


You'll Be My Forever

by Janso



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clexa Endgame, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, GP!Lexa, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student!Lexa, Teacher!Clarke, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, eventual clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janso/pseuds/Janso
Summary: Lexa is the quarterback of the football team with a raging popularity status. She's dating the head cheerleader, and has a good core group of friends she surrounds herself with. Her life seems pretty good until she catches wind of the new art teacher. She can't help but to want to throw everything away for this beautiful blonde...OrClarke is a new teacher and Lexa's a student. -- I'm bad at summaries but I promise this story will be worth your time.**GP Lexa





	1. Chapter One

** Lexa **

 

The dreaded first day of school. The feeling of summer finally coming to an end was one no one liked. Especially high schoolers who were headed back to the prison where they were held captive… at the ass crack of dawn… for seven hours a day.

 

Junior year was no special turning point. Sure, they would be considered upper classmen now, but the seniors were the ones who really ran the show.

 

Lexa Woods had never been one to particularly enjoy school, but she tolerated it. Her popularity status made navigating the halls and the social network easier. She was the only girl to play football in the school, but freshman year she had made varsity so instantly her name began buzzing around.

 

Walking into Polis High School Monday morning should have been more of a hassle than it was. Lexa actually liked the first day back to school - getting to see everyone who she had missed over the summer. That was very few people, though, considering the amount of partying she did and how she spent nearly every day with her friends. Well, every day that she wasn’t practicing or doing conditioning.

 

The famous nickname “The Commander” was given to her and she wore it proudly. Everyone knew exactly what it meant when she was in “Commander mode” and almost no one challenged her.

 

Making her way to the red lockers, her forest green eyes made contact with many people who smiled and waved at her. She returned with smiles and curt nods.

 

“Lexa Woods, the one and only,” Lincoln teased as he fell into step next to her. A genuine smile instantly crossed her face as she looked at her friend and teammate.

 

“Shut up,” A light laugh rolled off her tongue. “How was your trip to California?” She asked. He had spent the last two weeks of summer visiting his family there, so she had been deprived of his company. He had become one of her best friends and biggest allies, so his absence hadn’t gone unnoticed.

 

“It was good, but it's nice to be back. I know Pike’s gonna give me hell for missing so much practice,” He huffed and Lexa nodded in agreement.

 

“I feel for you. Good luck with that,” She replied honestly before her eyes caught sight of three of her favorite people: Anya, Octavia and Costia.

 

Anya was her cousin and one year older than the rest of them. She also doubled as Lexa’s best friend and sister of sorts. She was the captain of the soccer team and everyone was convinced she’d lead them to the playoffs.

 

Octavia was in the same grade as Lexa and was going on nearly a year of being in a relationship with Lincoln. The two of them had butted heads at first, but O had found a soft spot for the other girl and they had gotten closer over the summer. She also played soccer and gave Anya a run for her money.

 

Costia was Lexa’s girlfriend of almost five months. She was beautiful and charming and the perfect person to take home to the parents. She was mixed- a light skin with pretty hazel eyes and the attitude of a head cheerleader (which she was.) She also happened to be a senior this year.

 

Lexa’s “situation” was known around the school, but with her close group backing her up she never once had to deal with any sort of harassment. Having a dick was something everyone had just come to think of as another one of her traits. No one would mess with The Commander.

 

As she and Lincoln approached the group, she saw Costia’s hazel eyes lock onto her and a little smile found its way to her face.

 

“Good morning,” She cooed as Lexa slid her arm around her waist. The older girl gave her a little peck on the point of her jawline and leaned into her touch.

 

“Good morning,” Lexa smiled back, watching Octavia and Lincoln exchange their overly friendly greetings as well.

 

“We were just talking about the new teacher- the one who replaced Mr. Walters. Her name is Ms. Griffin and she’s seriously pretty,” Octavia informed them, catching the two new additions up to speed.

 

“I have her fourth period. I’ll let you know if she’s all that,” Costia snorted, and the group chuckled.

 

Just as Lexa was about to ask Anya a question, the bell rang and sent them all in different directions except for Costia who stuck by her side.

 

Lexa was taller than her curly-haired girlfriend but she had never found the height difference annoying. Finding her locker, she opened it up and threw her backpack in.

 

“Are you excited for the game Friday?” Costia asked as she slipped her hand under the hem of Lexa’s shirt to graze over her abs.

 

“Of course. I’m more excited to see you in your uniform, though,” The brunette winked as her girlfriend leaned in to pepper kisses on her cheek as her fingers traced her subtle v-line.

 

Her dick twitched in her uncomfortable compression shorts and she caught Costia’s wrist to halt her movements.

 

“Wanna come over after school?”

 

“I have practice but maybe after that,” Lexa agreed and Costia’s face broke into a satisfied grin.

 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” She said, placing a quick kiss on her lips before making her way to class. She turned back to her locker and got her things for first period.

 

***

 

Study hall was the most boring class that had ever existed, so why she took it two years in a row? She couldn't tell you. The teacher had a no talking policy and Anya happened to be in the same class sitting right next to her. They liked to talk.

 

There was a thing they could do to get a pass signed by a teacher to go do work in that teacher’s room but for some reason that started the second week of school. The first week they would just have to suffer.

 

Since it was the first damn day of school, there was no classwork to do. Lexa asked to go to the bathroom just to get the hell out of there.

 

Walking through the hallways, she twirled the pass in her hand when she caught sight of what she assumed to be the new teacher.

 

Soft blonde locks hung over her shoulder in waves and she was wearing a pink blouse with a grey pencil skirt. Her back was turned to Lexa since she was putting something up on her door.

 

When she got closer, she could smell a delicious perfume that made her inhale quietly.

 

The teacher let out a satisfied sigh and took a step back, still not aware of Lexa’s presence.

 

“You’re the new art teacher, right?” She asked, and the older woman flinched in surprise at the voice.

 

“Oh my god, you scared me,” The blonde gasped as she pretended to clutch at her heart. That was the moment she made direct contact with the most magnificent blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

 

Her brain faltered for a moment as she took in the features of the woman who looked like she couldn't be older than 25. She was _beautiful._

 

“Yes, I’m the new art teacher,” She was smiling now as she filled the quiet air with a response.

 

Suddenly her brain reactivated and she smiled back. “Ms. Griffin, right?”

 

“Wow, word really does travel fast around here,” She laughed lightly, and the noise sent a warm feeling through Lexa’s body.

 

“Looks like it,” The quarterback smirked before glancing behind Ms. Griffin to see what she had hung on the door. It was a poster for art club on Thursdays after school. “Does that start this week?”

 

The teacher was analyzing Lexa carefully, but she followed the brunette’s gaze with a little smile. “Yeah. I don’t know how many people will come. New teachers don’t exactly get the best rep.”

 

“I don’t know about that. I’ve heard a good thing or two about you already,” Lexa shrugged as Ms. Griffin’s eyes landed on her again. Something about that gaze made her stomach flutter in a way it hadn’t before and she clenched her jaw, willing it to go away.

 

“Well, maybe you’ll show up then,” The blonde stated and Lexa hated the part of her wishing it wasn’t a teacher trying to promote a club and Ms. Griffin was actually interested in seeing her there.

 

Wait, what?

 

“Maybe,” She replied before turning on her heal. Something weird had just happened to her, and the part of her wanting to stick around to discover it was quickly replaced by the part of her who wanted to get the fuck out of there.

 

“What’s your name? Maybe I have you in class,” The teacher called after her, and Lexa turned with the shake of her head.

 

“You don’t, but I’m Lexa Woods.”

 

***

 

“Alright, I’m calling it. Good practice, go hit the showers,” Pike yelled, but his finger pointed to Lincoln. “Stay back and run a few laps. It’ll do you good after your vacationing.”

 

Coach Pike was harsh, but all of his players had mad respect for him. Lexa especially. He worked her just as hard as the rest of the guys and no one got special treatment.

 

She took off her helmet and propped it under her arm before jogging across the field to where the cheerleaders were ending their practice. Their coach had announced that they’d be reviewing cheers before the first game, and Costia was pissed because she hadn’t expected to have to do anything after school.

 

“Hey you,” The older girl grinned as Lexa approached. “How was practice?”

 

“Pretty good. Coach is running poor Lincoln like a dog,” She frowned, glancing over her shoulder at her friend who was currently doing his share of make up work.

 

“That sucks,” Her girlfriend huffed as Luna walked over to the two of them. The redhead had always had a thing for Lexa, but she was also Costia’s best friend.

 

“Nice form out there,” Luna praised, and Lexa gave her a little smile.

 

“Thanks,” She nodded before placing a quick peck on Costia’s cheek. Turning around, she began heading to the locker rooms when she felt a hand on her wrist.

 

“My mom left on a business trip today and my dad won’t be home until eight. Come over after you shower.”

 

“Not before I shower?” She asked sarcastically and Costia rolled her eyes, obviously unimpressed. Lexa frowned and nodded. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

 

***

 

Just as she was walking out of the locker room, Lincoln was walking in. He was breathing heavily and sweat coated his face but he still managed to smile at her as he passed.

 

“Hey Woods, where are you off to?”

 

“Costia’s,” She said blandly. The two were often together, and Costia liked to keep Lexa on a short leash since girls were constantly pawning after her. The fact that she was attractive, had a dick and was the quarterback were all contributing factors to why people wanted her.

 

Honestly, it was irritating.

 

“Oh, have fun,” Lincoln grinned.

 

“What about you? Off to Octavias?”

 

“No, I was gonna go grab something to eat. You can come if you want,” He offered with a shrug as he stripped off his jersey and the protective padding underneath.

 

“Alright, sure,” Lexa nodded as she sat her gym bag on the bench. No one cared that she changed with them. The team was like a family, and it was like having a ton of brothers around. Everyone respected her and left a stall open for her when she was changing because although she had a penis, she also had breasts.

 

Leaning back against the lockers, she ran a hand through her wet hair that hadn’t even begun to dry after her shower and looked at her converse as Lincoln showered and changed.

 

“You think we’ll win on Friday?” He asked from behind the curtain.

 

“The Crusaders are good, but their quarterback graduated last year, remember? We should have some wiggle room.”

 

“Good. That Murphy kid is a pain in the ass,” He grumbled as he pulled on his shirt.

 

“He’s the linebacker, right?” She asked, and he nodded. Murphy transferred schools and was positively convinced he now ran the place.

 

“It’ll be interesting to see what he’s like at the afterparties. Do you think he’s a douche all the time or just on the field?”

 

Lexa stood up and hitched her bag over her shoulder. She was wearing athletic shorts and a long sleeve t-shirt even though it was probably too hot for that. They began walking towards the exit and she sent a look towards Lincoln.

 

“Is that even a question? He’s a complete douche all the time.”

 

As they walked to their cars, a wavy mane of blonde hair caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She locked onto the sight of the teacher as she made her way to the truckand, as if there was an invisible line connecting the two, blue eyes looked up and caught her stare.

 

A smirk tugged on the corner of her mouth as the teacher lifted a hand to subtly wave at her. She waved back before dipping into her car. For some reason, the smile didn’t come off of her face until she reached the diner.

 

***

 

Knocking on Costia’s door, she was well aware of the storm that waited for her on the other side of it. Practice had ended at 5:15pm, yet she and Lincoln had gone out for a while. It was 6:30pm now and when the door swung open, very unimpressed hazel eyes look at her under heavy lashes.

 

“Hey,” Lexa said with a forced smile.

 

“You said you’d come over after you showered,” There was a bite to her voice that Lexa had gotten used to. Nothing new.

 

“Well, actually you demanded me to come over after my shower. Also, it still is after my shower just not _right_ after,” She shrugged.

 

“Where were you?” Costia spat and Lexa’s brows furrowed. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with this tonight. The jealous, overbearingness was something she really disliked, and she had talked to Costia about it before. Still, here they were.

 

“I went out with Lincoln, Cos. Can I please come inside? It’s getting cold,” Lexa huffed and her girlfriend hesitated for a moment before stepping to the side to let her in. When the door closed behind her, green eyes met steady hazel ones that still seemed to be unconvinced by her answer.

 

Costia crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Lexa to crack, but there was no cracking to do. The older girl had been cheated on in her last relationship, and she never let Lexa forget it. It was exhausting.

 

“What?” The brunette asked as she dropped her arms to her side in exasperation.

 

Her girlfriend just rolled her eyes and turned around to walk to her room.

 

 _Oh my god,_ Lexa thought in annoyance as she followed her.

 

“Costia, _what?_ Don’t just ignore me for no good reason!”

 

“I was expecting you to be here straight after,” She huffed. Lexa knew exactly what she wanted, too. They had been having sex since about a month into their relationship, and it had become a normal thing to do for the two of them.

 

It was that moment that she noticed the girl was wearing nothing more than a bathrobe, and her annoyance faded to being intrigued. Well, she was still irritated but she was also a horny teenager and the thought of getting laid after a long day sparked her interest.

 

She could feel her dick awakening, and the frown that had been on her face disappeared. She would let Costia have her way yet again.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have called,” She said, more interested in getting out of trouble and getting an orgasm than the fact that Costia was actually mad. Costia was always mad.

 

She watched her girlfriend stick out her lower lip in a pout, but leaned in and kissed her hard. The older girl pulled back and Lexa flopped back in defeat against the bed.

 

It was a mind game she was playing, and Lexa was just a pawn. A pawn with something her girlfriend desired, though. The silent game could work for two.

 

After about five minutes, she propped herself on her elbows and raised her brows to look at her girlfriend who was acting busy on her phone. She stared at her, knowing Costia was well aware of her gaze and finally she pulled her eyes from the screen to meet forest green.

 

Lexa pushed a smile to her face but said nothing. There was a weight in the room that was uncomfortable but not uncommon. Finally, Costia's cracked and got up from her spot to come straddle Lexa’s hips.

 

She leaned down and kissed Lexa in a way that felt possessive. She claimed the dominance and when Lexa tried to play the back and forth, Costia pulled back and gave her a warning look.

 

Irritation bubbled in her stomach but she just sighed and pressed their lips together again.

 

When her now hard dick was quickly removed from it's confinements she gasped at the feeling of the cool air against it. A condom was quickly rolled on her and she bit back a moan at the touch to her aching lower regions. She held onto Costia’s hips as the girl threw off her bathrobe before sinking onto Lexa’s dick quickly.

 

There was no foreplay, but that had stopped a long time ago. The brunette felt her girlfriend’s wet walls sliding around her dick and although her cock was stimulated, she wasn't into it. It was just sex.

 

It ended how it always did- Costia's getting herself off and then Lexa removing the condom in order to jerk herself off and cum on Costia’s bare chest.

 

The sight was hot, but the fact that even with a condom Costia's wouldn't let her cum anywhere near her pussy frustrated her.

 

Sex was just sex, though.

 

***

 

The rest of the week flew by. Lexa had practice every day after school, but neither she or Costia had asked to hang out since their little spat. She had added a minute to her walk between third and fourth bell to pass Ms. Griffin’s room but the door was always tightly shut.

 

It was Thursday before she saw her again.

 

At lunch, she sat across from Lincoln and quietly ate her burger. The cafeteria food sucked but she always managed to scarf down whatever was given to her.

 

“Ugh, I’m so tired of economics,” Costia's complained as she sat right next to Lexa. The brunette took a deep breath as she prepared herself for an earful. She watched as Lincoln and Octavia, who had just sat down as well, shared a loving look and Lexa instantly wished she could trade places with one of them.

 

Well, not literally. She just wanted what they had. The trueness of it. She felt Costia’s hand on her knee as she droned on and on about how the teacher was terrible and the class was boring. Then, her interest peaked, but not at the story being told.

 

Walking into the cafeteria was Ms. Griffin in all of her glory. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her curves and Lexa had to clench her jaw to keep it from dropping at her sheer beauty.

 

Through her walk up the aisle of the cafeteria, green eyes followed her figure until she disappeared behind the wall to get food.

 

“Would you wanna do that, Lexa?” There was an irritated bite in Costia’s voice and instantly she knew she had been caught not paying attention. She turned to meet hazel eyes and was relieved to see that Costia's didn't know what she had been distracted by.

 

The cheerleader rolled her eyes but repeated the question. “My parents are going out for a date night, do you wanna come over?”

 

When she opened her mouth to reply, Ms. Griffin was walking back between the tables and towards her classroom. Then, her eyes caught Lexa staring and the brunette’s heart lurched in her chest.

 

Turning back to Costia, she forced another smile but shook her head. “I can't, I’m going to Art Club after practice.”

 

“Art club?” Her voice was laced with question and disapproval, “You don’t even like art.”

 

Lincoln turned his attention to the conversation and frowned at Costia.

 

“I like art just fine, I’m just not good at it,” Lexa shrugged. She was looking at her food because if she looked at her girlfriend she knew the older girl would analyze her like no other.

 

“Then why would you want to go to art club?” It was annoyance in her voice now. The tight leash was so fucking irritating. Lexa never really knew what a good relationship looked like. Costia was her first girlfriend, but she knew Lincoln and Octavia weren’t like that. She looked up and made eye contact with her and just as she was about to spit something back, Octavia interjected.

 

“Who cares if she wants to go to Art Club. Chill out,” The soccer star rolled her eyes at the unnecessary drama and held Costia’s gaze evenly. Lexa sent her a grateful look and Lincoln shook his head at the two.

 

***

 

She was doing cool offs with Lincoln by her side, and the topic that had been weighing on her shoulders finally came up. She knew he was itching to talk about what happened at lunch, and now was the perfect opportunity.

 

“You don’t seem happy,” Lincoln finally said, breaking the silence between them.

 

“I know,” Was all she responded with. She knew she didn’t seem happy because she _wasn’t_ happy but if she and Costia broke up it would get around the school in less than a day. They were the power couple of the junior class, and she knew of people living vicariously through them.

 

“Why do you put up with it?” He asked, not directly mentioning Costia but more her attitude and over-possessiveness towards Lexa.

 

“I know what to expect from her, Lincoln. I mean, she’s my girlfriend and she loves me. I don’t know how much I should expect out of her. She’s changed since when we first started dating an-”

 

“You don’t deserve to be treated like she’s treating you,” He stated firmly, giving her a knowing look before he split away to head to the locker room.

 

Lexa’s eyes trailed across the field to where the cheerleaders were having their practice and she watched her girlfriend high kick into the air. Costia loved her. She had told her about two months into the relationship and Lexa had never said it back. She didn’t know what true love was like, but the fact that she felt like a bug being stepped on was a clue that it wasn’t this.

 

Heading to the locker room, she showered and changed into a baseball t-shirt and dark skinny jeans before she headed back into the school. Her feet carried her to the art room, and when she looked in the door she saw a few kids sitting at tables hunched over pieces of paper or molding pieces of clay into… whatever they were trying to create.

 

She stepped into the classroom cautiously and watched as blue eyes turned to land on her. The teacher’s lips instantly pulled into a beautiful smile and she gestured with her head for Lexa to come in. Ms. Griffin was helping another student with what she was trying to draw, so in the meantime, Lexa found a seat next to a boy with dark, floppy hair.

 

He looked up and gave her a small smile, but went back to shading a drawing of a tiger.

 

“That’s really good,” She complimented, setting her gym bag down next to her chair.

 

“Thanks,” He replied shyly before blinking at her a few times. “Aren’t you the quarterback?”

 

She nodded, interested to see where this conversation was going.

 

“I didn’t know you liked art.”

 

“I’m not very good at it,” She admitted.

 

“Then why are you here?” He asked, his eyes growing wide when he realized what he said could be taken offensively.

 

“Everyone has to start somewhere,” She smiled, and he let out a little laugh.

 

“Alright then. Hopefully your suckiness doesn’t rub off on me,” He teased, and now it was Lexa’s turn to laugh. “I’m Monty by the way.”

 

“Lexa,” She said, but her train of thought was instantly cut off when the teacher began making her way over. She could see now that she was up close how the blue of her dress brought out the blue in her eyes. God, she was so gorgeous.

 

Why was she thinking like that about a teacher? Everyone had a crush on their teacher at one point or another, right? This just happened to be her point. Except, Ms. Griffin wasn’t her teacher. She just happened to show up at art club when she could draw about as good as a five year old.

 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” The blonde said, now right next to Lexa.

 

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises,” The younger woman smirked. Her heart rate increased when she got a whiff of the perfume that made every hair on her body stand on end.

 

“Is that right?” The teacher laughed lightly and the butterflies in her stomach danced along with the sound.

 

“I had practice before this, but I came after I showered,” She shrugged, and she watched as Ms. Griffin’s eyebrows raise in curiosity.

 

“What sport?”

 

“Football,” Monty answered for her, and Lexa bit back her annoyance. Annoyance at what? She had just liked Monty five seconds ago and now he irritated her?

 

“Football?” Ms. Griffin’s voice washed any annoyance away. “What position?” There was genuine interest in her voice.

 

“Quarterback. You watch football?”

 

There was a look of surprise that crossed those blue eyes, and Lexa fought the smile on her lips when she realized that she could read the teacher’s face.

  
“Not really but I’ve heard ladies in my classes talking about a quarterback. I can only assume that’s you.”

 

Instantly her stomach flipped and she felt the need to jump to her own defense. Then she remembered Costia had said she had the teacher fourth period. If she had to guess, she would assume her girlfriend was the one who had been talking about her.

 

“Was it your fourth period?” Lexa asked, and the blonde waved her hand dismissively.

 

“I don’t keep track of those things,” She said before plopping a blank piece of paper and a pencil down in front of the brunette. “You know how to draw?”

 

“Not very well,” The younger woman admitted as she finally pulled her eyes away from the blue that had held her captive for so long. She was completely enthralled by the teacher that when her eyes searched the paper she wished she had a more impressive skill to show off.

 

“It’s alright. So,” She heard the honey-like voice say. Ms. Griffin leaned down and rested her elbows on the table. Her forearm brushed the side of Lexa’s hand and sent an eruption of spark exploding through her body.

 

She began talking and picked up the pencil to explain some basic things. Lexa tried her hardest to focus but all she could really think about was the subtle touch of their skin and how nice the teacher smelled. It made her brain fuzzy and it freaked her out a little bit. The biggest part of her, though, really really enjoyed the close proximity.

 

“Got it?”

 

_Fuck._

 

Lexa nodded and Ms. Griffin gave a small smile before walking over to someone else.

 

“You didn’t hear a single word she said,” Monty teased, and Lexa frowned at him.

  
“Yes I did,” She countered defensively and he let her slide with the excuse but went ahead and gave her the key points she had completely missed.

 

She was told to draw something that meant something to her, so she started with a tree. Not just two lines with a cloud on top, but she really tried. It ended up looking like a dead tree so she frowned at it and drew a few bushes and a creek to surround it.

 

Nature. But it sucked. She saw the teacher beginning to round back towards her and Monty so she quickly crumbled the work into a tight ball and threw it into the recycling bin. Turning to look at the boy’s drawing, she noticed how good he really was. The tiger looked almost realistic, and he was shading it exactly how it should be without even looking at a reference picture and that shocked her.

 

Then the addictive perfume wafted into her nose as the blonde rounded on Monty and looked at his drawing. Glancing up at the clock, Ms. Griffin clapped her hands together and announced, “Thank you all for coming! I hope to see you again next week.”

 

The sound of rustling backpacks and bags filled the room as everyone packed up.

 

“Good luck at the game tomorrow,” Monty said quietly before ducking his head out of the door and disappearing from sight.

 

“You didn’t draw anything?” She heard the silky voice behind her. Lexa stood up and saw how the teacher was nearly the same height as her, but she still had to look down just a little bit. Blinking a few times, she bent down to lift her gym bag over her shoulder and shrugged.

 

“I did but it wasn’t good.”

 

“No one said anything about it having to be good,” Ms. Griffin retorted and Lexa smirked as she quickly replied,

 

“So you agree with me that it probably sucked?”

 

“No!” The teacher laughed fully this time and her heart tingled with the sensation. “You have to have more faith in yourself, Lexa.”

 

And the way she said her name… she couldn’t help it when she felt the tips of her ears beginning to get warm.

 

“I have plenty of faith in a lot of my abilities. Drawing isn’t one of them.”

 

“Hopefully that’ll change. Maybe you can try painting next time,” Ms. Griffin offered with another little smile.

 

Suddenly Lexa was painfully aware that she was the last one in the room. She picked up the pencil laying on the desk and handed it back to the woman standing across from her.

 

“Are you planning on going to the game tomorrow?” She asked before she could stop herself.

 

“I have dinner plans, but I might try to stop by now that I know a few students on the team. I heard you guys are pretty good.”

 

She fought her smile and readjusted the bag, hiking it further up her shoulder. “I hope you get the chance to see us,” Lexa said quietly, and she swore the teacher’s eyes happily lit up.

 

“Maybe,” Was all she said, repeating the response Lexa had given her when asked if she was going to the club meeting.

 

This time she didn't fight the smile. She nodded her head, turned around and walked out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a little early because this chapter is a bit shorter. I decided to make the chapters alternate between the POV's for the time being.

** Clarke **

 

****

“Come on, Griffin. Mystery man will be here in,” Raven paused to glance at the clock, “25 minutes!”

 

“Dating’s never been my thing, you know that,” She groaned in protest as she wiggled into a snug red blouse. “I have to dress up every day for school. You can’t blame me for wanting to dress down.”

 

“Yes, but you have a blind date that your  _ mother  _ set up. Even she knows that it’s been too long since you’ve gotten laid.”

 

Clarke gasped and smacked Raven’s arm with a chuckle. “You asshole! My mom doesn’t know about my sex life, and apparently neither do you. That girl from the bar last month… she’s been over here twice,” She said triumphantly.

 

“Shut up and let me do your hair,” The Latina rolled her eyes as she pushed Clarke playfully into a seat.

 

30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

 

“You’re late,” Raven stated as she swung it open. The man on the other side looked taken aback, and he went to lower the flowers in his hand but luckily Clarke was close enough to the door to intervene. 

 

“Hi, I’m sorry,” She apologized, sending a glare over to her friend, “I’m Clarke.”

 

“Clarke, nice to meet you. I’m Finn,” He said with a broad smile. His hand thrusted forward with the scraggly looking sunflowers to give them to her. 

 

She gave him a small, unsure smile as she took them from him. “This is Raven. You can come in while I put these in some water.”

 

He gave a little nod and pushed past the brunette who squinted her eyes at him.

 

Clarke made quick work of putting the flowers in some water, even though there wasn’t really a point. They were pretty much dead already. Nonetheless, she hurried into the living room before Raven could tear her date a new asshole with her sarcasm.

 

“Rae, I’ll text you when I get home,” She assured with a little smile as she rested her hand on her best friend’s forearm. “Drive safe.”

 

“I will. Have fun tonight,” She smiled at Clarke. When she turned to Finn, she pointed a finger in his face. “You treat her well.”

 

“Okay,” He dumbly nodded, and the blonde really had a hard time not rolling her eyes. She wasn’t getting the best first impression from him, but her mom had set them up for a reason. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she nodded towards the door and followed Finn to his car. 

 

“Wow, an Audi?” She asked in awe, her eyes growing wide as she studied the clean white vehicle.

 

“Yeah,” He said proudly. Not a man of many words, but she nodded and made sure she looked extra impressed as she slid in.

 

He began driving without another word, and uncomfortable silence filled the air. 

 

“So, uh, what do you do for a living?” Clarke tried as she glanced over to him. He wasn’t bad looking, and he seemed to be around the same age as her. His hair was a little too long, but he was handsome. 

 

“I work for my dad’s car dealership,” He shrugged.

 

“Ah, so that’s why you’re able to afford this,” She realized. He didn’t really look like he worked for much in his life.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool, right?” He grinned over to her. “What do you do?” There we go, now conversation was beginning to flow.

 

“I’m an art teacher at Polis High School,” She said with a little smile, but at the mention of the name she remembered that there was a football game tonight. A football game that one of the students that attended her art club had asked her about going.

 

Oh, who was she trying to kid herself. Lexa Woods was a very intriguing human. She had made more of an impression on Clarke than anyone else, and part of that could be the fact that part of the school wouldn’t shut up about her.

 

There seemed to be some girls in one of her classes who particularly wouldn’t quit talking about her, but she didn’t want to admit that she had noticed. 

 

“An art teacher? That seems interesting,” Finn said with a little smile, and Clarke returned the look.

 

“It is. I like it a lot.”

 

“So, how are you related to… Raven, was it??” He asked, completely doing a 180 with the conversation, but Clarke didn’t let it throw her.

 

“Yes, Raven. She’s my best friend,” She shrugged.

 

“And you two live together?” 

 

“No, she’s just over a lot.”

 

“Ahh.” 

 

And that was that once again. Talk about an awkward first date. 

 

The car was pretty much silent the rest of the way to dinner aside from the light sound of the radio, but Clarke wasn’t letting it get to her head too much. She was seriously going to put in effort to make it work. She hadn’t been in a real relationship since her last girlfriend shattered her heart to pieces.

 

When they pulled into the parking lot of a dingy looking restaurant, she felt her stomach drop. What gave her a little bit of hope for the rest of the date, though, was the fact that he held the door open for her. It was a small gesture, but it proved to her that chivalry wasn't dead.

 

When they sat down, he gave her a fuller smile now before looking down at his menu. They both decided on their orders before conversation started up again.

 

“So, I know it's impolite to ask a lady her age, but…” He trailed off.

 

“26. What about you?” She asked, still not shaken (or taken) by him.

 

“28.”

 

“Oh, cool. And how do you know my mother?”

 

“My mother works at the hospital too. I guess they got together for surgery one day and hit it off,” Finn explained, and once again, Clarke noted the confident air about him. Usually it would bother her, but he was kind of sweet in his own way.

 

Just as she was about to reply, the waiter came over to take their orders. Finn got the steak while Clarke got a grilled chicken salad. Usually, she would have gone for the spaghetti, but that was never a good food to eat on a first date.

 

“So, if you got stranded on an island for a year and could only bring three things with you, what would they be?” Finn asked with a bit of a goofy look, and Clarke couldn't help but smile. The date was finally loosening up a bit, and she couldn't be more grateful.

 

“Does the island have food already on it?”

 

He thought for a moment. “Yes.”

 

“And freshwater?” She pressed, and he laughed.

 

“Sure, it has a waterfall with fresh water.”

 

“I would bring art supplies,” She held up one finger, hoping he wouldn't count that as more than one thing. Finn squinted his eyes at her but gestured for her to continue.

 

“Things for fire,” She held up a second finger. “And, uh, a swim suit.”

 

“A swimsuit?” He asked with a little chuckle.

 

“Well, if I’m gonna be stuck on an island, I better get a good ass tan while I’m there,” She laughed now too.

 

“Touché,” He smiled, and Clarke once again appreciated how attractive he was, but her body wasn't responding in the same way.

 

Soon enough, their food arrived and the conversation slowed down a bit while they both began eating. 

 

“So, how are your classes at school?” Finn asked around a mouthful of steak.

 

The mention of the school brought her mindset back to the football game that was currently happening, and she glanced at her phone to see what time it was. They should be in the second quarter by now… for some reason a big part of her really wanted to be able to make it.

 

“Classes are good. They’re high schoolers so some of them can be dicks but most of them have potential,” She smiled, trying to push the thought of Lexa throwing her artwork away out of her mind. 

 

_ ‘I have plenty of faith in a lot of my abilities. Drawing isn’t one of them.’  _ Lexa had told her, and remembering it made her smile.

 

Her mind didn’t even think twice but to brush it off as a humourous occurrence.

 

“That's understandable. Is there a certain grade you prefer?” He asked, seeming genuinely interested in conversation. 

 

“Not really. I don't really  _ love _ freshmen or seniors. Freshmen are too nervous for the first bit of school to really ask any questions, and seniors have ‘senioritis’ and slack off a lot. I haven't really gotten to that point yet, because it’s only been the first week but when I student taught that was my experience.”

 

The rest of the dinner was spent trading stories and common interests. Finn was likeable and charming, and although he seemed a little douchey at first he ended up making up for it.

 

The car ride home was a lot less awkward than the one on the way there. He told a few jokes, some she had to fake laugh for, but some she didn't.

 

Pulling into her driveway, Finn gently took Clarke’s hand and gave her a wide smile. “This was fun.”

 

“Yeah, it was. Thank you for taking me out… and paying,” She said, giving his hand a light squeeze. She watched as his brown eyes flicked down to her lips, and there was nothing stopping her from closing the distance between them. She leaned forward and gave him a light peck that he quickly returned before Clarke smiled again and got out of the car.

 

“Thanks again,” She said, leaning down to look through the window before waving and walking back into her one-story house. 

 

She plugged in her phone and looked down at the time to see it was about 8:13pm, meaning the football game would be in the third quarter by now. She really wanted to at least try to make an appearance, so she texted Raven to let her know she had gotten home safely and went upstairs to change.

 

There was no need to wear anything other than casual clothes since it was after school, so she changed into white jean shorts and a blue v-neck t-shirt. 

 

She ran her hands through her hair to loosen the curls, and when she went to pick her phone back up she saw she had two missed calls from Raven. 

 

Getting into her car, she put her phone on the bluetooth speaker and called her friend back.

 

“Spill the deats,” Was the first thing that was said.

 

“It was kind of awkward at first. He’s a little boring, but kind of funny. There just wasn’t that  _ spark _ , you know?” She sighed, gripping hard onto the steering wheel as she made her way back to the school.

 

“He was  _ hot _ , Clarke,” Raven pointed out, but then added, “You never know. Maybe he’ll grow on you.”

 

“Maybe,” Was all she said back. After a few seconds of silence, Clarke decided she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. “Hey, look. I’m driving to school because one of the students asked me to go to the football game. I figured I’d at least try to show my face for the last part of it.”

 

“Oh, that sounds fun. Text me when you get home. Love ya, Griff.”

 

“Love you too,” She chuckled before the beeping on the other end signified that Raven had ended the call.

 

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Finn wasn’t really what she was looking for. With that being said, there was always the slim chance that the Latina was right and he would grow on her.

 

Hopping out of her car, she paid the quick seven dollars to get into the game before she started heading up the stands. There was a lot of cheering going on, and when she looked at the scoreboard she saw that the Polis Grounders were winning by a lot.

 

Her eyes scanned the field, taking in the sight of the boys on the sideline and the girls in the cheerleading uniforms doing high kicks. When she looked at the student section, she saw shirtless freshmen and sophomores guys with their entire bodies painted one color aside from the jersey number that had been carefully skipped over.

 

It felt like most of the school was there, and the atmosphere was incredible.

 

When her eyes turned to the field, they immediately landed on #13 in the back of the lineup. The infamous quarterback. Clarke had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from smiling.

 

She wasn’t big into football, but she knew enough about it to sort of follow what was going on. 

 

The other team had only managed one touchdown, and the current score was 34-7.

 

Her eyes tried to wander the field to see if she knew any other students but it was useless with their helmets on and her eyes felt like they kept finding their way back to the only girl there.

 

Lexa made a call that Clarke was too far away to hear before the ball was snapped back and she handed it off to one of the running backs who began racing down the field. Clarke had almost forgotten how brutal football seemed when Lexa was tackled to the ground, but she was able to watch as the ball was ran from the 40 yard line to the 30, then the 20 and the crowd started going crazy, then, at the 10, the player was tackled. 

 

The crowd was still cheering, but they had quieted down by the time the whistle blew. Another call, the snap, and Lexa bounced back on her feet. Clarke watched with wide eyes that all of Lexa’s teammates were struggling to get open and in a few seconds she would be tackled. 

 

Then she threw the ball to the right tight end and it was a touchdown! Everyone jumped to their feet, and even Clarke was yelling with joy. The sound of cowbells ringing and pompoms shaking filled the air along with the delighted screams.

 

When the extra point was kicked, they made that too.

 

Both teams were at a standstill for a bit, but Polis’ team’s defense was incredible. The other team didn’t manage to score another point the entire game. The Grounders managed to score another touchdown in the fourth quarter, and before she knew it the game was over.

 

Her blue eyes were unknowingly locked onto Lexa’s figure as she threw herself into the pile of her teammates to celebrated the victory. Clarke began making her way down the stands, often glancing back up enough to watch Lexa take off her helmet and run a hand through her wavy brown hair.

 

She stepped to the side and watched with interest as Lexa’s classmates and team took pictures with her. The teacher didn’t seem to notice the little smile on her face. The student stood with the boys proudly, taking goofy pictures, regular pictures, and oddly serious ones. Clarke was just about to head out when she watched the quarterback’s green eyes shoot up to the stands.

 

They looked around for a brief minute before locking onto the blonde, and the younger woman gave her a wide grin. Clarke didn’t even try to wipe the smile off of her face.

 

She was just about to wave when one of the cheerleaders threw herself on Lexa’s back. She recognized the girl, she had her in one of her classes but she didn’t know her name. Lexa’s jersey number was painted on her face, and the older woman went ahead and took that as her queue to leave.

 

She didn’t like the feeling she got when Lexa looked at her. (She really liked the feeling she got when Lexa looked at her.) She also wasn’t bothered by the fact that girls seemed to be throwing themselves at the brunette. (She was pretty bothered by the fact that girls were throwing themselves at the brunette.)

 

“What the fuck, Clarke,” She muttered to herself before slipping out of the stadium and back into her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you guys have any ideas for upcoming chapters.
> 
> \- J


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a character development chapter for Lexa and you get to meet her family. I really appreciate all of the comments and ideas you guys leave me because it really helps me with continuing to write this story. <3

**Lexa**

 

“And that’s it! The Polis High Grounders win, 49-7!” The announcer blared and the crowd in the stands went wild.

 

Lexa bounced into the cluster of her teammates who were all smacking each other's helmets excitedly, giving each other their congratulations. She had played a near perfect game, and was tackled to the ground under a pit of sweaty bodies.

 

It was such a joyous game to play, and she loved it dearly.

 

Everyone began to split up as the high schoolers rushed onto the field to congratulate the team and take pictures.

 

She took off her helmet and handed it to Octavia with a grin to pose with her. They both held their arms up, showing off their muscles. The other girl had Lexa’s helmet tucked under her arm. Then, she was pulled into a picture with a few of her teammates to do the standard douchey-looking photo.

 

Her eyes flickered up to the stands and she eagerly scanned them in the brief lapse of time she had between pictures and there she was.

 

Ms. Griffin with her blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes looking down at the crowd. When she and Lexa made eye contact, a bright smile lit up the teacher's face, and it reflected down onto her own.

 

“Baby!” Costia squealed as she jumped on Lexa’s back.

 

It knocked the wind out of her, but she managed to catch the older girl still and smile for a picture as Costia leaned around Lexa’s shoulder to place a kiss on her cheek.

 

The cheerleader had #13 painted in black on her face, representing Lexa’s number spiritedly. A few kids Lexa sort of new asked for pictures, so she took them all with a charming smile and when she looked up again the teacher was gone.

 

***

 

The sex was different this time. She kissed Costia with a passion she hadn't had in months. She was still denied the control at first but she fought for it until she won. She was already hard and she fumbled to removehber uncomfortable compression shorts.

 

When she kissed Costia, she thought about her hands being tangled in blonde hair. She imagined the little

beauty mark above her lip and the soft noises she would make as they made out.

 

Her eyes shot open in surprise, but it was spurring her on like no other. A successful game and a new fantasy was driving her crazy.

 

Spreading Costia’s legs wide, she felt her girlfriend pulling her in for more hard, hungry kisses as she rolled a condom on. Then, she closed her eyes and sheathed her length inside of Ms. Gr- Costia.

 

Lexa took the control and ran with it. She fucked Costia hard, but every time she looked down she felt a slight pang of disappointment when she saw who was beneath her. Nonetheless she closed her eyes and set to work again. She could feel Costia’s walls tightening around her length as the older girl made erotic sounds beneath her.

 

Then they were being flipped and all sense of what was once there was lost. It was back to having sex with Costia. The cheerleader took the lead and fucked herself down onto Lexa’s dick until she was cumming. Of course, the younger woman had to hold off her orgasm until she ripped off the condom and hastily jerked herself to cum.

 

It was better than most times, but her clouded mind tried to block out the thought that it was because of who she fantasizes about.

 

“Good game?” Costia’s smug voice filled her ears, but she was too drunk to care about the irritating tone she had.

 

Good game? Good fantasy. God, she wanted to taste Ms. Griffin’s lips. What the hell was wrong with her?

 

The floor vibrated with the sound of the music coming from downstairs. Reality came rushing in around Lexa as her fuzzy brain tried to make out exactly what had just happened.

 

They won the game. They went back to Miller’s house for the after party. Beer pong, shots and Costia’s tight dress had blurred her brain enough to lead her upstairs. She had just fucked her girlfriend while thinking about a teacher… and it was the best orgasm she had had in a long time.

 

Costia was currently sucking on her neck, and she had no clue how long she had been doing it but she was irritated now. She gently pushed her girlfriend off of her and rubbed what would surely turn into a hickey.

 

Bending down, she pulled her pants on and straightened out her shirt that hadn't even come off.

 

“Where are you going?” Costia asked as she tugged her dress down back around her ass, searching for her panties that had been tossed to the side.

 

“Back to the party,” Lexa stated clearly before heading back downstairs.

 

Anya looked surprised when Lexa appeared next to her.

 

“You and Costia didn't-”

 

“We did. I just wasn't into the after glory tonight. I’d rather be down here celebrating with _these people!”_ Lexa screamed the last part of her sentence which sent the crowd exploding into cheers, red solo cups raising into the air.

 

She wanted to get shitfaced so she wouldn't be thinking of a certain blonde anymore, no matter how much she enjoyed it.

 

***

 

“Shh, Lexa. Jesus,” Anya scolded her as they slipped into the front door. Their parents were sleeping already, all the lights in the house already having been turned out by the time they got home.

 

Indra and Gus were actually Lexa’s aunt and uncle, but she moved in with them when she was ten after her mother was killed in a car accident and the authorities took her away from her father when he became abusive. All that was left of those time was a puffy scar on her hip that was always clothed so no one knew.

 

So, when saying Anya was her sister of sorts, she was. Lexa had been legally adopted by them at 14 but they both understood why she preferred to call them by their names rather than by mom and dad.

 

They were both 17, Lexa a little old for her grade and Anya a little young for hers, so they had always been close.

 

The brunette was currently stumbling up the stairs, a completely drunken mess. Anya had a death grip on her arm, leading her to her room and roughly throwing her onto her bed. Lexa laid with her limbs spread like a starfish and watched as the ceiling spun.

 

“I swear to god, you better not throw up,” Anya warned her, out of breath from having to _drag_ her sister up the stairs. Lexa shook her head and waved her off.

 

“I won’t puke,” She slurred before rolling over onto her side in her bed. Closing her eyes, she sighed when she heard her door close. She hated being this drunk. She didn’t like the feeling of completely losing control of her body, yet here she was. She wasn’t bad to the point of puking, but it wasn’t fun anymore.

 

***

 

Bacon. That was the first thing her mind registered when she woke up. The second thing was the pounding of her head. Ahh, yes. A hangover. Fuck.

 

Dragging herself out of bed, she blessed whatever higher power their was that Anya was considerate enough to give her Advil and a water bottle. She down the little red pills and drank half of the bottle before lumbering down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Good game last night, kiddo,” Gus grinned as he stirred eggs in a pan. Lexa winced at the light that was streaming through the windows but managed to smile over at him.

 

“Thank you,” Was all she managed before she slumped over in a chair at the kitchen table. The large man at the stove gave her a knowing look but said nothing about it. Indra wouldn't be as gentle.

 

Anya shuffled out a few minutes later and took her seat next to Lexa. She rolled her eyes when she saw how hungover she looked but gently patted her arm.

 

A plate full of eggs and bacon was slid in front of them as well as two cups of orange juice. For Lexa there was also an extra piece of toast. Bread was supposed to absorb alcohol.

 

“Long night?” Indra asked as she walked into the house carrying a bag of groceries. She set the down on the counter with a loud plop that made Lexa wince. “Ahh, long night indeed,” The older woman grinned.

 

Eventually, they all gathered to eat breakfast and for some reason Anya was being unnaturally kind by taking lead in the conversation with their parents.

 

“Go back to bed,” Indra finally told Lexa when all she was managing to do was push some eggs around on her plate. She had finished the toast and bacon but it was a known thing that eggs were on her list of ‘disliked foods’.

 

Without protest she got up from her seat and went to her room. She shut the door tightly behind her and snuggled under her covers. At this point, throwing up would have been better because she wouldn't have had such an intense hangover.

 

***

 

2:02pm was when she woke up again, and the only telltale signs that she had been drinking last night was the fact that she still had a minor headache. Everything else was fine.

 

Pulling herself out of bed, she walked to the shower and turned it as hot as she could stand before stepping in. The warm water felt nicer than she expected it to, so she took her damn time.

 

Why had she gotten that drunk anyways?

 

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had fucked her girlfriend thinking about the new art teacher.

 

With a groan, she covered her face with her wet hands and rubbed her eyes with the base of her palm.

 

Why was she so into this damn teacher? She had seen her, what? Three times? Four? But the way her eyes lit up when she smiled made Lexa’s stomach turn with that bubbly feeling. Not to mention the fact that the same smile literally lit up the entire room. Her hair was always so perfect, and her body - ugh.

 

She had to stop thinking about Ms. Griffin. She _had_ to.

 

Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and started towards her room when a ball of blonde hair came running at her.

 

“Lexa!” He excitedly yelled as he barreled into her knees.

 

“Aden!” She replied with as much excitement. He was 7 years old and so full of energy it was exhausting. Indra and Gustus had adopted him last year, and since then he came a long way.

 

Indra was a social worker and Aden’s case hit close to home for her because he was in a similar situation to what Lexa had been in. As soon as he had come into the house he instantly took to the football player and claimed her as his favorite person.

 

“How was Josh’s house?” She asked, pulling him off of her legs. Sleepovers were the big thing for him now, so he had gone over to his friend’s house while Indra and Gus went to the game.

 

“Good but I thought you would _never_ wake up!” He sighed, making sure he was very animated with his movements.

 

“Well, you would understand why if you had come to my game. We won!” Lexa told him, poking at his tummy to make him giggle a bit. She was never this soft unless her baby brother was around. He was truly her light.

 

“You won!” He cheered, wrapping her bare legs in a hug. She simply chuckled, and after a moment he pulled away to look up at her very seriously.

 

“Indra told me there is a class for airplanes today at the airport!” He stated, and she knew exactly where this conversation was going.

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Yes! It starts at 5 o’clock! Will you take me? Please?” He asked so innocently her heart swelled with the look in his puppy dog eyes.

 

“Sure, buddy. Let me get dressed. Go see if you can get something to eat before we go. I’ll waste my gas for you but if we have to go out to dinner, you’re paying,” She teased, poking her finger into his stomach again which sent him into a fit of giggles.

 

“I have no money!” He exclaimed, holding his hands out in protest.

 

“Then it looks like you have to eat now,” She laughed, bending down to kiss his head before she started towards her room.

 

Behind her, she heard his quick footsteps running off to ask Indra for something to eat.

 

***

 

The airport was a thirty minute drive and she had to go through the hassle to buckle Aden’s booster seat into her truck but when it was all said and done the ride was pretty enjoyable. She gave her younger brother the aux cord and let him choose songs from his iPad to play.

 

He played some children’s music from disney movies that had Lexa feeling a little nostalgic, but he also played some today's hits that she was surprised to hear he knew the words to.

 

When they finally arrived at the airport, Aden was buzzing with excitement. There was a cargo aircraft towards the left hand side that had a bunch of people surrounding it, so that’s where Lexa figured they’d start. As luck would have it, she was right.

 

Aden didn't protest about holding her hand as they walked, but he skipped and kicked rocks next to her that she would occasionally kick back.

 

When they got up to the big, grey plane she could see how wide his eyes were. “Wow!” He gasped. The crowd seemed to have varying ages, but there were a few kids looking at the massive aircraft with as much astonishment as Aden was. She had to admit, it was pretty impressive.

 

A few minutes later, a woman who was slightly shorter than Lexa came out wearing a suit that looked like she was about to go into combat. There was a rope closing off the area closest to the cargo plane, and she stood on the other side of it which had everyone’s attention.

 

“Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming!” The redhead said loudly, causing the crowd to cheer. When Lexa took another look she saw that there were a lot of older men scattered throughout it as well. Airplanes _weren’t_ her thing, but everyone else here held onto the woman’s words with such intensity that she couldn't help but to wonder why it was something so beloved. Sure, it was impressive but she didn’t really get it.

 

There was a tug on the leg of her basketball shorts and she looked down to see Aden’s round eyes.

 

He whispered something to her that she couldn't make out, so she crouched down to hear him when he repeated it.

 

“Can we move up, please? I can’t see.”

 

“Here, buddy,” She replied, bending her neck so he could swing his leg over her shoulder. When she stood back up he let out a little squeak of excitement and held onto the sides of her face for dear life.

 

After about ten minutes, Lexa began to zone out, and instead of watching the presenter she watched the people around her. Aden, on the other hand, was into the presentation the entire time. When the engine of the plane started, he balled his hands into fists and threw them in the air with an excited scream.

 

Lexa laughed at him and how attentive he was. She caught a few words like “Early 1900s” and “World War II” but she didn't care to tune in. History was _not_ her subject of choice.

 

The presentation was about 45 minutes long and Lexa’s shoulders were a bit sore from holding Aden the entire time. The way he bounced next to her and squeezed her hand when he got excited afterwards was enough to make her not regret it, though.

 

The crowd had thinned a bit and she was about to start heading towards the truck when a pretty woman walked up to the two of them. She had long, brunette hair and soft brown eyes. She only smiled at Lexa and after that all of her attention was focused on Aden.

 

“Hey, little man. I’m Raven Reyes. What’s your name?” She asked, crouching down to be eye level with him.

 

“Aden,” He stated, pressing against Lexa’s legs in a shy way.

 

“Well, Aden, did you like the presentation?” She asked and his eyes lit up as he nodded. “Want me to let you in on a little secret?” Her voice lowered and so did his.

 

“Yes!” He whispered, leaning closer to her as he awaited the most exciting news his little heart could handle.

 

“I’m a mechanic here, but I also teach classes every Sunday called Junior Pilots,” Her eyes flicked up to meet Lexa’s to making sure the brunette was listening as well. She was.

 

“Junior Pilots?” He repeated. Aden still hadn't totally mastered the ‘r’ sound yet which only made it that much cuter.

 

“Yeah. It’s every Sunday at 1:00pm,” She paused to look up at Lexa again, and the quarterback nodded once to let her know she was still keeping up. “We teach things like types of planes, parts of them and when they were made. You looked like you really liked learning about the Cargo plane. Did you understand all of it?”

 

“Most of it. Some bigger words I didn't,” He frowned. At this point he had completely peeled himself off of Lexa’s legs and was face to face with ‘Raven Reyes’.

 

“Well if that’s something you’d want to do I can give your--” She cut herself off, obviously knowing that Lexa was too young to have him herself, but she was unsure of their relationship.

 

“Sister,” She filled in the blank for the slightly older woman.

 

“I can give your sister a card with all the information on it,” Raven offered, breaking out into a huge grin as Aden nodded enthusiastically. She stood at full height, then, pulling a card out of her wallet which she retrieved from her back pocket that had all of the information in it.

 

“Yes, please!” Aden bounced on his heels and looked up to watch the exchange between the two.

 

“Most kids are interested, but not this interested. He seems to really love planes. Kind of reminds me of myself when I was younger,” She stated, holding the card out for Lexa to take.

 

“I don't have much money to pay for it myself but I can talk to our parents for sure,” Lexa nodded, taking it from her hand.

 

“It’s not very expensive,” She assured her, “I never caught your name,” Raven noted, crossing her arms with a friendly smile.

 

“Lexa,” She smiled back.

 

“Well, it was nice to meet you guys. I hope you can come, Aden,” She said, reaching down to shake his hand before shaking Lexa’s.

 

“Nice to meet you too!” Aden grinned, and Lexa simply smiled again.

 

The entire ride back home Aden wouldn't stop talking about the plane. It was cute because he couldn't quite figure out the bigger words but he tried his hardest to remember them.

 

When they got home, Lexa headed to the kitchen to give the card to Indra, explaining how it was a class for younger kids to learn more about planes and the older woman seemed pretty on board with the idea.

 

“The only thing is, is that I meet with the ladies to play bridge at noon on Sundays. I won't be home in time to take him. Gustus works until later, you know that,” Indra frowned.

 

“I can take him,” Lexa shrugged. “Maybe we can convince Anya to come with us too. Or, she could take him the days I can’t. We can make it work. The instructor seemed to really like him.”

 

“He’s spoiled rotten,” Was all Indra said before waving Lexa off to tell Aden the good news.

 

“Hey, Little Man!” She called, using his nickname to get his attention as she pushed her way into his room.

 

“Lexa, _no!_ ” He screeched, his hands outstretched as Lexa felt something crunch beneath her foot. Her eyes went wide and when she lifted it she saw Aden’s lego spaceship that he was about half way done with scattered into many pieces.

 

“Oh my gosh, buddy, I’m so sorry,” She said, crouching down to look at the destroyed ship. When she looked back up, she saw Aden hastily wipe his tears away as he nodded.

 

“It’s okay,” He said in a small voice which let her know it totally wasn’t okay. When you grow up with no one, you learn not to take people for granted. Aden learned that at a young age, and she could only assume that’s why he wasn't terribly mad at her.

 

“No it’s not. Want me to help you fix it?” She offered, reaching out to lightly touch his arm. He bit his quivering bottom lip but didn’t reply.

 

He had spent the last three days getting that half of the ship built that Lexa had so carelessly destroyed, and she had never felt more awful about anything. He must have got it out to keep building as soon as they got home.

 

“We can get it done in half the time if we both work on it,” She tried again when she felt someone’s presence behind her.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Anya asked, looking down at the lego pieces everywhere. Lexa moved to sit next to Aden and she pulled him into a hug where he nodded into her shoulder.

 

“Will you help rebuild it too?” He asked, his voice cracking from the tears he was trying to hold back. The question was directed towards Anya. The eldest sibling looked between the younger two and sighed.

 

“Sure,” She said, sitting down on the other side of Aden. The three of them began gathering all of the pieces and after they were organized into piles, Aden flattened out the instructions.

 

It took about ten minutes for Lexa to remember why she had even gone there in the first place. Aden’s tears had been reduced down to sniffles and she looked over at him with a grin, knowing the news would boost his mood.

 

“Guess what?”

 

“What?” He asked, not looking away from the spaceship as he continued to build the base.

 

“Indra said you could go to the Junior Pilots class,” She smiled, and that’s when she had his full attention.

 

“Really?” He asked, jumping to his feet. When she nodded he clapped his hands and threw them around her neck.

 

“But, Indra and Gus can take you which means I’ll have to unless something else comes up. If it does, maybe Anya will,” Lexa grinned, looking over the boy’s shoulder at her sister.

 

Anya rolled her eyes, but quickly smiled when Aden looked at her.

 

“Yes! Can you come with us sometime too?” He asked, still hanging off of Lexa’s neck. Anya glared at her younger sister but nodded at the boy.

 

“Sure, buddy. Maybe I’ll learn a thing or two about planes.”

 

By the time Aden had to go to bed, they had the spaceship nearly done to what he had in the first place. Anya had abandoned them about half an hour ago for a phone call from Octavia, so Lexa made sure to collect all of the spare pieces into a container for them to continue on another day.

 

When her brother was all snuggled up in bed, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled the covers to his chin. She was getting up to leave when he pulled her in for a hug.

 

“Thank you,” Was all he said. She didn't know if it was for taking him to the airport, getting the class confirmed or for helping him build his spaceship again, but she just kissed his other cheek.

 

“I love you, buddy. Sleep tight.”

 

“Love you too,” He smiled before his attention turned to Gus who had gotten home about an hour ago. The older man went to say goodnight to Aden as Lexa slid out.

 

Anya was sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels when she caught sight of Lexa.

 

“I hate you,” The blonde said without looking up.

 

“Why now?” Lexa chuckled as she plopped down next to her.

 

“You crushed his damn spaceship and he still fucking idolizes you,” Anya rolled her eyes.

 

“Language,” Indra scolded as she sat down on the loveseat.

 

Both girls just laughed, and when Gustus came in he took the seat next to his wife. The four of them decided to watch a movie that Anya fell asleep halfway through.

 

When she finally went to her room, Lexa changed into an old t-shirt and boxers. When she turned off the light and laid down, she realized she had gone the rest of the day without thinking of Ms. Griffin.

 

Lexa rubbed her hands over her eyes and turned onto her side with a sigh. With that, she let her mind wander to places it could only go at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love reading your guys' comments. Thank you for all of your support <3 - J


	4. Chapter Four

**Clarke**

 

“Clarke, the  _ cutest _ little boy was there today. I’m pretty sure he’ll be a part of my class,” Raven said as she walked through the door at nearly eight.

 

They didn’t live together, but Raven often crashed at Clarke’s house for no reason at all. The two had been roommates for nearly three years before they decided to get their own places, and since neither of them had anyone to sleep next to at night they would sometimes bunk up.

 

“You’re home late,” The blonde smiled around a mouthful of pasta.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to get things ready for next weekend to spend the rest of this week fully focused on mechanical issues,” The Latina stated, swiping her hands straight in front of her to show how she’d have tunnel vision.

 

“Never in my life would I have guessed that you’d teach a children’s class,” Clarke snorted before pointing to the stove. “Leftovers.”

 

“And this is why I love you,” Raven cooed as she filled a plate. “Last year if you told me I would be an Aircraft Mechanic, I would have said hell yeah,” She started, only pausing to shovel food in her mouth as she plopped onto the couch next to Clarke, “If you had told me I would  _ volunteer  _ to show children parts of airplanes, and types of airplanes I would have said  _ hell no! _ ” She laughed.

 

Clarke chimed in with her own laughter and shook her head. “I’m proud of you, though,” She smiled.

 

“Me too.”

 

They decided to watch Pocahontas while the night was still young. Even at their age, they were suckers for Disney movies. They also liked to watch romance movies a  _ lot _ , but that would be on a Friday or Saturday night after hitting the bars.

 

Usually, Raven wouldn’t stay over on a Sunday but both women were kind of in a funk and they relied on each other’s company. When Clarke turned to say something to her, she saw that her best friend had fallen asleep on the couch. Like the dutiful person she was, she got a blanket out of the audiman and covered her with it. She picked up Raven’s phone that already had her fingerprint in it, unlocked it and set her alarm for the morning.

 

She took a quick shower and fell asleep nearly the second her head hit the pillow.

 

***

 

When the alarm clock sounded in the morning, Clarke groaned and rolled over to hit the snooze button. It was times like these when she wished she had chosen to be an elementary school teacher for the extra hour of sleep.

 

When the alarm went off again, she groaned and rolled out of bed. Shuffling out into the kitchen, she saw Raven hadn’t moved a muscle from when she had tucked her in the night before. 

 

After starting the coffee, she headed back into her room to tame the mess on top of her head since she had opted to go to sleep with wet hair.

 

A part of her wanted to straighten it, but the other part of her decided she’d rather spend the extra time to make breakfast. When the blonde waves wouldn’t settle to a decent position, she tied them up in a tight bun on top of her head.

 

When she was satisfied with her work, she carefully changed into a white button down shirt and a black skirt. It needed a pop of color so she added a necklace and returned to the kitchen for her saving grace: coffee.

 

She poured it in a travel mug to keep it hotter longer and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Pulling her phone off the charger, she checked her emails as she ate.

 

Clarke put her bowl in the dishwasher which was not yet full and went back to her room to brush her teeth and do her make up. When it was all said and done, she had gotten ready in a little less than an hour and she was on her way to school. Raven was still snoring on her couch when she left.

 

She happened to arrive at the same time as Marcus Kane. He had a dry sense of humor and instantly took to Clarke as a person. She was growing fond of the older man, so she waved before grabbing her bag.

 

“Nice morning, isn’t it?” He noted as they fell into step.

 

“The sun isn't even up yet,” Clarke chuckled as he held the door open for her. She smiled her thanks.

 

The hallways were crowded with kids already. They usually got to school early and lingered by the lockers with their friends. She heard someone laugh loudly and turned to look at a group. The cheerleader she had seen jump into Lexa’s back was standing among the cluster of people and when Clarke shifted her eyes they locked onto green ones already looking at her. Her body did the weird tingly thing of excitement and she watched as Lexa quickly averted her gaze when she realized she was caught.

 

Clarke turned the corner and slid into her classroom with furrowed brows.

 

***

 

The day flew by with a breeze. She noticed the cheerleader from the game was in her fourth period class and her name was Costia. She was a senior, and didn’t really seem to care that much for art. Clarke caught her eyes a few times by mistake. She hadn’t even realized she had been looking at her that frequently. 

 

Costia and Clarke seemed like complete opposites - looks and personality. Costia was a tad bit shorter than she was, had very curly dark hair, a darker complexion, hazel eyes and she was stick thin. Clarke on the other hand wasn’t stick thin, had a pale complexion, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.   
  
The students were working on their paintings so she didn’t have to stand up to teach anything to them. The lesson had been given the week before, they just had to do it correctly now. They were working on abstract art, and some kids were exceeding at it while others… she didn’t want to say they were bad because in her mind  _ everyone  _ had potential.

 

She caught parts of conversation throughout the day, but since she was working on a project of her own she was able to zone out most of the time. She had a few football players in her classes who wouldn’t stop talking about the game, but then there were kids like Monty who wouldn’t talk much at all.

 

She had actually grown quite fond of him already. He was very smart and had a really good eye for art. Not only that, but he was talented. He didn’t seem to talk to many people. Actually, the only person she had ever seen him talking to was Lexa.

 

Damn, she seemed to be everywhere. Clarke shook her head and continued on with her painting.

 

***

 

The next two days went by like a breeze and she hadn’t really thought of much besides work. FInn had texted her a few times asking to go out again this Friday, and she didn’t have a good excuse to say no, but she also didn’t want to say yes.

 

She didn’t know why she was so opposed to going. He was somewhat funny and definitely charming. Maybe she was waiting for other plans to come up… but what other plans would there be? Raven usually had Friday’s off of work but she had been talking about going to some expo upstate. 

 

With a sigh, Clarke watched from her desk as students made their way into the classroom for art club.

 

Monty was the first one in and she gave him a smile as he waved. A few other kids came in too but she wasn’t too sure of their names. One was Harper maybe? Then there was a girl named Maya she knew for sure. Everyone else was kind of quiet or they had friends they talked to.

 

The first day she had told the students that she didn’t care what they did in art club. This was a place people would come if they needed to escape, and she didn’t care in what form of art that was. If they needed any help, she would be there to offer it but it was mostly run by the student themselves.

 

A boy she didn’t know the name of called her over for help on getting the eyes right on the clown he was drawing. A little creepy, but Clarke took the time required to help him figure it out. When she rounded the table to look at Monty’s drawing she saw he had moved on from the tiger and was now working on painting a landscape which was personally her favorite type of art.

 

“This looks good,” She complimented him, and he smiled up at her.

 

“Thank you. I got the idea from a picture my dad showed me. He travels to unique places and takes pictures to send back to me.”

 

“That’s awesome,” Clarke smiled, but her attention was caught when the door closed. Lexa Woods walked in with a bag slung over her shoulder from her practice. She was wearing black converse, dark grey board shorts and a sea green tank top that really brought out her eyes.

 

The green of her eyes was incredible. Clarke wanted to sit her down and sketch them. She wanted to draw them and analyze every little fleck in them because they were  _ so _ pretty.

 

Lexa’s face upturned into a grin and she blushed a little bit. Clarke gave a friendly smile and broke their gaze. She didn't mean to stare but the inner artist was screaming to draw her eyes.

 

When the quarterback went to sit down next to Monty, Clarke chanced a glance up and saw that there was a tribal tattoo on Lexa’s upper right arm. 

 

She decided to double back to her desk to get something for the brunette to paint with since she had promised to try it last time she was in her room.

 

Walking over with a canvas, a paint pallet and a few brushes she stopped next to the younger woman and watched as Lexa’s eyes immediately left Monty and turned to her. Clarke raised her eyebrows at the younger woman and pressed a friendly smile on her face.

 

“Ms. Griffin,” Lexa said with a smile reflecting her own.

 

“Lexa,” She stated back, trying not to roll her eyes.

 

“Are those for me?” She asked, pointing at the stuff she held in her hands. Clarke nodded and set it in front of her.

 

“You said you’d try painting, so I brought you the stuff to do that.”

 

“I also said my artistic abilities are slim to none,” Lexa chuckled, looking down at the stuff given to her.

 

“You’re not gonna paint an entire canvas in one go. It’ll take time if you want to do it right,” Monty said from beside the football player. She glanced over at him and Clarke took the time to admire the tattoo now that she was closer. She wanted to know the meaning behind it.

 

“I don’t know,” Lexa frowned, her green eyes turning back to the empty canvas. She experimentally picked up a brush before opening the paint pallet to see what she’d be working with. “What do I even paint?”

 

“Anything that means something to you,” Was all Clarke said. That would be her answer every single time. If people didn’t paint things that interested them then there would be no point in painting. It was an escape, a hobby they’d fall in love with so it became more effortless as time passed.

 

Lexa pulled her bottom lip under her teeth and chewed it thoughtfully for a moment.  “And I have to sketch it out first?” She asked, but the teacher only shrugged.

 

“It’s up to you.”

 

“Maybe next time. I wanna see if I can paint this entire thing in,” She stopped to look up to the clock, “35 minutes.”

 

Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes met hers and they held them there. That  _ green  _ held her for longer than it should have, but the student didn’t look away either. When she realized what had happened, Clarke cleared her throat and glanced up to see if anyone else needed her attention. Just her luck, they didn’t.

 

“I saw you at the game,” Lexa said, pulling her attention back down to her. She noticed how pretty the younger girl really was. The curves of her face were soft, while the edges were sharp. Her lips were full and currently upturned in the smallest smile she had seen… but her eyes. Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about her eyes.

 

“You did?” The statement caught her by surprise, but they had both very obviously smiled at each other. They had before Costia had thrown herself on Lexa’s back with her number written on her cheek. Clarke quirked a brow and watched as the brunette did the same.

 

“I did. Your dinner plans fell through?” 

 

“No, actually,” The blonde snorted, turning on her heels. She was  _ not  _ having that conversation with  _ that _ student. She turned around to throw a quick, “You play good,” over her shoulder, and caught those damn green eyes flicking up from her (ass?) to her eyes. 

 

She went over to her desk, bent her head and tried to concentrate on her own painting, but something else was nagging at her. She shook her head and clenched her jaw. She allowed herself to take three glances - and two of those times they locked eyes.

 

***

 

A few people called her attention, and she gratefully helped them. It was a good distraction, but the time felt like it was flying by. Before she knew it, it was time to go home. She looked at her phone to see that Raven had texted a few times but nothing really important. When she looked up again, kids were packing their stuff and leaving without saying goodbye.

 

It didn’t bother her one bit. She would see them the next day. Well, most of them.

 

She watched as Lexa stood up, picking up the bag from her practice. Clarke noticed the soft outline of muscles in her arm, and again her brain was brought back to the pattern of the tattoo and the green in her eyes. 

 

That exact time is when the brunette looked up, and then blushed when she caught Clarke’s gaze. That was strange. The blonde narrowed her eyes slightly, but smiled a little when the quarterback walked over to her desk.

 

“Did you like painting better?” She asked before the student could say anything. Up close, those eyes took her breath away again. That seemed to be the only thing her mind was allowing herself to circle back to.

 

“Better than drawing, but I still suck at it.” Clarke laughed and watched those mesmerizing eyes light up with it.

 

“Stop being so hard on yourself.”

 

“I told you, art isn’t my thing. Football though… I have total faith in my abilities there,” Lexa smiled a little.

 

“Then why did you decide to come to art club? Not that I don’t enjoy you here, just asking out of curiosity,” She licked her lips and saw Lexa’s eyes flick down to watch.

 

The younger woman caught her mistake and passed her gaze between blue eyes before clearing her throat. “My friends were talking about this new art teacher and I had to come see what all the hype was about.”

 

There was a playful glint in her eyes that Clarke picked up on right away. 

 

“Ask me why I came to the game again,” She teased, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for Lexa’s response. The room had long cleared out.

 

“Oh, I know why you came to the game,” The cockiness in her smile made Clarke’s cheeks warm and her stomach turned in an uncomfortable yet completely pleasurable way. Reaching out and arm she gently pushed Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, entertain me,” The blonde smiled, her tongue sticking out underneath her bottom teeth.

 

“Okay, okay,” Lexa held her arms up to show she was innocent, but when she put them back down the bag slid and she had to readjust it. “Why’d you decide to come to the game after your dinner plans fell through?”

 

Clarke had never rolled her eyes harder in her life but she played along. “Because I heard all this talk about the quarterback and I needed to see what all the hype was about. And for your information, my dinner plans did  _ not _ fall through. We just called it an early night.”

 

“And…?” Lexa prompted.

 

“And?” The blonde was confused.

 

“And what did you think?”

 

“Shut up, I already told you you were pretty good. From the look on your face, though, I’m not the first person to tell you that,” She laughed a brilliant laugh, and Lexa couldn’t help but to chuckle along with it.

 

“Are you allowed to tell me to shut up? I thought there was a rule about teachers cussing,” Lexa teased, grinning to show the older woman she was kidding.

 

“You consider shut up a cuss word?”

 

“Two cuss words,” Lexa’s eyes got wide, and it gave her such a great view of that damn green.

 

“So up is a cuss word?” Clarke asked, prodding further at the teen.

 

Now, it was Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes. “ _ Ms. Griffin, _ ” She sighed. “Are you mocking me?”

 

“No, never,” The teacher laughed. Again, the effect of it could be seen on the younger girl’s face. “Enough with me in the hotspot. I didn't know you had a tattoo.” Why would she know that?

 

Lexa glanced down to her upper arm like she forgot it was there. “I actually have three.”

 

“Three?” She didn't even try to hide the surprise in her voice. Lexa just smiled at it, not moving to show her where the other two were. “You seem young to have so many.”

 

“Don’t you know it's impolite to ask a woman her age?” Lexa smirked and Clarke didn't even realize how her heart fluttered at that face.

 

“It’s a good thing I didn't ask then,” She shrugged.

 

“Do you have a first name?” The brunette asked, the question totally coming out of right field.

 

It shocked her for a second, and she reached down to play with the ring she had on her thumb. “Everyone has a first name.”

 

“Okay, what’s yours?” 

 

“Are teachers supposed to tell their students their first names?” Clarke asked, her heart doubling back in nervousness. Her eyes flicked over Lexa’s face, drinking in every little detail of it.

 

“Am I technically your student? I just come to art club.”

 

“I don't know…” She trailed off.

 

“I mean, you can tell me or I can just look at Costia’s syllabus,” Lexa shrugged, realizing what she had said a second too late. Clarke pursed her lips and watched as a deep blush spread across the football player’s face.

 

“She’s the one you were with at the game, right? The cheerleader?” The blonde asked, deciding to prod. She didn't know why. She did know why. She liked hearing about other people’s relationship, but she could feel her walls beginning to build at the mention of this one.

 

“Yeah,” Was all Lexa said to that. Her eyes instantly dropped and Clarke missed them the second they were gone.

 

“You two seem close,” She tried to get further and Lexa hitched her bag over her shoulder again, her eyes returning for a brief moment. She could practically see the younger girl’s brain chugging.

 

“Something like that.” The stoic look on her face made Clarke instantly suspicious of what the younger girl was hiding. She didn't say anything so Lexa met her eyes and continued, “We’re kind of dating.”

 

“I see,” She nodded, trying to let the news bounce off of her. “How can two people _ kind of _ date?”

 

“Quarterback and head cheerleader. Just kinda works like that,” Lexa shrugged, turning around to walk past where she had sat with Monty. “I gotta get going, though. I have a date.”

 

“A date?” Clarke asked, instantly horrified that she was openly cheating.

 

“With my little brother,” Lexa finished, the smile returning to her face but not reaching her eyes.

 

“Bye Lexa,” She called after her.

 

“Bye Ms. Griffin,” She called back, exiting the room.

 

“Clarke,” She raised her voice to make sure the younger woman heard.

 

“What was that?” Lexa popped her head back into the room, her brown hair falling in waves over her shoulder beautifully.

 

“My first name, it’s Clarke. Let's just keep it between us. I thought I’d spare you the time of looking at your girlfriend’s syllabus.”

 

Now her smile reached her eyes. “Okay,” Lexa chuckled, and Clarke’s lips pulled into the smile where she trapped her tongue under her top teeth. “Goodbye, Clarke.”

 

Then she was gone. The blonde sat down in her chair and ran her hand through her hair. That had to be the most delicious way anyone had ever said her name. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and picked her purse up to put the strap over her shoulder.

 

As she was walking out, she noticed there was a canvas left behind. Of course it was exactly where Lexa had been sitting.

 

There was a background of trees that were painted rather poorly, but she’d never say it out loud. In the front of the painting was a blonde woman sitting in the grass. She had blue eyes.

 

It was pretty bad, Lexa was right, but she couldn't shake the feeling this was her. Her heart flipped in her chest and she picked up the canvas to gently flip it over. Nothing more.

 

Of course, she was probably overthinking it. It was probably a random girl, but the hair was wavy, and around her length. The eyes were the right shade of blue.

 

She took a deep breath, put it in a drawer for safe keeping, and left her classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I love that you seem to be enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it! Let me know any suggestions/thoughts you have in the comments. Hope you all have a great week x - J


	5. Chapter Five

**Lexa**

 

It had been a nearly a week since she learned the teacher’s first name. Lexa had tried avoiding her Monday which wasn’t hard, but for some reason by the time Tuesday rolled around she realized how badly she wanted to hear her voice and make her smile again. That was the exact reason she was avoiding her - because when she was around the teacher it awoke some deep feelings inside of her and quite frankly it scared the shit out of her.

 

The teacher’s name continuously repeated in her head, and she had said it out loud a few times when she was alone in her room. Clarke. Clarke Griffin. It was a beautiful name and it captured the blonde’s essence perfectly. That’s why she found her feet carrying her to the art teacher’s room during third period.

 

The door was closed again but she didn’t care anymore. Twisting the knob, she saw it was unlocked and peaked inside. The teacher was hunched over a student desk, a paint brush streaking colors onto a canvas.

 

“Can I come in?” Lexa asked, and Clarke flinched in surprise at the voice. When they made eye contact the teacher's face contorted into a beautiful smile.

 

“Yeah, sure. Close the door behind you, though.”

 

Lexa did as she was told before crossing the room to sit in the seat across from the blonde.

 

“Shouldn't you be in class?” Clarke asked as she glanced up from her painting again.

 

Lexa dismissed the question and instead focused the attention to the older woman’s skills. 

 

“You're a really amazing artist, you know that?” The brunette asked and Clarke smiled with mild embarrassment.

 

“Thank you,” She said softly and Lexa smiled back. “But you never answered my question.” There was the teacher voice.

 

“Study hall third bell. I have nothing to do,” The quarterback shrugged.

 

“Study, maybe,” Ms. Griffin chuckled, and instantly Lexa brightened up from being able to make the teacher laugh.

 

“I need to find a class to go to to work on my stuff. Anya’s in there and it’s hard not to talk to her.”

 

“Anya?”

 

“My…” Lexa trailed off. She still wasn't sure what to call her. Cousin or sister? Legally sister. Sister and best friend. “Sister,” She finished.

 

“Sister?” Clarke seemed to have totally forgot about her painting the second Lexa sat down. “I didn't know you had a sister.”

 

“There’s a lot of things you don't know about me,” She replied, not meaning to come off as flirtatious she had.

 

“Is that right?” 

 

“Mhm,” She smirked. “But there’s also a lot I don't know about you.”

 

“What would you like to know?” Clarke asked. Blue eyes searched green and Lexa got captured by the sheer beauty of them once again as the teacher studied her.

 

“Do you have any siblings?”  _ Way to start it off with a banger, Lexa _ , she scolded herself

 

“Nope. Only child.”

 

“Pets?”

 

“Afraid not.”

 

“Disappointing, Ms. Griffin,” Lexa feigned being upset and the ends of the teacher’s mouth pulled again.

 

“What about you. I know you have the two siblings, anyone else?” 

 

Lexa shook her head.

 

“And pets?” 

 

“Nope.”

 

“And you criticized me?” Clarke exclaimed with a fluttery laugh.

 

“It's not my choice! My sister’s allergic to practically everything.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Lexa could hear the sincerity in her voice.

 

“What if you write me passes to come here during this period?” Lexa blurted out of nowhere and instantly her heart began racing.

 

“To do what? Talk?” Ms. Griffin asked, but by the tone of her voice Lexa wanted to believe she wasn't totally opposed to the idea.

 

“Talk and work on art. It’ll be a nice break in the day. I like your company,” What was she doing? Why was she saying things like that?

 

The blonde was silent for a long time before she finally spoke. “We’ll see.”

 

That wasn’t a no, but it also wasn’t a yes. For some reason her head decided for her that it was time to leave.“So I’ll see you around the halls, I guess.” Lexa stood from her chair and quirked a grin.

 

“What about tomorrow? Are you coming to art club?” Clarke asked, her eyes following the student as she made her way towards the door.

 

“I’m no artist!” She exclaimed.

 

“You did good!”

 

“You didn't even see what I painted,” She laughed.

 

“So you won't come?” Ms. Griffin almost sounded disappointed.

 

“Maybe after practice. You planning on coming to the game?”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” The teacher grinned mischievously before flicking her paintbrush at Lexa and going back to work.

 

“See you tomorrow, Clarke,” The brunette cheekily teased, a grin bursting onto her face when she saw the surprised look the teacher had. She slipped out of the room before another word could be said.

 

***

 

Wednesday’s practices were always hard because for some reason once it reached the middle of the week everyone started lagging. Coach had them running like mad men (and women) out there. By the time practice was over she was exhausted.

 

Lincoln didn't say anything either as they split ways in the locker room to take their showers. Lexa took her sweet ass time, enjoying how the warm water relaxed her muscles. 

 

When she got out, she realized that she was nearly the only one left in the room except for a few sophomores who she didn't really talk to. Glancing up at the clock, she sighed in frustration. If she did go to art club there would only be about 15 minutes before she’d have to leave again.

 

“Lexa!” She heard someone should from the entrance. It was a female voice, so they couldn't enter the locker room.

 

It took her a second to think of who it could be before it clicked with her. “Anya?”

 

“Yeah, after you get dressed will you come do some kicking practice with me?”

 

“Sure, give me a minute,” Lexa called back. Kicking with her sister was one of the last things she wanted to do right now, but there was no point in going to art club with such little time anyways. 

 

Getting dressed quickly, she picked up her bag and headed towards the soccer fields.

 

***

 

There was a pang of disappointment in her when she realized that she hadn’t been able to see Ms. Griffin. She had practiced goals with Anya for nearly half an hour. Well, Anya practiced her kicking while Lexa tried and failed to block her. She had to hand it to her, her sister was good.

 

The two siblings were walking towards their cars with their respective gear in hand. Indra and Gus had a fair amount of money so each girl got their own car but they had to pay half for each. Anya drove a slightly more expensive car than Lexa’s white ‘04 dodge ram. Her sister had a ‘13 toyota camry. To say she was jealous was an understatement, but she loved her truck.

 

Anya was currently talking about a boy in her history class named Jasper who seemed to continuously make a fool out of himself every day, and the stories she told made Lexa laugh a lot.

 

“He’s constantly challenging the teacher like Mr. Rambos doesn’t know what he’s talking about… but he does. He wouldn’t have been able to get a job if he was an idiot. Half of the things that kid says doesn’t even make sense!” Anya huffed in annoyance.

 

Lexa was listening intently until the movement of someone standing up caught her attention. She turned to look and her heart nearly stopped in it’s tracks. A few feet away from them was Ms. Griffin, looking down defeatedly at a deflated tire.

 

“Oh, An, I forgot my water bottle in the locker room. I’ll catch you at home,” Lexa made the quick get away. It was a stupid excuse, but her sister seemed to buy it. Lexa only had a few water bottles that she would bring to her games. Stupid superstitions.

 

Her heart was racing with excitement by the time she got to the blonde teacher’s side.

 

“Need some help?” Lexa asked as she looked down at the tire. 

 

“You seem to come out of nowhere a lot,” Clarke stated with a small smile, but she could see the older woman was a bit tired. “Do you know how to fix a flat?”

 

“I know how to  _ change _ a flat. Do you have a spare?” Lexa asked, only smirking at the first thing that was said about her.

 

“Yeah, I think it’s in the trunk. You’d think I’d know how to change a tire by now,” She huffed at herself.

 

Lexa found the weirdest things adorable. The teacher was only talking about changing the tire, but her neat blonde hair was slightly frizzy from the heat and she seemed frustrated with herself. It was downright adorable.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I have really good timing,” Lexa laughed and Clarke’s face lit up a bit at the sound, but it went unnoticed by the football player. The blonde rested her hand on the quarterback’s lower back and brushed against it gently as she passed. That damn perfume would be the death of her.

 

There was obvious tension between them, at least in Lexa’s mind and she was usually pretty good at reading people.

 

She was trying to be good, she really was, but when Clarke rounded her car to open her trunk, green eyes dipped down to the teacher’s ass which looked… god damn. She didn’t stand a fucking chance with this woman - she was over here practically swooning at the smallest movement.

 

Shaking her head, she turned her gaze to watch as the blonde lifted the top piece off of the trunk to reveal another flat spare.

 

Lexa stifled her laugh as she looked at the second deflated tire. “When was the last time you checked on this thing?”

 

Clarke looked utterly exhausted and she shook her head. “I don’t know.. I bought the car about three years ago, but it was used and I just never thought to look.”

 

Lexa hesitated for a long moment, really trying to process what she was about to do. Her mind told her to keep her mouth shut, but of course she didn’t listen to herself.

 

“There’s an Autozone just around the corner. I could take you to get a new tire… and spare,” She offered, gesturing to the pathetic looking deflated one in the trunk. When she turned her gaze back to the teacher, she automatically reflected the smile the older woman was already wearing. 

 

Clarke’s smile was so beautiful, but Lexa could see she looked a little hesitant.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I could just call my-”

 

“No, it’s not a big deal at all,” Lexa cut her off with the wave of her hand. That’s when she realized what an idiot she was. So Ms. Griffin could call her… what? She should have let her finish.

 

The teacher chewed on her lip in thought for a moment before nodding. “I suppose that would be okay. Yes, thank you.”

 

The brunette took a deep breath and nodded back. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She chanced a look down at Clarke’s cleavage that was just poking out of her shirt . The teacher didn’t notice because she had been looking over her shoulder to lock her car.

 

God, the things Lexa would do to that woman. Her gaze dropped farther down to look at smooth legs and from there she was a goner. Her eyes slowly trailed up the older woman’s body, hovering at the cleavage again. When she returned to look at ocean eyes, Lexa saw that Clarke was studying her too. 

 

An automatic smirk crossed her face and every day for the rest of her life she would stand a little straighter after that.

 

“My truck’s just over here,” She broke the silence.

 

It was odd seeing a teacher in her passenger seat but she didn’t mind the way the blonde effortlessly seemed to fit into the picture. Lexa began driving towards the vehicle store, willing her palms to stop sweating as she turned. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air until Ms. Griffin finally broke it.

 

“You didn’t come to art club,” It was a simple statement, but when Lexa looked over she couldn’t meet the older woman’s eyes.

 

“Practice ran over and then Anya asked me to play soccer with her for a bit,” She shrugged.

 

“Anya, your sister?” Clarke asked, and Lexa raised her eyebrows in shock.

 

“I’m surprised you remember. Yeah, that’s the one.”

 

A noise of confirmation hummed at the back of the teacher’s throat but she said nothing more. Lexa chewed on her lower lip and gripped the steering wheel hard as she willed herself to stop acting like an idiot.

 

Of course, she wasn’t doing anything stupid she just felt very overwhelmed by the beautiful woman’s presence. 

 

“Since I didn’t come does that mean you’re skipping the game?” Lexa asked, finally able to meet blue eyes.

 

“You coming to art club suddenly determines me coming to the game?” Clarke asked, and the younger woman felt the heat of a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks.

 

Never before had she been so awkward around a girl. She was Lexa Woods for god sake. Usually, she was charismatic and charming but right now she was stumbling and falling flat on her face. Clearing her throat, she raised her hand to scratch at the back of her neck uncomfortably. 

 

“That’s, uh, not what I meant,” She sighed, staring hard at the road ahead of her.

 

Ms. Griffin chuckled and pulled out her phone. She started scrolling through the notifications she had gotten and Lexa fought her urge to sneak a peek at who she was texting. When no other words were passed between the two of them, the brunette took a deep breath to calm the nerves bouncing through her body.

 

Putting on her blinker, she turned into the parking lot of AutoZone and parked in a space close to the front. She clenched her jaw and got out of her car the same time the teacher did. She had offered to take her here which also meant she would be taking the ravishing woman back and probably helping her with the tire.

 

She followed Clarke in to the musky building and sat in one of the dirty green chairs while she waited for the blonde to talk to the large man behind the desk. She pulled out her phone and realized Costia had texted her asking for a makeshift movie night. She frowned at the message before glancing back up at the teacher who had her back turned to her.

 

Costia seemed like a distant memory whenever she looked at Clarke but there was something about the fact the teacher elicited so many raw emotions in her that scared the shit out of her.

 

Then her phone was ringing with Indra’s number. She flinched in surprise at the impeccable timing and the buzzing in her hands.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi!” The voice was instantly recognizable as Aden’s.

 

“Hey, buddy. What’s up?” She asked.

 

“Indra said I can come to your game Friday if you want,” He sounded like he was buzzing with excitement and it made her smile instantly. 

 

“If  _ I _ want?” Lexa’s voice was teasing and he giggled on the other end of the phone. Her smile only grew.

 

“Yes! She said if you think so,” He stated, sounding too grown up.

 

“Of course I want you to be there, bud. I think it sounds like a great idea.”

 

“Okay!” He cheered, not bothering to move his mouth away from the phone as he screamed her confirmation to the other people in the room. Lexa flinched and pulled the phone away from her ear. When she looked up, she met blue eyes and instantly her heart began dancing.

 

“When are you gonna be home?” Aden’s voice snapped her out of the trance their gaze held and she glanced down at her shoes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the blonde making her way over.

 

“I’m not sure yet,” She shrugged although he couldn’t see her movement.

 

“When you get here can we finish my spaceship?” He asked innocently, and she smiled again.

 

“Yeah, of course.” They almost had the entire thing built but the process had been delayed by a few days when Gus came home with a lego car Aden decided he wanted to build first. Lexa acted like it was a chore just to make herself seem like less of a child to her family but everyone knew she enjoyed it as much as the young boy did. 

 

In front of her shoes was a second pair that belonged to Clarke. Aden said something on the other end that didn’t register with her as her eyes raked up the figure that was ‘Ms. Griffin’. Lexa swallowed hard. 

 

“Hey buddy, I gotta go,” She huffed apologetically, diverting her gaze to something other than the teacher. The blonde took the seat next to her. 

 

“Okay, I love you!” He chirped.

 

“Love you too,” She smiled before hanging up the phone. The message from Costia returned to her screen.

 

She pulled her lip under her front teeth to bite it as she thought out a response. She had promised Aden she’d watch a movie with him before his first class on Sunday. That’s all he had been able to talk about for the last two weeks. The last class had been canceled, so his excitement was overflowing.

 

She decided the younger boy probably wouldn’t be upset if she invited Costia to join them so she scheduled their meetup for then.

 

The teacher was flipping through a beat up magazine but looked up from it when Lexa glanced at her.

 

“That was my brother,” She explained, though she didn’t know why she felt the need to.

 

Clarke gave a sweet smile and nodded. “The guy said he’d be out with the tires in a few minutes.”

 

“Alright,” Was all she said. She wanted to pound her head into a wall for being so uncharismatic out of seemingly nowhere.

 

They were both quiet again and Lexa felt her phone buzz but she didn’t want to check it. She enjoyed sitting here silently with a woman who was easily the most gorgeous person Lexa had ever laid eyes on. Then reality swooped in at her again and she felt very very small.

 

She was supposed to be in love with Costia. She had established long ago that it was more of a platonic love she felt but she never had a reason to admit that. 

 

Clarke was unexplored territory. She was instantly drawn to the blonde in nearly every way known to man. Lexa was literally sitting right next to her, yet she was so far out of reach that it hurt. Clenching and unclenching her jaw, she worked through the complications in her head and suddenly her entire body felt like it was jolted awake.

 

She realized very quickly the cause of the source was Ms. Griffin’s hand on her knee which the older woman retracted like Lexa was a hot stove.

 

“I-” The blonde cleared her throat, “I just wanted to thank you again for driving me. You really didn’t have to,” She gave a small smile.

 

Lexa shook her head. “No bother. I wanted to,” She insisted.

 

Clarke nodded, quickly getting to her feet when the man reappeared with two tired in his hands. He seemed to be struggling a bit so the older woman made quick work of holding the door open for him while Lexa lead him to her truck where he plopped them in the bed.

 

They both thanked him and Lexa slipped into the driver’s seat while he was being tipped.

 

“Any other questions you have for me?” The teacher asked as she got in.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said we didn’t know a lot about each other. Now’s the opportunity to ask,” Clarke shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal at all.

 

Of course Lexa had questions. She would come up with every question imaginable for the blonde if it meant getting to know her.

 

“What made you want to be a teacher?” 

 

Clarke thought for a moment. “I knew I wanted to do something with art. It’s always been a huge part of my life. I don’t really know how teaching came into play but it all just kind of came together and I love it.”

 

Lexa nodded. 

 

“My turn. Why football?” 

 

She smiled but refused to take her eyes off the road. She could see the teacher studying her from her peripheral. “It’s not something most girls do. I liked it because of that and because I had a really easy time understanding it. My dad would watch it with me a lot when I was little,” Lexa reminisced. She had to take a deep breath to keep her composer at mentioning the man.

 

“I think it’s pretty impressive. I’m sure you get lots of compliments about your skills but you really hold your own out there.”

 

“Thank you,” She said, stealing another glance. Of course she was met with baby blues that sent her body through another electric current.

 

“Did you play any sports in high school?” Was Lexa’s next question. She regretted asking as soon as the words left her mouth because it put an obvious age gap between the two.

 

“I’m not very athletic,” Clarke admitted. Lexa’s face was pulled into a huge grin.

 

“And I’m not very artistic,” She countered.

 

Ms. Griffin just rolled her eyes. Her smile was quickly replaced with a stoic look when she pulled back into the school.

 

The conversation was light as Lexa hauled the tires out of her truck and onto the ground. She pulled a toolkit out from under the passenger seat that she kept in there for situations like these and the flat was changed in a little under five minutes. She explained along the way how to do it too.

 

“I really don’t know how to thank you,” Ms. Griffin said with an elegant smile. Lexa shook her head once again.

 

“Really, don’t worry about it. My pleasure,” She insisted.

 

“I owe you one for sure,” The teacher responded, pulling her phone out of her back pocket as she spoke. Lexa felt a pang of disappointment at the attention that was stolen away from her due to the device but she made sure it didn’t show on her face.

 

“I’ll give you my number in case something like this ever happens again.” Once again, she found herself talking without thinking. It was only then that she realized the teacher wasn’t really doing anything on her phone - probably just looking for a distraction. Blue met green and the blonde thought on that proposal for a long moment before she finally nodded.

 

Their fingers brushed when Lexa gently took her phone away to add her number into the contacts list and the effects it had on the brunette were nothing less than colossal.

 

The exchange was over as quickly as it had started. Lexa dipped her head as Clarke thanked her yet again.

 

“Have a good day, Clarke,” The ability to play the name on her lips like an instrument gave her a great deal of pleasure.

 

“You too, Woods,” The blonde rolled her eyes.

 

It was about 20 minutes after she got home that her phone buzzed. She assumed it was Costia until she read:

 

**[unknown number]**

**It’s Clarke Griffin. Just wanted you have my number incase you needed anything as well.**

 

She smiled for the rest of the week.

 

***

 

They had won their game Friday night, and much to Lexa’s disappointment she didn’t see Clarke in the stands when she had searched them carefully. She would periodically check throughout the game but she wasn’t there.

 

After the game she had gone to Miller’s house to party with some of the guys. They didn’t throw parties every weekend, and that one had just been a smaller get together. Anya had agreed to be the DD and was extremely irritated when Lexa wouldn’t stop singing in the car on the way home.

 

Saturday she had somehow managed to avoid a hangover by some miracle, and spent some time playing football with Aden and doing homework but mostly she just relaxed.

 

Aden’s class was at 1pm on Sunday and he had dutifully woken her up at 9am to make him breakfast before their movie marathon. Somehow, he had talked Anya into waking up to watch it with them. He had also managed to avoid death when he shook her awake.

 

They were in the process of choosing a movie when there was a knock on the door. It was a little after ten, and Lexa’s face instantly turned white when she realized she had forgotten to mention to her siblings that they had another guest joining them.

 

“I invited Costia. I hope you guys don’t mind,” She said, getting off the couch and heading to the door before either could respond. By leaving so quickly, she missed the look of frustration on Aden’s face and the look of irritation on Anya’s.

 

“Hi, baby,” Costia grinned, throwing herself into Lexa’s arms as soon as the door swung open. Lexa easily caught her and gave her a kiss. Their hands found each other and they laced their fingers.

 

“Hey,” Lexa returned an easy smile, walking into the living room with her girlfriend by her side. Aden was upset by the new arrival, but for someone who didn’t know him he looked happy to see Costia with a big, fake smile on his face. Anya didn’t even try to look pleased.

 

“Hi, Costia,” The boy greeted with a little wave. The cheerleader walked over to him and roughly ruffled his hair. Aden didn’t like being touched by people he didn’t know.

 

“Hi, little guy.” Aden’s smile fell at the unwanted nickname and he pulled away from her slightly. All around, he really didn’t like Costia. Not only was she an awful person, but she also took Lexa from him which he really didn’t appreciate.

 

Anya didn’t even bother to greet the girl as she tucked her feet under her from her spot on the recliner. Lexa sat next to her girlfriend who promptly threw a blanket over them. Aden went back to his task of picking the movie. Nothing could entirely ruin his mood because he had his first Junior Pilots class soon!

 

He ended up picking Brother Bear. When he turned to go sit next to Lexa he realized that Costia took up all the room for him to sit. With a frown, he turned to look at Anya who just shrugged. She wasn’t  _ as _ wrapped around his little finger as the brunette, but she scooted over enough for the two of them to awkwardly cram on the recliner meant for one person.

 

Lexa didn’t think twice about Aden sitting with Anya because in her mind she didn’t realize how big of a deal it was. The movie began playing and Costia began nibbling on her neck. She lightly laughed and leaned into her girlfriend’s touch. They whispered to each other and let their hands wander across dangerously close territory yet never reaching that far. At one point, Anya fished a pillow from off the ground and chucked it at their heads, telling them to be quiet.

 

Aden was upset that Lexa was taken from him for the time being, but when the movie was over he quickly raced to get changed. They’d have to leave for his class soon.

 

Costia wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist the second Anya left the room, her hands deftly palming over her crotch as their lips attached. 

 

“I have to taken Aden to his class,” Lexa hummed, subtly rolling her hips up as she enjoyed the friction being put on her temporarily soft member.

 

“Can someone else take him?” Costia asked quietly and Lexa clenched her teeth.

 

“It’s his first one, I should really go with him,”She tried to reason.

 

“Anya can take him,” Her girlfriend pressed, her hand slipping under Lexa’s waistband. The brunette inhaled sharply and she shook her head.

 

“I really think I should,” Lexa’s reasoning was becoming less and less convincing the more she got worked up.

 

Costia leaned over and gently captured her earlobe between her teeth. It made Lexa shiver and instantly she imagined blonde hair and blue eyes on the other side of that mouth. She was suddenly very aware of how hard she had gotten with Costia’s constant jerks.

 

The offer she very blatantly whispered was a blowjob which Lexa rarely got. She stiffened, really not wanting to leave Aden with Anya, but really wanting to have the cheerleader finish what she started.

 

She wanted to imagine it was Clarke.

 

The realization hit her like a load of bricks and her hips jerked subconsciously. 

 

“I’ll ask,” Lexa gave in. “Get off for a second.”

 

Costia listened and Lexa called her sister into the room, making sure the blanket was situated to where her hard on wouldn’t be visible. 

 

“What?” Anya asked, entering the room suspiciously.

  
“Will you take Aden to his class today?”

 

“What?” The shock was not hidden in her voice. “No! You told him you would.”

 

“Yeah, but you also said you’d sub in if needed.”

 

“Yeah, and it’s not needed. Get up and take him yourself,” Anya huffed.

 

“Anya. I’ll owe you,” She offered quickly. The blonde liked having people in her debt she she froze in her tracks of leaving the room to think it over.

 

“Whatever, you owe me. You owe me and you owe him. He’s gonna be disappointed,” She stated. When Lexa looked over at Costia, she saw her girlfriend was just texting someone without a care that she’d be ditching her little brother. Her heart ached but so did her dick.

 

“Alright. Tell him I’m sorry.”

 

“Fuck off,” Anya shook her head. What was usually a playful statement was anything but that.

 

When they left, Lexa bit her lip and closed her eyes as Costia got to her knees in an instant. Indra and Gus wouldn’t be home for about another hour. She imagined it was Clarke the entire time and once again she was coming harder than she had when it was just Costia.

 

***

 

In the car, Aden crossed his arms and sat silently in the back seat. Anya looked into the rearview mirror at him but didn’t know what to say. Lexa was always the best at comforting him when he was upset except now she was the reason he was in a sour mood. Even his favorite song didn’t cheer him up.

 

“I’m sorry, Aden,” Anya sighed finally. He sighed back.

 

“It’s okay. Thanks for bringing me. I just wish Lexa didn’t like her.”

 

“Like who? Costia?”

 

“Yes. She is rude and always acts like I’m little and I’m  _ not _ little!” He sounded frustrated.

 

“I know you’re not little. I don’t like her much either,” She frowned.

 

“She always takes Lexa from me,” He grumbled.

 

“I know. She’s not very nice,” Anya didn’t even try to take Lexa’s side on this one. She knew Costia was nothing but bad news and she had no idea what her sister saw in her.

 

“Lexa said she’d bring me here,” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t be sad. We’re going to learn about airplanes!” She was never the enthusiastic sibling but it made her upset to see how Aden really wished the brunette could be there with them. “Wanna stop and get some ice cream on the way?”

 

If anything was gonna brighten him up it was ice cream. “Yeah!” He cheered.

 

“Alright,” Anya chuckled. She didn’t really care as much about Lexa owing her as she did about Lexa making it up to Aden. She knew the boy idolized the football player and in his eyes she could do no wrong but right now he was genuinely upset with her which was catastrophic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support. I love you all. Let me know what you like/dislike and if you have any ideas <3 - J


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many strong reactions about last chapter! For all of you hating on Lexa, understand that 1. She is a (horny) teenager and 2. She will have many moments of character development. People make mistakes, but the fact that a lot of you were so angry about it just means I'm doing my job as a writer ;) I appreciate all the comments you guys leave. I love hearing your reactions and feedback!

**Clarke**

 

Raven had been nervous about going to teach her first Sunday class which had really surprised Clarke. The latina was usually confident in everything she did, and the fact that she was actually a bit nervous made the blonde feel for her.

 

That’s how she ended up going to Junior Pilots class. Of course, she wasn’t listening or teaching. She brought her sketchbook and sat in the back. She drew eyes. Downside? If she had her paints, the eyes would be green for sure.

 

Raven stood by her as she waited for group after group of people to shuffle in. Clarke put her pencil down and looked at her with a little smile. “You got this. They’re super interested in everything you have to say,” She reassured her friend.

 

“I know,” She nodded, suddenly her confident self again. The blonde was more than happy now that her friend was back to normal. “Oh, that's the little boy I was telling you about,” She whispered excitedly, pointing to a little blonde boy, “But that's not who he came with before.”

 

Clarke picked up on something in her tone that wasn't completely casual and her eyebrows shot up suspiciously. The blonde boy made eye contact with Clarke first before Raven and she realized just how adorable he was. He gently shied behind what looked to be his older sister’s legs. Raven enthusiastically waved at him and he cracked a smile and waved back.

 

Clarke let her eyes wander up to his older sibling. She had blonde hair and high cheekbones. Immediately she felt overwhelmed by her presence since she looked… _harsh._

 

The blonde looked at Raven and saw how her eyes locked onto the boy’s sister. She smiled to herself and shook her head. She saw the girl lock eyes with her best friend and suddenly she didn’t look as cold and unapproachable.

 

Within five minutes, Clarke heard Raven start the class and she disappeared back into her work. She had flipped the page from sketching eyes and instead sketched the warpaint Lexa had on last game. Most players settled on the black stripe under their eyes to prevent the stadium lights from blocking their view but the green-eyed girl went the extra mile and totally outdid herself.

 

Clarke was enthralled. She had situated herself in the back of the stands and tied her hair up to avoid the eye contact with the quarterback. It did something to her body that she knew was less than appropriate for a teacher, but she still wanted to see the game. A few times she had caught #13 scanning the stands and she told herself she didn’t care who she was looking for but a huge part of her screamed that she hoped it was herself. That alone was terrifying.

 

They were only friends. Besides, Lexa had a girlfriend who she seemed very happy with. She had skipped out on art club so maybe they wouldn’t be seeing each other anymore. She was relieved when she thought about that because _god_ that damn student screamed sex appeal.

 

And that right there was exactly what the problem was - Lexa Woods was a student. Clarke had known that all along but it set in for her just then. She had only finished sketching one side of the face paint when she turned the page to focus on something else. It was kind of a relief to realize that. She had never thought it was possible to be anything with the football player before, and she just confirmed that for herself. It was just wrong of her to think like that.

 

But when she said her name…

 

No. No.

 

Clarke shook her head and drew a large circle. She didn’t know what she was sketching but she needed to get her head away from Lexa fucking Woods. She quickly turned the circle into a planet. Saturn to be specific.

 

She sighed contently, the planet coming along quite nicely. Once again she wanted to add color to the drawing but she still didn’t have anything to do that with. She settled on softening the edges of the circle and then the rings when something flew into her lap.

 

She jumped in surprise, her little world being shattered by a paper airplane. She looked down at it and then back up to see who it had come from. Raven was high-fiving the blonde boy who she had pointed out to Clarke. His face was a little red with embarrassment but he jumped up and down excitedly a few times.

 

She smiled at them and picked up the plane to return it to it’s rightful owner.

 

“I think this belongs to you,” She said, crouching down in order to hand it to him. Up close she saw how blue his eyes were and she smiled softly.

 

“I’m sorry. Miss Raven told me to throw it at you,” He apologized sweetly. Her heart swelled when she heard his ‘r’s’ not fully formed yet and she shook her head.

 

“It’s okay,” Clarke laughed. “Want me to tell you a little secret about Raven here?”

 

“Don’t you dare,” The latina said, pointing down at her. The blonde stuck her tongue out at her best friend and the little boy leaned in expectantly.

 

“I could kick her butt,” She told him, and he burst into a fit of giggles. To a child, butts were hilarious.

 

“Oh, you could not,” Raven rolled her eyes and Clarke discreetly flipped her the bird.

 

“Will you help me build another one?” He asked Clarke and she shrugged.

 

“Sure but no promises that it’ll be good,” She laughed as Raven went off to help the next student. “Okay, what’s your name?”

 

“Aden,” He grinned up at her. “What’s yours?”

 

“Clarke,” She extended her hand to shake his. When he tried her name out, he had trouble saying it because of the lack of ability to form the r sound. “You can just call me C if you want,” She shrugged.

 

“Shouldn’t I call you _Miss_ C?” He seemed confused.

 

“Sure,” She shrugged, pulling out a piece of paper to put in front of him. “You show me what you know first and then I’ll see if we can make it so it’ll fly farther.”

 

He folded the corners down and then folded it in half. It was a little lopsided so Clarke fixed it. Then, he folded the wings down but made them a little small so she helped him with that too.

 

“Let me see if I can find a paper clip,” She hummed, looking around the room to see if there were any.

 

“Why?” Aden looked quizzical, his eyes trailing her as she went to pick up one off of a desk in the corner. Clarke held up his paper airplane and slid it onto the nose.

 

“I learned this when I was in school. If there’s some weight on the front it ends up flying better.”

 

“You trying to teach my class now, Griffin?” Raven accused from across the room. Clarke just blew a kiss at her.

 

“I thought your name was Miss C,” Aden whispered and it made her laugh.

 

“That’s my last name,” She whispered back. It seemed to dawn on her just then that his sister hadn’t been in the room for a while. “Where’d your sister go?” She asked.

 

He glanced towards the door and shrugged. “She had a phone call. Miss Raven came to help me,” He clarified.

 

“Ahh,” She nodded understandingly. “I don’t have any sisters or brothers,” She tried to pick up conversation with him and he seemed very interested by this.

 

“I have two sisters now.”

 

“Oh, so you just became a big brother?” She asked, assuming the ‘now’ meant a new addition to the family. Her legs were getting tired from squatting so she adjusted to sit on her butt.

 

“No,” He shook his head and then took a deep breath. “I got adopted. They’re both a lot older than me.”

 

“Oh,” Clarke hummed, “Well do you like them?”

 

“Yes,” Aden’s face split into a wide grin. “I love them.”

 

Her heart melted once again for the blonde boy. He really was adorable. The door to the classroom swung open and the girl with high cheekbones returned. She scanned the room before spotting Aden and Clarke. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at seeing the older woman next to her brother.

 

The boy turned around and waved her down. “My sister’s back. Thanks for help with my plane Miss C,” He grinned, quickly wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug.

 

“Any time,” She smiled, patting his back a little before getting up. She gave a friendly smile to his sister before returning to her spot in the corner.

 

The rest of the class seemed to fly by pretty quickly. She sketched a little bit, but when Raven had all the kids line up against the wall to see how far they could fly their planes she put her things down to pay close attention.

 

She smiled when she heard her best friend announce that “Aden Airlines” had gotten third. She made sure to clap for all of the planes, but for the blonde boy she clapped a little louder.

 

At the end of class, she watched as his older sister took his hand and started out the door with him. Aden turned around and waved a small hand. “Bye Miss Raven, bye Miss C!”

 

When the room cleared out, she set to work helping her friend clean up the mess that was made. Surprisingly for children it wasn’t too bad.

 

“You’re right. He really is fucking adorable,” Clarke commented under her breath as she threw away scrap paper.

 

“I told you!” Raven laughed, chucking a plane that someone had left behind at her but it fluttered to the ground.

 

“I saw you looking at his sister,” She quirked a brow and the brunette rolled her eyes.

 

“She seems young but damn she’s good looking.”

 

Now it was Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes. “You didn’t even try talking to her. She was looking at you, though.”

 

“No she wasn’t she was in the hallway for most of the class anyways.”

 

“Aden said she was on a phone call,” She shrugged.

 

“Well, hopefully she’ll come again next week. He was with someone else before. She had darker hair but she was still really pretty too,” Raven said.

 

“He said he had two sisters.”

 

“Good genes must run in the family, then.”

 

“He also said he was adopted,” She shot down the comment quickly.

 

“Well, who knows,” She held her hands up in defense. “Oh, Bellamy wants to meet us for dinner tonight. I forgot to tell you.”

 

“Tonight?” Clarke groaned, running a hand through her loose blonde waves.

 

“Yeah and I already told him yes so make yourself pretty,” Raven teased with a wink.

 

Not wanting to go to dinner had nothing to do with Bell. Clarke absolutely adored him and he insisted on spoiling her and Raven whenever they went out to eat. His girlfriend Echo would usually accompany them and Clarke loved her too. She put Bellamy in his place when needed and usually took Clarke and Raven’s side in disagreements just to jokingly spite him.

 

It was more of the fact that she was looking forward to a relaxing evening full of not socializing.

 

“Alright, alright,” She huffed.

 

***

 

“Hey, Princess,” Bellamy grinned, wrapping her in large arms as she opened the door. He was the proud owner of a high end, world renown restaurant called “The Ark.” Clarke and Raven had met him at a party their sophomore year of college and had kept in contact with him ever since. He had a good head on his shoulders and he was a genuinely sweet guy.

 

“Hey, Bell,” She grinned, moving aside to let him hug Raven as she hugged Echo.

 

“Nice to see you, Griffin,” Echo grinned teasingly. Clarke gently poked at her ribs and rolled her eyes. Her friends were really her favorite thing.

 

“Reyes,” Echo added as she pulled Raven into a hug.

 

“Echo,” She greeted her with the same stern tone, though they both laughed at their stupidity afterwards.

 

“Come on, I had them reserve a corner booth for us,” Bellamy gestured.

 

“Are you ever gonna get that mop cut?” Raven teased as she reached up to ruffle his dark hair.

 

“I happen to like the mop,” Echo chimed in with a grin.

 

“Thanks, babe,” He chuckled.

 

When they all sat down, they looked over the menus even though everyone knew what they wanted. They never strayed from their usual.

 

“So, ladies. Any guys or girls have you tied down?” It was Bellamy who asked the question.

 

“Raven Reyes doesn’t get tied down,” She stated matter of factly. He simply rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh yes, of course. I forgot.”

 

“How could you forget? Raven Reyes doesn’t. get. tied. down.” Echo enunciated each word to make sure he knew. Raven threw a crumpled up napkin at her.

 

“That’s right, baby!” She grinned before her brown eyes looked to Clarke. “Griff over here went on a date the other week though.”

 

“Shut up,” Clarke groaned. Everyone on the table had their attention on her.

 

“Spill the beans,” Bellamy raised his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, we want to be in the know,” Echo added.

 

She took a deep breath. “His name is Finn Collins. He’s rich off of his father’s money and kind of boring. I don’t know. It was a fine date. He was a gentleman and he walked me to the door. We barely even kissed.”

 

“The Collins come in here frequently. I know who you’re talking about. I don’t know what kind of show he put on for you but he seems like a prude,” Bellamy frowned in distaste.

 

Their conversation was halted briefly while they placed their orders. Raven got the filet mignon, Bellamy got the t-bone steak, Echo got the shrimp scampi and Clarke got the reuben sandwich.

 

“No second date in the future?” Echo asked with a little frown.

 

“I don’t know. Dating hasn’t really been my thing lately,” She shrugged. “I’m not really feelin’ it.” When she said that, her mind subconsciously decided to think about Lexa and she bit her tongue to not groan in frustration.

 

“Yeah. She hasn’t gotten laid in like… four, five months,” Raven told the table, quickly ducking her head as Clarke moved to clip it.

 

“Damn, Clarke,” Echo shook her head in awe. “I couldn’t go that long.”

 

“Well, you’re in a steady relationship. I’m not just gonna hook up with some random people,” She sighed.

 

“It doesn’t have to be random. Go on another date or two with Finn and get yourself some,” Raven smirked and Clarke shoved her shoulder. “Your vibrator isn’t doin’ it for you anymore,” She added and the blonde clamped a hand over her mouth.

 

“Raven,” She practically growled. Bellamy just chuckled and Echo was trying her hardest not to laugh. “How long has it been since _you’ve_ gotten any?”

 

“Two weeks,” Raven smirked triumphantly.

 

“Even _that_ seems like a long time,” Echo murmured.

 

“Yeah to you. You guys bang like rabbits!” The latina countered.

 

They shared a smirk that had Clarke rolling her eyes yet again and Raven pretending to gag.

 

Their food arrived and they were all quick to begin eating. When the waitress returned, she looked directly at Bellamy.

 

“Octavia and a few of her friends are here. She asked to join you guys for the meal.”

 

Bellamy was quick to look to Raven and Clarke for approval. The latina nodded where the blonde simply shrugged. They had heard of his sister but never met her before.

 

“Echo?” He asked, making sure his girlfriend was okay with it as well.

 

“The booth is plenty big. You know I love Octavia,” She smiled. He nodded to the waitress and the four of them scooted closer together.

 

Clarke was on the end with Raven to her left. Echo sat next to her, and Bellamy sat on the end.

 

“I’m just gonna run to the restroom real fast,” Clarke smiled politely before ducking away from the group.

 

Once inside the extravagant bathroom, she did her business and washed her hands. Turning to the left, she saw a large body mirror and took the time to admire herself in it.

 

It was a rare occasion that she felt as confident as she did tonight. A medium length, dark purple dress hugged her curves aside from the slit coming up to expose part of her thigh. Her blonde hair was curled and hanging loosely and her black heels gave her the extra height she didn't normally have.

 

When she exited the bathroom, she glanced over at the table and completely stopped in her tracks. Clarke turned around and walked straight back in the bathroom before anyone could see.

 

Who she assumed to be Octavia sat next to Bellamy and a buff guy sat next to her. Besides him was Lexa fucking Woods. She went and looked at herself in the mirror again. No fucking way. Why had she gone back into the bathroom? Why was her heart racing? Shaking her head, she shook her hands out before composing herself completely and walking out again.

 

She wouldn't admit that she swayed her hips a little more than normal as she walked back to the group. Before she was at the booth, she watched green eyes land on her body and The Commander’s mouth dropped.

 

It took everything in her to keep the smug look off of her face and she trailed her eyes to look at Raven who was grinning at the girl next to Lexa.

 

Sliding in next to her best friend, she looked at Bellamy before meeting green and giving a little smile. “Sorry about that,” She paused, letting her gaze slide over to the dark haired girl next to Bell. “You must be Octavia.”

 

“Hi! You teach at our school, don't you?” She asked and Clarke nodded. When she looked again she saw Lexa had shut her jaw. The girl next to Lexa, she recognized from the airport earlier today. She was Aden’s older sister.

 

“I do,” The blonde nodded, realizing that Aden’s sister was staring at Raven.

 

“I’m Lincoln,” The guy next to her said with a smile.

 

“You play football, right?” She asked, remembering his name on the announcements. He was like Lexa’s right hand.

 

“Yeah,” He nodded his confirmation. Then, it came to Lexa. Her eyes met green and her stomach twisted in excited knots.

 

“Lexa,” She greeted, trying not to notice how good Lexa looked.

 

“Ms. Griffin,” The quarterback was able to squeak. She was in a strapless black dress that showed off her collarbones. That's all she was able to see from that angle, but she then noticed the slight mark of a bruise on her neck in the dark light. A hickey.

 

Her reality snapped back. She cleared her throat and looked over to Aden’s sister. “We saw you at the Junior Pilots class,” She said to the blonde with high cheek bones. As always, she looked a bit gruff and simply nodded.

 

“You did?” Lexa finally seemed to find her normal voice.

 

“Yeah,” The other blonde shrugged, shooting what looked to be an irritated glare.

 

“I’m Anya, by the way.”

 

Everything clicked. Aden had mentioned having two older sisters. Lexa was the second one. Small world.

 

“Nice to meet you, Anya,” Clarke smiled and she tried not to let the look of shock cross her face.

 

Instead, she turned back down to her plate and took a bite of food.

 

“Lincoln, you taking care of my baby sister?” Bellamy asked, and Clarke tuned them out in order to let her brain work through what was currently happening.

 

She turned to watch the conversation unfold, but paid attention to none of it. Lexa Woods was sitting right across from her with her sister, Anya. She was related to the most precious boy, Aden and was best friends with Octavia and Lincoln. Lastly, she had a hickey on her neck from her girlfriend, Costia.

 

Everything lined up perfectly. She had no reason to like Lexa as anything other than a student. Maybe even a friend, but that was pushing it.

 

But _god_ she looked good. Hell, she always looked good. And the way her muscles had bulged when she had changed the tire. Clarke crossed her legs.

 

Her mind had taken those images and ran with them, but she was usually able to compose herself.

 

“What were we talking about before the food came?” Echo asked innocently, obviously not finished with the topic. Clarke’s heart dropped when she remembered what they had been talking about.

 

She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her. She wanted them there. She wanted the younger woman’s attention.

 

“Relationships. Our lack of them. Well, my lack of them. Clarke’s date,” Raven wiggled her brows, and blue eyes shot up to meet Lexa’s before the football player looked down at the menu.

 

“We were done with that conversation,” Clarke insisted.

 

“They have money. No harm in that,” Bellamy put in, obviously not getting the hint.

 

“It's not about money,” The blonde groaned.

 

“Money is never a downfall,” Echo chipped in.

 

“Enough, guys,” She stated, knowing Lexa was holding on to every single word. She would probably make fun of her for it later.

 

“No, I wanna hear about your wealthy date,” Lexa innocently looked up, though Clarke could see the fire in the green depths. She crossed her legs a little more.

 

The things she imagined doing with that girl.

 

Suddenly the table was very hot. She was very overwhelmed by Lexa’s presence but somehow keeping it together rather well. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

 

“Basically she want on a date with a kind of boring guy but he was a little funny and had a lot of money. Sum it up?” Raven asked and Clarke nodded to get it over with.

 

“I bet Lexa has her beat,” Lincoln grumbled, and instantly Clarke honed in.

 

“You can say that again,” Anya said rather loudly.

 

Now it was the brunette’s turn to shush her friends.

 

“What do you mean?” Echo asked, ready to listen to some high school drama.

 

It seemed like the group was pretty comfortable with Bellamy and Echo which means they must have met before. The only newcomers were Clarke and Raven.

 

“Costia’s god awful,” Anya stated, not even flinching when Lexa stepped on her toes. She just pushed the football player with her shoulder. “Lexa thinks too much with the wrong head. That's why I had to take Aden to his class. She was-”

 

The waitress came back to take the student’s orders.

 

Anya wasn't done talking by the time they finished. “She promised to take Aden to this airplane class, right?” She started again, fighting off her sister who finally sighed in defeat. “Well Costia comes over for movie night, unannounced might I add, and Lexa over here let's the bitch take up the entire couch.”

 

She had the entire table’s attentions.

 

“She’s not a bitch,” Lexa weakly defended her as if she didn't even believe her own words.

 

“Yes, she is,” Anya paused her rant to throw back. “So Aden and I sit on the recliner. Whatever. But then we leave the room and she casts her witch spell over Lexa-”

 

“Bitch spell,” Octavia corrected.

 

“Bitch spell,” Anya smirked, “Probably getting her dick hard-”

 

“Anya!” Lexa scolded, obviously not wanting that to be told.

 

“Well, basically she made me take Aden to the class she promised to take him to,” She finished quickly before anyone else could interrupt her.

 

“Lexa,” Lincoln glared at her, his tone reflecting the disappointment in his face.

 

“Wait,” Raven was looking between Lexa and Anya. “She has a…”

 

“Lexa’s intersex,” Octavia explained.

 

“Oh shit, I forgot you guys didn't know. Well, everyone else already does,” Anya shrugged, feeling a little guilty about it.

 

“Aden cherishes you,” Octavia frowned at the quarterback.

 

“You don't even like her that much,” Lincoln pointed out.

 

Clarke sat back, trying not to let the information she was just given get to her head. It bothered her that the teenager had abandoned the sweet boy for someone, if her friends were correct, that she didn’t really even like.

 

She hated the fact that it gave her a little bit of hope. She didn’t know which way she preferred - if Lexa had been madly in love with Costia, or this way.

 

She shouldn’t even be thinking about it.

 

The adult’s eyes flicked between the group and Lexa looked at her fingers as she played with them. Damn, she had long fingers. _Clarke, no. Knock it off,_ she scolded herself.

 

“That kid idolizes you,” Anya mumbled, obviously getting irritated that Lexa wasn’t saying anything.

 

Then she snapped. The Commander didn’t let people walk all over her.

 

“Okay, yes! I understand that. I understand that I made a dick move and ditched Aden. I will make it up to him, guys. Jesus Christ!”

 

“Dump Costia while you’re at it,” Anya added. Lexa opened her mouth to say more but was saved by Lincoln.

 

“You teach art, right?” He asked Clarke and suddenly the spotlight was on her. Her heart pulled to Lexa, seeing how upset she looked but a part of her felt like she may have deserved the shit her friends were giving her. Aden was nothing less than adorable. She could see how the quarterback’s cheeks and neck were red, and she still refused to look up.

 

She let her eyes trail to Lincoln as she nodded. “Yes, I do. I don’t have any of you, right?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Not me.”

 

Anya shook her head.

 

Lexa stayed silent.

 

Clarke wanted Lexa’s eyes back on her.

 

“Maybe I’ll have you before you graduate,” She gave a hopeful little smile.

 

“One more year,” Bellamy grinned at his younger sister. “How’s junior year so far?”

 

“Boring,” Ocavia rolled her eyes. “We have to start applying to colleges in October. It feels like I was in eighth grade last year and suddenly I’m going off to college.”

 

“I feel that,” Anya nodded, though her eyes were taken away by the food that arrived for the teenagers.

 

Clarke took the moment to look over at Raven. Raven looked back. If nothing else, the two were good at silent communication. It was as if they could read each other’s minds. Not literally, but they were close enough to understand.

 

She let her eyes flick over to Anya, asking the silent question if Raven was interested.

 

‘She’s young,’ The latina mouthed and Clarke nodded in agreement.

 

Raven scrunched her brows, looking to Lexa who was now staring at a plate of food. Clarke didn’t think she was asking if she liked her. She had kept herself too composed to be obvious about it. It was more of a question like ‘what’s her deal?’

 

“Lincoln, how’s football?” Echo asked. Clarke took note that both of the Blake sibling’s significant others liked each other. It worked out rather ideally.

 

“Pretty good. We’re 3-0 so far. Lexa has really taken the team on her back,” He grinned, clapping the girl on the shoulder in order to bring her back to life. She looked up then at Echo and Clarke tried not to feel envious.

 

Envious of what? She was killing herself with this back and forth. She wouldn’t admit to liking a student. A student with a girlfriend who she ditched her little brother for. Nope. A girlfriend she didn’t even really like, though. _No._

 

“You play?” Raven asked in surprise, and when Clarke took her eyes off of Lexa she realized that Anya was looking at the latina again. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 

“Lexa’s the team captain and the quarterback,” He grinned, boosting his friend up.

 

“Impressive,” Echo nodded her approval.

 

“We’ve been meaning to make it to one of your games,” Bellamy said apologetically. “Work’s been crazy most Friday nights.”

 

“We might be able to go this week,” Echo gently smacked his arm and he shrugged.

 

“I usually go to the games,” Clarke intervened. “I’m sure Octavia wouldn’t want her embarrassing brother sitting next to her. If you guys go you can sit with me.”

 

“She’s totally right. You can’t sit in the student section,” Octavia grinned around her mouth full.

 

“Wait, if everyone’s going I wanna come,” Raven hopped in looking between the couple and Clarke.

 

“We never said you couldn’t.”

 

“You’re always invited dufus,” Clarke smiled at her. Raven gave her a brisk kiss on the cheek.

 

“Sounds like a date,” She grinned.

 

“A double date,” Echo chimed in, pointing between Clarke and Raven to indicate they were the second couple.

 

“Oh, hear that Clarke? We’re dating now,” The latina grinned.

 

“If we were dating you’d wound up dead,” She teased.

 

Raven acted as if she were offended. “You wouldn’t dare! I would be a much better date than Fi-” Clarke put her hand over her best friend’s mouth.

 

“I’ll be with Octavia in the student section but I’ll stop by to say hi,” Anya offered the four and they all nodded.

 

Clarke caught Lexa’s eyes again and it made her heart lurch in her chest. God damn it. She had a little bit of a smirk on her face and the blonde raised her eyebrows.

 

“Got somethin’ to say, Woods?” She challenged the younger girl and Lexa’s face paled a little bit.

 

“You weren’t at the game last week,” The brunette challenged back and Anya gave her a weird look.

 

“I was. I saw your warpaint and everything, _Commander_ ,” She drew out the last word enough to make Lexa shift in her seat. Neither girl noticed but Lincoln instantly caught on. His eyes flicked between the two.

 

“You were?” Lexa’s guard fell as she was genuinely shocked.

 

Clarke simply nodded.

 

The rest of the table was silent. Raven leaned over and whispered in Clarke’s ear “I was right about their family having good genes.”

 

She snorted and shook her head. “I gotta get going, though. It was nice to meet you all,” She grinned at the students, not allowing her eyes to lock with green ones because she knew it would be hard to pull away.

 

“Nice to meet you too. I have an open space in my schedule next semester. Maybe I’ll take an art class,” Octavia gave a friendly smile. Raven followed Clarke out of the booth since they had carpooled.

 

“I look forward to it,” Clarke smiled.

 

“Bye guys,” Raven waved.

 

“I’ll see you guys Friday,” She pointed at the couple and they nodded.

 

“See ya then, Princess,” Bellamy smiled.

 

Out in the car, Raven didn’t mention how Lexa’s eyes followed Clarke out of the building. She didn’t mention the obvious tension between the two. She didn’t mention the way blue eyes had been locked on to the younger girl’s perfectly sculpted face for most of the night after she had sat down and Clarke was eternally grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter <3 - J


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! I'm so sorry about the slow updates. Life has gotten totally crazy. Midterms are coming up as well as the holidays. I didn't mean to ever fall so behind on updates but I promise I'll try to be better at it. Thank you all for being so patient with me and continuing to love this story <3

**Lexa**

 

Anya had given her hell for missing Aden’s Junior Pilot class, and honestly she felt like shit. She hated that she had let Costia get to her head again enough to make Lexa choose her over Aden. Aden should always come first.

 

He gave her the cold shoulder all of Monday, somehow able to only talk to Indra and Gus about the way his paper airplane came in third place in the contest and ‘Miss C’ helped him build it. The fact that Miss C was Clarke made her heart jump.

 

She didn’t deserve to have Aden cherish her the way he did. She loved him too much to be pulling that kind of shit. She needed to make it up to him.

 

Tuesday morning, she woke up extra early to make his favorite chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. When she was finished, she put them on plates and cut them up for him before setting them in their spots and heading to his room to wake him up.

 

Plopping down on the end of his bed, she gently nudged his shoulder until he began to stir.

 

“Lexa?” His sleepy voice asked as he blinked one eye open.

 

“Hey, kid. I made you breakfast. I have big plans for today.”

 

“For today? But I have school,” He groaned, sitting up to rub his eyes with his fists. His bedhead made him that much more adorable.

 

“Do you want to go to school?” She asked. He shrugged. “Want to go to the zoo?”

 

His eyes got wide. “Yes,” He whispered excitedly. 

 

“I made chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. I already cut yours. Go eat while I talk to Indra.”

 

He nodded and raced out of the room to his favorite meal.

 

Indra was already up and beginning to get ready. Lexa knew talking her into this was gonna be hard.

 

“So, if you’re okay with it, I’m gonna take Aden to the zoo today,” She began, judging how Indra was feeling as she put on mascara.

 

“Why? You both have school.”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t have any tests this week and I have people in all of my classes that will get my notes for me.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“He’s in second grade, Indra. How much could he possibly be missing?” 

 

“I don’t know. It’s been awhile since I’ve been in second grade,” Indra shot back with a stern look.

 

“Look, it’s a one time thing. I pissed him off yesterday and I want to make it up to him.”

 

“I noticed. He didn’t talk to you all night.”

 

“Yeah,” She sighed heavily. 

 

“What did you do?”

 

Lexa was quiet for a long moment, not exactly knowing if she should tell her.    
  


“I invited Costia to movie night and had Anya take him to his airplane class…”

 

“Oh, Lexa,” Indra scolded as she sprayed her perfume.

 

“I know! And I feel bad about it! Trust me. That’s why I wanted to make it up to him.”

 

“Not on a school day,” Indra shook her head as she began heading out to the kitchen. Gus was already gone at work.

 

“Come on. I made breakfast for you,” She pleaded, circling around the table to grab her plate in order to hold it out for Indra. Aden was happily kicking his feet as he ate, chocolate on the side of his mouth from the pancakes.

 

Indra thought for a moment. “Aden, what’s 2+2?”

 

“4.”

 

“5+5?”

 

“10.”

 

“10+5?” 

 

“15!” He took another big bite.

 

“Spell ‘school’”

 

“S-C-H-O-O-L” He grinned, obviously very proud of himself. Lexa gave him a high five.

 

“Spell teacher,” Indra continued to quiz him.

 

“Come on, he’s proved himself,” Lexa tried to intervene but the older woman shushed her.

 

“T-E-A-C-H-E-R.”

 

“Fine,” Indra relented, taking the plate out of Lexa’s hand before shooing her off. She grinned and kissed her aunt on the cheek.

 

“Thank you,” She smiled.

 

“Whatever,” Indra rolled her eyes. Lexa knew she had a soft spot in her heart for Aden and Lexa and the bond they shared.

 

“We’re going?” Aden asked, his voice suddenly very loud for 6:30am.

 

“Shh, yes,” Lexa grinned, ruffling his already messed up hair. He jumped onto his seat to do a little dance but immediately got scolded by Indra.

 

“What’s going on?” Anya asked angrily as she stomped into the kitchen.

 

“Me and Lexa are going to th-” Lexa clamped her hand around his mouth, sending him into a fit of giggles.

 

“What?” Anya asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

 

“I’m making it up to him. Yesterday,” Lexa reminded her cooly, still pissed she had told Clarke her secret.

 

It wasn’t like she was trying to hide it from the blonde, she just liked the way the teacher looked at her and didn’t want it to be any different because of what was between her legs.

 

In her mind, she and Anya were even now.

 

Aden finished his plate and went back to his room without looking at Lexa. She knew he was excited for the zoo but the simple fact they were going wasn't gonna be enough to make it up to him. 

 

She sighed and cleaned his dishes.

 

Indra left before Anya did but soon it was just her and her brother in the house. He had locked his door in order to dress himself so Lexa took the time to shower and get dressed herself.

 

The September weather was wonderful. It wasn’t burning hot but it wasn’t cold either. When she got dressed, she put on jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue flannel over it.

 

Heading back to the kitchen, she began making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches they would take with them for lunch at the zoo.

 

Aden liked strawberry jelly better than grape so she made his to his liking and cut it into fours. Grape jelly would always be superior in her mind. She cut her own diagonally. 

 

She saw the boy walk into the living room with his half built lego car, scattering a few pieces out to add onto it. “You almost ready to go?” She called to him. When there was no answer she went to the living room.

 

“I can’t go to the zoo with you,” He stated, not looking up from putting his pieces together.

 

“Why?” She asked, very shocked by his sudden change of heart.

 

“Because,” Was all he responded with. Lexa frowned and took a seat next to him on the ground.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t take you to your class,” She murmured to him, gently placing her hand on his arm.

 

He pulled away from her and threw a lego on the ground, jumping to his feet. The sudden outburst startled her.

 

“It’s not just that! It’s not fair. You invited her and let her take my spot and then spent time with her instead of me. You did it the day before school started too when you told me you would take me to the park. She’s not nice. I hate her! I hate her and I hate that you like her because that means  _ I _ have to deal with her and she treats me like I’m a baby,” He rambled, and before he could leave Lexa grabbed his arm and pulled him into her.

 

He fought for a second before caving and collapsing into her body with a sob. Her heart completely broke. Of course he was being a little bit dramatic but he was only seven, and to him Lexa was his world. She had never felt worse. And for what? Costia?

 

“I’m sorry buddy. It won’t happen again, I’m so sorry,” She soothed, looking up towards the light to keep her own tears at bay.

 

“Why do you love her?” He asked, pulling away with a little sniffle.

 

Lexa gave him a sad smile before brushing the tears off his cheeks.

 

“She’s a good friend.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense.”

 

“I know,” Lexa sighed, clenching her jaw when a tear slipped away from her. Aden reached up and took it away with his finger. Her heart melted a little more. “I’ll break up with her.”

 

“Really?” He asked with wide eyes. It obviously hadn’t been his intention but Lexa was tired of risking things for Costia when she wasn’t really even in love with her.

 

Anya hated her, meaning whenever she was around her sister wasn’t. Lexa had made the poor mistake of ditching Aden for her not once but twice and it broke her to see how badly it had hurt him. Octavia and Lincoln both didn’t care for Costia… and she had no chance with Clarke as long as they were together.

 

Well, she had no chance with Clarke anyways but she knew her heart wasn’t going to accept that - the way it fluttered whenever the teacher was even mentioned.

 

“Yeah, really,” She confirmed with a nod. It had been a long time coming, and the only two reasons to stay with her were the other people looking up to their relationship (not a good reason) and mediocre sex (also a terrible reason.)

 

“I love you, Lex,” He smiled at her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, though…”

 

She laughed then. “I know I don’t. I want to. I promise,” She paused to look at his outfit. He needed a jacket. 

 

“Go put on a sweatshirt and we’ll go to the zoo. This won’t make it up to you but it’s a start,” Lexa grinned and he nodded, racing back to his room.

 

The legos were abandoned so Lexa quickly assembled the pieces that he had brought out with a little smile. She would never be too old. 

 

When he came back, he stood very patiently and waited for Lexa to get her keys. His car seat wasn’t hard to put into her truck, and once again she handed him the aux cord. Of course, his music taste could be a little better but it was his day. She was still introducing him to her music.

 

The car ride went by pretty fast and they were at the zoo in less than an hour. Lexa hadn’t remembered tickets being so expensive but then again whenever she had gone in the past an adult would pay for her.

 

“So, tell me about your class yesterday, buddy,” She started, reaching down to grab his hand as they walked towards the first group of animals: primates.

 

“It was super fun! Miss Raven helped me build a paper airplane. She’s super nice. Then we threw it at this lady named Miss C who seemed very busy with drawing but Miss Raven said she wouldn’t mind,” He bounced a little as he spoke and Lexa smiled down at him to try and mask the feeling of her heart speeding up. Miss C was Clarke.

 

“What’s Miss C like?” She asked, trying to get her brother’s input on the older woman. He seemed to be a good judge of character when it came to Costia…

 

“She’s very nice! She helped me build another paper plane and put a paperclip on the front to weigh it down! I got third place!” Lexa gave him a high five.

 

“That’s awesome, buddy. I’m proud of you.”

 

“Thanks! But Miss C has yellow hair and blue blue very blue eyes. She is very pretty,” He nodded as if he was finished. Then, his eyes grew wide. “Woah! Look how big that monkey is!”

 

Lexa looked at the enclosure they were standing in front of to see a large, male silverback gorilla. She held on to Aden’s hand a little tighter. 

 

“That’s a gorilla buddy,” She gently corrected.

 

“What’s the difference?” 

 

“They are both from the same family, but there are different species in each group. There are a bunch of different types of primates. That’s what they’re called. Things like chimpanzees, gorillas, orangutans,” She tried to explain but she didn’t know if she was getting everything right.

 

“Oh.. okay,” He hummed in confusion.

 

“Like…” She tried to think of another example. “Big cats! They’re all cats but some are tigers, some are lions, some are panthers and cheetahs,” She snapped her fingers when she came to the realization.

 

“Oh! Can we go see them now?” He asked excitedly. Lexa shrugged and began walking with him but when they turned around he caught sight of the baboons with their red butts. He and Lexa both giggle about that for a while.

 

The big cats were next. Aden liked the way the panthers were all black, but when he saw how much his older sister liked the lions he quickly changed favorites.

 

They stopped for a lunch break after about two hours of looking at different animals. They had sat down to watch a zookeeper play with penguins for about 15 minutes before Aden got bored so they went to the reptile area.

 

“Holy shit,” Lexa breathed, looking at the  _ massive _ snakes.

 

“Holy shit,” Aden echoed her.

 

She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. “Aden! Buddy, you can’t say that!”

 

“Why not?” He whispered, “You can!”

 

“I’m old,” She whispered back.

 

“Not that old!” He giggled, nudging playfully into Lexa’s legs.

 

“How old do you think is old?” She asked, poking his stomach again to make him laugh more.

  
“I dunno,” He shrugged. “Can we go see the other nocturnal animals?” He asked.

 

“Woah there, calm it with the big words, genius. I’m not gonna be able to keep up with you soon,” The football player teased, taking his hand again in order to lead him into the next room over.

 

“Lexa, look!” Aden exclaimed, letting go of her hand in order to run over to the side of a cage. “These look like you!”

 

She quickly followed him, looking around a woman to see he was pointing at raccoons. “I look like those?” She laughed.

 

“Yes! When you play football you wear your black like that,” He explained, pointing to a particular raccoon that was charging towards another one. “That one. Well, no. You’re all of them.”

 

“How can I be all of them?” She was genuinely interested in his explanation of this.

 

“You’re that one in football,” He pointed to the one that had just tackled another, “You’re the one underneath it when you’re with Costia-”

 

“What does that mean?” The brunette asked, her jaw dropping at the random accusation.

 

“She’s always sitting on you!” He exclaimed, shushing her as he continued. “You’re the two in the corner when you get tired because you like to cuddle with people.”

 

“Okay, okay,” She tried to get him to be quiet, glancing around at the surrounding people to make sure she didn’t know anyone. She had a reputation to uphold. “Come on, dingus,” Lexa laughed at him.

 

***

 

They had gone through the entire zoo by 2:30pm and they were both exhausted. Instead of getting something to eat again they decided to go back to the house and sleep. They napped for nearly two hours until Anya came home from practice and threw her bag on the counter.

 

Since she and Aden were on the couch, Lexa woke up instantly. She shot a glare at Anya who looked her equally as annoyed and went to her room. Surprisingly, Aden was still asleep. She scooped him into her arms where he lazily groaned and readjusted so his head was on her shoulder when she took him to his room.

 

She was mad at Anya as it was, so for her to come in being a rude little fuck was unacceptable.

 

Lexa burst into the older girl’s room without a care.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ Lexa?” Anya practically screamed. She was laying in her bed but she slammed her phone down the second she saw the darker haired girl.

 

“What’s your problem? I get I pissed you off but stop being such a little dick!”

 

“I’m being a dick? Screw off! You get everything you want, asshole,” She retorted quickly, throwing a pillow which Lexa caught.

 

“I do  _ not _ get everything I want,” Lexa growled, throwing the pillow back at her. Hard. “You seriously had to tell everyone at dinner last night about-“ 

 

“Everyone already knew!” Anya screamed in defense.

 

“Not everyone,” Lexa’s voice lowered drastically and the soccer player narrowed her eyes at her.

 

“The only two who didn’t know were Bellamy’s friends. Why do you care?” She wasn’t yelling anymore either.

 

“ _ Because _ … I don’t know them,” Her defense was a little faulty. She didn’t give a flying rat’s ass if Raven knew… but she didn’t want Clarke to think she was some kind of mutant.

 

“That’s never bothered you before.”

 

“It’s still private information, Anya! And I know you were upset with me about the Junior Pilots thing but out of everything  _ that _ is what you had to take it out on me with?”

 

Anya was quiet for a long moment. She didn’t have anything to say back and Lexa knew she was refusing to apologize.

 

“Whatever. We’re even now. I don’t owe you shit,” The brunette finalized, closing the door behind her when she left.

 

When she turned around, Aden was standing behind her looking groggy.

 

“Oh! How was your nap, little man?” He didn’t seem to mind being called little at that point.

 

“Why is everyone yelling?” He asked, skipping Lexa’s question.

 

“Just a fight is all,” She presses a smile onto her face.

 

“Oh,” He nodded with a yawn.

 

She looked down at her phone to see the time. The only text message she had was from Lincoln who just recapped practice.

 

It was weird that Costia hadn’t texted her but it was kind of a welcomed break for the day. She wanted to go to the older girl’s house tonight to call it quits with her but she would have to wait until Gus got home to watch Aden. She was  _ not _ gonna ask Anya to.

 

She and Aden ate strawberries for about 20 minutes and the little conversation they had calmed her down enough that she was in a stable state of mind by the time Gus walked through the door. They made small talk for a few minutes before she headed out to her truck.

 

Today was the day she was breaking up with Costia. It was a long time coming, but she was excited for the potential her future held, as corny as that sounded.

 

It took about 10 minutes to get to the older girl’s house and she was knocking on the door before she could lose her nerve. No one answered. She knocked again and a second later she recognized Costia’s dad at the door. He wasn’t around much, so seeing him surprised her.

 

“Lexa,” He greeted, holding the door open for her. “I assume you’re here for my daughter. I think she’s in her room. She hasn’t been down since I’ve been home,” He waved her in, barely looking up from his phone.

 

“Thanks,” Was all she mumbled before heading up the stairs to Costia’s room. She had been at the house too many times to count. Since her parents weren’t around much it was easier to come here than it was to go to Lexa’s with Aden, Anya, Gus and Indra.

 

She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. Quick and easy. In and out. Costia’s door was closed so she had a moment to herself before the destruction. When she was finally ready, she gently opened the door with a little knock.

 

“Hey Cos. Your dad let me in I hope that’s okay,” She murmured, pushing the door fully open to see her girlfriend was lying on her bed playing on her phone which she quickly put down.

 

“Of course, babe. What did I do for this surprise?” Costia grinned, sitting up on her knees to try and kiss Lexa who dodged it the last second so lips landed on her cheek. Instantly the cheerleader knew something was up.

 

Lexa looked at the ground, licked her lips and took a deep breath before she made eye contact again.

 

“What..?” Her voice had dropped, questioning the younger girl before her mouth even opened.

 

Lexa rubbed her face and sat next to Costia on the bed. “We should break up.”

 

Silence filled the air. Utter, complete silence. The brunette looked up to meet the hazel gaze that was hovering on her face.

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s been a long time coming, Cos. We just don’t click anymore.”

 

“Is there someone else?”

 

Yes. “No,” Lexa shook her head, taking her hand gently.

 

“You don’t love me then?” Costia asked and instantly Lexa was able to pick up on the mind games.

 

“I do, but I’m not  _ in  _ love with you,” She dropped her gaze again and squeezed the older girl’s hand. “You can’t tell me you don’t think there’s someone more fitting for you out there. I think it was more of a convenience for us to date. It’s taking time away from my family and friends. I just don’t want to do this anymore.”

 

“Okay,” Costia sighed, taking Lexa’s face in both of her hands and placing a long kiss on her lips. “I hope it’s worth it and you find what you’re looking for.”

 

“We can still be friends,” She offered weakly, knowing that that wasn’t really an option at this point. They were never friends.

 

She let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. “We have to be civil since football season is still happening but we aren’t friends. Goodbye Lexa.”

 

The fact that there was no screaming was surprising. It seemed mostly one sided but Costia wasn’t overly upset. Lexa went back out to her truck, took a deep breath and pulled out. The ten minute drive was silent. When she pulled into her driveway she put the car in park but didn’t move to get out.

 

She relished in the fact that she was now single. It was weird. It didn’t feel much different than normal, but with time she knew it would be like a weight lifted off of her shoulders. There was a sneaking suspicion in her mind at the fact that Costia had just been so calm about it. A final kiss and she sent her on her way when Lexa had expected screaming and crying and something was off about the fact that none of that had happened. 

 

Her mind then wandered to Ms. Griffin. Clarke. Instantly a little smile crossed her face. There was no chance that she would hook up with a teacher. Ironically, she had balls. Physically and metaphorically. She could flirt with almost anyone, and there were plenty of girls pawning after her but that one blonde had her complete interest. Ever since the dinner, though, the thought of seeing her had freaked Lexa out a little bit.

 

Anya had spilled her deepest secret. She knew she sounded crazy, even to herself, but there was this look in Clarke’s eye when they looked at each other that made it hard to turn away. She didn’t want to look and see that the sparkle was gone. It would be easy enough avoiding the teacher. Hell, she’d done it all Monday, today was easy since she didn’t even go to school and the rest of the year should be a breeze since she didn’t have to go down that hallway.

 

Except she wanted to go down the hallway. She wanted to see the teacher and still go in for her free period. Everything about the older woman enthralled her and Lexa was stuck between a rock and hard place more than she had ever been in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of debate as with what I wanted to do with Costia, but I figured she was already so hated that Lexa wouldn't walk in on her cheating on her ;) Buckle your seat belts the ride is just starting to get good.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely friends! I'm so sorry I went MIA there for a bit, but for some reason I hit the world's largest writer's block and couldn't get back on my feet so I decided to take some time for myself. My apologies that it was unannounced but I think I'm back up and going now. If you're still here for this emotional roller coaster, I'm still here to be the conductor ;)

**Clarke**

**  
** A lot of things were happening all at once. Classes were flying by, homecoming was coming up and students seemed to be on their best behavior but this last week had just dragged on  _ forever. _

 

Clarke couldn’t figure out why until she caught herself rigorously scanning the halls every chance she got without looking too insane. It was Lexa, or more so the absence of Lexa.

 

She hadn’t seen the brunette since the night of the dinner that they had both happened to be at, and not seeing her since then put a bad taste in her mouth. Anya had let it slip that Lexa had an extra appendage, but the fact of that didn’t even phase her. She liked Lexa for Lexa.

 

No… She  _ didn’t  _ like Lexa. She liked being around her. No. Lexa was kind of quiet (adorably awkward), too cocky (sexily confident), and had a girlfriend for christ sake. Well… she might have a girlfriend. Clarke had heard the murmur of rumors in her class that Lexa and Costia had broke up. Surprisingly, she hadn’t heard Costia say anything about it… not that she was listening.

 

She sat back at her desk and rubbed her eyes with a groan. It was Friday. She wanted nothing more than to go home and pass out for the weekend but she had promised Raven, Echo and Bellamy she would go to the football game with them. That, and it might be her only chance to see Lexa. She hated that there was a feeling of… hollowness without the rowdy brunette around.

 

What the hell was wrong with her? She hadn’t seen Lexa in nearly a week and she still couldn’t stop thinking about her. She hated admitting to herself she liked the football player. Liking Lexa made everything so complicated. They came from two completely different worlds, not to mention the fact that the younger girl was a  _ student _ .

 

Lexa was bad for her. They probably didn’t even have anything in common… but the conversation was so  _ easy _ with her.

 

Her phone buzzed and when she looked she saw that Raven had texted her - saving Clarke from her own thoughts.

 

**Raven Reyes**

**Hey my lovely bitch, I hope you’ve had a good day. We’re meeting at your place before the game. Just a heads up. Love you loads. I’m bringing drinks.**

**Clarke Griffin**

**No, Reyes. No drinks. It’s a school event.**

**Raven Reyes**

**No one will know. I’ll bring my bottles. You’re always more fun when you have some alcohol in you.**

**Clarke Griffin**

**Why are you insisting on this?**

**Raven Reyes**

**Because you need to loosen up a little bit. I’m coming over early and you’re spilling whatever it is that you’ve been acting weird about.**

 

Clarke groaned and picked up her bag to leave. She knew she couldn’t tell Raven. If she was going to tell anyone, it would be the airplane mechanic but she still wasn’t ready to admit it to herself. Raven knew her, though. There was just no way she could say she was into a student who didn’t even care to come around.

 

***

 

“Really, Raven. What kind of example would I be setting coming to the school after drinking?” Clarke huffed, pushing away the water bottle. It was like college all over again.

 

“Don’t get trashed and no one will know,” Raven wiggled her eyebrows, firmly placing the plastic bottle in the blonde’s hand. “You’ve been too tense lately. This is pregaming. We’ll go to the bars after the game.”

 

“Who’s gonna drive?” 

 

“Echo already volunteered. No excuses.”

 

Clarke still hesitated. It would look terrible for her to be drinking, but one drink never hurt anyone. Raven was persistent and usually got what she wanted. With an irritated sigh, the teacher opened the bottle and took a big swig. Raven was really good at making mixed drinks too. Another bonus.

 

“There you go,” The brunette grinned. “So what’s been going on in your pretty little brain?”

 

“Art. What’s been going on in yours?” She tried to dodge the question with no avail.

 

“Why have you been MIA since Tuesday?” That was the last time she had seen her best friend.

 

“I haven’t,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Why haven’t you come over?” She turned the question on Raven who just squinted her eyes. 

 

“Touche to that, bitch,” The latina smirked before taking another drink. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Clarke took the opportunity to set the drink down in order to answer it. Bellamy and Echo were on the other side, instantly pulling her into a hug. 

 

“Who’s ready for this game?” Bellamy grinned, taking one of the drinks Raven brought to take a swig. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was gonna be a long night.

 

***

 

Clarke had a little buzz going by the time they got to the school, but she had convinced Raven to ease off of her about drinking. That was her limit. The four of them walked through the bleachers and up towards the top near the student section but not in it.

 

“I’ll text Octavia and let her know we’re here,” Echo said, sitting between Bellamy and Clarke. The blonde had Raven on the other side of her, knowing she’d have to keep the mechanic in check. 

 

A few minutes later, Octavia was throwing her arms around Bellamy. “You guys actually came!”

 

“Of course we did, we said we would,” Echo smiled, leaning over to hug the high schooler. When Octavia moved aside, Clarke noticed that Anya was with her. She gave the blonde a little smile which went unnoticed since her eyes were trained on Raven.

 

Clarke subtly rolled her eyes when she realized her friend was staring right back. A hard elbow to the ribs broke the contact and Raven was threatening to punch her back. Both girls erupted laughing and when Clarke looked back up Anya was talking to Echo. 

 

Before she was able to tune into their conversation, the announcer came on the loudspeaker to welcome the Grounders to the field. 

 

“We have people waiting for us in the student section, I’ll come back over for halftime and talk more,” Octavia told the group. 

 

“Bye” Clarke waved and her friends followed suit until it was just the four of them once more. The teacher gave Raven a look and the mechanic just shook her head.

 

“Like I said, she’s young.” Before Clarke could answer, the team was running onto the field and instantly she was searching for the famous number 13. The entire stadium was cheering for their team as they burst through the tunnel. 

 

There. Lexa.

 

Clarke instantly felt her heart jump at the sight of The Commander, even when her face was covered by the helmet. God, that girl did things to her. Yes she was still in denial, but since she was tipsy she was gonna let herself have it this once. 

 

“Look, there’s Lincoln,” Bellamy said, pointing down on the field to his sister’s boyfriend. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Echo grinned, and as if on cue the boy looked up at the group with a wave before finding Octavia to blow her a kiss. Clarke watched the interaction half heartedly, eager to get back to watching Lexa. 

 

When her eyes locked onto the quarterback, she realized that Lexa was staring back at her. The younger girl took off her helmet to reveal her facepaint and the most enchanting green eyes. Jesus fuck. Clarke was so screwed. She would have looked away if Lexa hadn’t noticed her, but if she did now it would look like she was hiding from something. She was, but she didn’t want to admit that.

 

Instead, she gave a small smile to the younger girl who smirked and turned away. Clarke didn’t know it was so she could hide her blush. She didn’t even have enough time to think of that before Raven was in her ear and Lexa was being pulled into a group by Lincoln.

 

“So, I heard after the game the high schooler’s throw after parties almost every week.”

 

“Stop reliving your glory days, Reyes. We’re not going to a highschool party.”

 

“Octavia would kill us,” Echo chimed in and Bellamy laughed.

 

“I’m surprised she hasn’t asked us to get her alcohol. We own a restaurant for Christ’s sake.”

 

The ref blew the whistle and the friends fell silent to watch the coin toss. The grounders would be on defense first which mean Lexa wouldn’t be on the field so Clarke didn’t really care.

 

***

 

They had picked a good game to go to. By halftime, it was 15-10 with the Grounders in the lead. Clarke was hyper aware of the fact that Lexa kept looking at her. She would look busy talking to her friends, but she had to take a swig or two out of Raven’s cup when those fucking green eyes locked with hers to hide her smile.

 

The liquor wasn’t helping her situation. Clarke wasn’t wasted. She never would be at her school but it helped her regain her footing. It wasn’t like she was  _ nervous _ when it came to Lexa. She was in denial. Cold, hard denial. She was enthralled. All she wanted to do was taste those plump lips… and now that the rumors of Costia and Lexa splitting were flying around the school, that wasn’t too far out of reach. 

 

She wasn’t chasing after a student. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t. No. Octavia and Anya took Echo and Bellamy down to the concession stands. Raven had tried to go but Clarke had to push her friend back onto the bench to keep her from leaving. The latina wasn’t wasted off her mind but a little too drunk for the blonde’s liking and she was slightly irritated.

 

When the game resumed, it was a nail biter. Both teams’ offenses were a little too good for the other’s defenses. It seemed like every game she went to, she tried to watch the actual game but ended up watching Lexa. Having her friends there was a good distraction.

 

But damn Lexa had an arm on her, making passes some other quarterbacks wouldn’t dare to try and running the ball farther than some of her counterparts. When Echo and Bellamy returned, they handed everyone popcorn and Raven tried to down more of the drink she brought but Clarke confiscated it once more.

 

The next pass Lexa threw got intercepted right as a large played from the other team landed right on hr. Everyone groaned with frustration at the turnover, but Clarke was really only watching to make sure Lexa was okay. A few seconds later, the player stood up and jogged over to the bench with a slight limp. 

 

She took off her helmet, the brown waves of hair pulled back in a braid. Her face was red from the heat and her frustration but her warpaint was as perfect as ever. Even from nearly the top of the bleachers, Clarke could see how frustrated she was. She missed Lexa’s voice. As if on cue, green eyes turned to her and she quickly looked to the field and took a long drink of Raven’s concoction.

 

It was weird knowing that Lexa was continuously looking to make sure Clarke was watching her (of course she was), but it was even weirder now that the younger girl had stopped coming around.

 

The game resumed for the last 5 minutes and neither team got the upper hand, meaning that the final score was 45-35, making the grounders 4-0.

 

The entire student section ran down to the field but Octavia popped over to let her brother know he could find her outside of the locker rooms in a few minutes to wait to talk to Lincoln. 

 

“We should stay with them, right?” Raven asked and it clicked with the teacher what that meant. If they were waiting to talk to Lincoln, Lexa would surely be with him. And even if she wasn’t with him, Anya would most likely be with Octavia and she would stop to talk to her sister.

 

Clarke shrugged. Part of her was eager to leave, but she also wanted to talk to Lexa to know where she had disappeared to. If the quarterback had completely ignored her existence at the game, she probably wouldn’t have made a big deal out of it since Lexa wasn’t even one of her students but the continuous eye contact meant she was on the girl’s mind. At least a little bit.

 

“Come with us,” Bellamy encouraged and Clarke groaned. Her brain was a little buzzed but any onlookers wouldn’t even be able to tell she had a sip of alcohol. Liquor courage. Whatever. 

 

“Fine,” Clarke nodded, giving in to their requests just as the football team was making their way into the locker room. 

 

Like she promised, Octavia talking with Anya and a few others down by the field. A few of them were girls from the cheerleading team while others were other kids who had come to watch the game.

 

“Oh, and this is my brother, Bellamy. He’s usually working but he made time to come see Lincoln and Lexa,” The brunette explained to her friends, gesturing the group over. “And this is his girlfriend Echo, their friend Raven, and Ms. Griffin.”

 

“Oh, Ms. Griffin, hi,” A voice said. When she found who it came from, a smile lit her face.

 

“Monty, hi. I didn’t know you liked football.”

 

“I don’t really. I like the atmosphere, and Harper likes it,” He said with a shy smile. The girl next to him waved.

 

“Oh, I see,” She chuckled, looking over to Raven who seemed to be doing fine. She and a tall kid with goggles were talking about something and using a lot of hand motions.

 

“So, Bell, did you like the game?” Octavia asked, and instantly Clarke felt her heart warm. The Blake siblings didn’t see each other that often with their age gap, but it was cute to see how much Bellamy’s younger sister looked up to him.

 

“Yeah actually. It was a good one.”

 

“It’s usually like that. Well, our defense is usually a bit better but Miller pulled a muscle in his leg so he’ll be out a few games,” Anya explained. 

 

“Ah, that sucks,” Echo frowned.

 

Octavia’s eyes flickered to someone behind the group and instantly her entire face lit up. “Lincoln,” She grinned, skipping over to meet him halfway. “You smell better than before. Good game babe.”

 

The large teen just chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulder, placing a kiss to the side of her head.

 

“Any idea where the fuckin’ dork is?” Anya asked, receiving a little slap from Harper for cussing. “What?”

 

“Teacher,” The other girl coughed.

 

“It’s fine,” Clarke laughed, assuming the ‘dork’ was Lexa. 

 

“She’s still changing. She’ll be out in a minute,” Lincoln assured her. “You two carpool?”

 

“Yeah. Gus needed Lexa’s truck to pick up something for the shop,” She explained.

 

“Ah,” Lincoln nodded. A man of few words.

 

“Good game, Linc,” Echo smiled, wrapping her arm around Bellamy’s midsection.

 

“Thank you! I’m glad you guys could make it.”

 

“You did good. I’m glad we got to come,” Bellamy chimed in.

 

“Gotta give credit where it’s due,” Lincoln smiled, waving at Lexa as she came out of the locker room. Clarke turned around to see who he was waving to and instantly her stomach lurched. Lexa’s steps faltered and she paled a bit, not able to tear her eyes from the blue staring back at her.

 

“Goodgame Lex,” Octavia grinned, snapping the quarterback out of whatever trance she had just been in. 

 

“Thanks,” She gave a weak smile, hitching the bag so it rested more comfortably on her shoulder as she went around the group to stand between Lincoln and Anya. “You guys got to come,” The smile became more genuine as she addressed Bell and Echo.

 

“Yeah! You looked great out there,” Bellamy praised.

 

Clarke looked between the two, trying not to let her eyes linger on Lexa more than anyone else, but she decided she should say something. “Yeah, you did great,” green eyes landed on her once more as she spoke, but then Clarke remembered Lincoln so she turned to look at him, “Both of you!”

 

“Thanks,” Lincoln nodded, his words spoken slowly as if he were suspicious of something. 

 

Bellamy’s phone began to ring. When he pulled aside to answer it, Clarke could see the moment anger hit his face. He hung up and quickly returned to the group. “Sorry to rush off like this, but Angel had an accident in the kitchen and we need to get to the restaurant.”

 

“Is he okay?” Echo asked, and Bell made a face to say he’d explain later.

 

“It’s all good. Thanks for coming! I gotta get home to shower before we go to Luna’s anyways,” Lincoln shrugged. 

 

“Stay safe. Don’t drink and drive. If you need a ride call one of us. And that goes for all of you,” Bellamy ordered the group. They all nodded.

 

Octavia and Lincoln headed up the hill to go to their car just as Bellamy and Echo did. Since Raven and Clarke had gone with them, they were required to leave too.

 

“Lexa, can I talk to you for a second?” The blonde said before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Fuck. What was she doing. Lexa looked to Anya who just shrugged and said,

 

“I’ll be in the car. Don’t be long.”

 

At the opportunity of walking with Anya, Raven bid her farewell and went on her way to catch up with Bellamy and Echo.

 

“Yeah?” Lexa asked, shifting on her feet.

 

“You disappeared,” Was all Clarke said. No matter what Lexa’s eyes, face, smile and voice did to her insides, she was able to keep perfectly composed on the outside. 

 

This threw the quarterback for a curveball and she shook her head. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“I just…” Lexa’s brain was scrambling for an excuse, her confidence slipping by the second. She couldn’t function properly being this close to Clarke fucking Griffin.

 

“If it’s about what happened at that dinner…” She trailed off to judge Lexa’s reaction. Green eyes grew wider than they had previously been and those perfect lips opened to try and form words that wouldn’t come out. Bingo. 

 

“Lexa, I don’t care, if that’s what you’re worried about. I think you have a lot more going for you than just what’s in between your legs. If you stopped coming around because of that I must have given off the wrong impression because-” Student. Lexa’s a student, her brain reminded her, “Things like that don’t change the way I think about students. If you ever want to talk or come back to try your hand at art club feel free to do so,” She finished with a sigh.

 

In an ideal world, that’s not where that conversation would have gone. She wanted Lexa to know how much she enjoyed her company and how much she had missed her that past week. She missed the way the student made her laugh or kept her searching for those brown waves and green eyes throughout the entire day.

 

“Oh,” Lexa managed to get out before clenching her jaw and swallowing hard. “I just-” She took a deep breath to try and compose herself and it seemed to do the trick, “I just didn’t want you to see me any differently. I like coming to bug you during my free period,” A little smile crossed that perfectly sculpted face and Clarke tried her best not to swoon.

 

“I don’t hate when you come to bug me,” The blonde bantered back. 

 

“Ms. G, hey!” A student called from across the field. Reality hit her again. They were in the middle of school grounds with tons of other students surrounding them. It wasn’t her fault that when Lexa was around, it seemed as though it was  _ only _ Lexa. Panic set in her stomach. Why was this happening to her.

 

“Well, I should get going. Angel hurt himself or something,” The blonde stuttered, only losing her composition for a brief moment. “Echo’s my ride.”

 

“I have to get changed before going to Luna’s… if I even go,” Lexa nodded in agreement, falling into step with Clarke as she began heading for the parking lot.

 

“Why wouldn’t you? You just played an amazing game.”

 

Lexa’s ears pinkened at the compliment. “I broke up with Costia. Luna’s her best friend and she’s always kind of had a thing for me.”

 

Joy. Jealousy. Stop Clarke. Her emotions did a little dance throughout her body before she raised her eyebrows. “And it’ll be awkward to date your ex’s best friend?”

 

“Oh, no,” Lexa laughed at that. “I wouldn’t date Luna. She’s crazier than Costia and lord knows I can’t handle that.”

 

Clarke laughed now too, and Lexa turned to watch the beautiful sight. “Well have fun. I’ll probably be with my group tonight too. Don’t drink and drive. Seriously. Take Bellamy up on his offer for a ride… even though Echo will be the one driving.”

 

“Okay, Clarke,” Lexa said in a low voice, glancing to make sure no one heard her use the teacher’s first name.  _ God the things that girl did to her.  _ Clarke was so fucked.

 

“Okay, Lexa,” She replied, turning on her heel to walk to Echo’s car was an idiotic grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all ;) - J


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man guys. This might be the longest chapter I've ever written but had so much I wanted to get in. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

**Lexa**

 

“If we all ride together, it means only one person has the responsibility of being the DD rather than two,” Octavia explained to the group. They had all met back at Anya and Lexa’s house before going to Luna’s party.

 

“Well I vote that Lexa and I get to drink since we’ve been running for the last two and a half hours,” Lincoln grinned.

 

“I second that,” Lexa quickly chimed in. Any defense the other two girls might have had fell flat.

 

“Fine,” Anya groaned when she saw the pleading look Octavia was giving her. “Or we could all just drink and have Bellamy and Echo pick us up.”

 

“Their apartment is undergoing maintenance for a water leak or something,” O explained with a shrug. “And I don’t think Indra would be happy with us all coming back here.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” Lexa nodded. 

 

“Whatever. Lets just go and see what happens,” Anya groaned, throwing open the door to head out to her car.

 

“Gus still has my truck or I’d offer to drive,” Lexa tried to ease the irritation off of her sister.

 

“No you wouldn’t” The blonde bit back, causing the other three to laugh.

 

“You’re right, I probably wouldn’t.”

 

Everyone was dressed casually. Lexa was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt with black hightop converse. The parties were known to be casual. Some girls overdid it with trying to look provocative. Costia was one of them, but Lexa drew enough attention to herself without wearing clothes to expose her boobs.

 

“So, since you broke up with Witch Bitch, who you planning on taking to homecoming Lex?” Octavia asked from the back seat. The quarterback leaned back and closed her eyes.

 

“I don’t know O. Is it even worth going? The last two years fuckin’ sucked.”

 

“I mean, some upperclassmen go. The big thing for us now is prom,” The soccer player grinned, wiggling closer to Lincoln.

 

“You guys are disgusting,” Anya commented. “And prom isn’t much better… just less grinding.” The senior informed them.

 

“Disgustingly cute, I agree,” Octavia teased. She and Lincoln had this bond that only certain couples had. They weren’t forced to be together, and only when she was comfortable would Octavia get all gushy. Lincoln was a gentle, quiet giant while O was fiery, talkative and sometimes straight up gruff. They balanced each other out perfectly.

 

Anya rolled her eyes.

 

Lexa pretended to gag.

 

When they pulled into Luna’s driveway, they saw that they were some of the last to get there. The redhead’s parents usually took weekend trips to their summer home and supplied the house with alcohol before they went. What a strange life.

 

Lexa got out of the car and made her way inside with her sister and two best friends. It was weird not attending a party with Costia, but oddly freeing. The instant she stepped through the door, Luna was there.

 

“Lexa, hey! You made it!” She grinned. Lexa didn’t care about Luna. She was still on cloud nine from her conversation with Ms. Griffin.

 

Even though she attended almost every party, they weren’t her favorite thing. The music was a little too loud, the bodies a little too sweaty and the people a little too irritating. Anyhow, she pushed all that aside. She was supposed to be there.

 

“Of course. Do I ever skip?” Lexa grinned, her eyes training on a few guys from her team in the corner by the keg stand. “Excuse me,” She took the opportunity to make a quick get away.

 

“Lexa, hey!” Miller called from the group.

 

“Miller!” She grinned, walking up to hug the boy who was on crutches. “We missed you tonight.” 

 

“I missed playing, but you guys kicked ass. I’ll have to have a word with a few of those sophomores about their footing. That shit was ridiculous how they let the other team through,” He shook his head in disappointment.

 

“I know,” Lexa chuckled. “We still managed to pull out the W though.” Her mind thought of how to switch the conversation. “Weird not having the party at your house. Two weekends in a row enough to get you caught?”   
  
“Nah, the ‘rents still don’t know. Let’s just say I’m really good at cleaning. Since the whole crutches thing, they’ve been up my ass about stuff and Luna’s house is usually empty so I think she’s planning on hosting the next few. Plus, free alcohol,” He laughed.

 

“True. Can’t go wrong with that. I’m pretty sure Anya’s pissed. She’s the DD again but we got an offer from Octavia’s brother to get a ride. I’m putting my money on her getting wasted and us having to call them,” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey, no harm in that if the offers there. Hopefully you're not interrupting anything from his night, though,” Miller winked suggestively and Lexa slapped his arm.

 

“Perv,” She muttered playfully but the statement got her thinking. Bellamy and Echo wouldn’t be  _ that _ busy considering they went back to the restaurant with Clarke and Raven… but Clarke had mentioning ‘hanging out with her group’ tonight. Lexa’s stomach dropped. Her chances of seeing the beautiful blonde would be so much greater if Bell or Echo came to pick them up.

 

“Hey, can you hand me two of those shots?” She asked and the guy pouring quickly delivered. “Catch you around, Miller,” She gave a quick smile before darting through the crowd to find Anya. 

 

As expected, her older sister was talking to a few other kids from the soccer team. 

 

“Lexa, good game!” They greeted her with smiles.

 

“Thank you,” She said back, holding a shot out to Anya.

 

“What’s this?”   
  


“Just take it. You’ve been the DD already. We’ll just call Bellamy,” Lexa shrugged.

 

“Where are we gonna stay?”

 

“We’ll figure things out,” Lexa promised. “On three.”

 

Anya grinned as they took the shot together.

 

***

 

Three hours and five shots later, Lexa was feeling good. She caught sight of Costia making out with some guy she didn’t even care to look at and her dance moves didn’t even falter. Proved how much that relationship really meant to her.

 

“It’s almost 1am,” Octavia slurred, grabbing Lexa’s arm to pull her towards the door.

 

“We have to call your brother,” She replied.

 

“Anya drank?” 

 

The quarterback pointed to where her sister was grinding on the midfielder from her soccer team.

 

“Shit,” O cussed. “He might be mad. He went out with his friends after they went to the restaurant.” 

 

Clarke Griffin. Clarke would be there. That was the thought that kept swimming through her mind. All night long. Clarke Griffin.

 

“He offered. Better than us dying,” Lexa shrugged. Somehow, she was managing to hold her liquor rather well. Her head was fuzzy and her hands were numb but she was sure she’d remember every little thing that happened at the party.

 

Luna had tried to get her upstairs not once but twice and Lexa refused both times. Only one woman was on her mind. She had the urge to text the blonde all night since she had given her her number.

 

“I’ll call. I think Lincoln is in the backyard smoking a joint and, well, you know where Anya is,” Octavia grumbled.

 

“That I do,” Lexa dropped her voice to push through the crowd. Lincoln would be easy to bring to the front while Anya would probably fight her the entire time. Lincoln first.

 

Heading into the backyard she was instantly greeted with cool blue lights from the pool in the dark fenced in yard. The smell of weed threw her off a bit, but no one even blinked when she joined the circle.

 

“Lexa, hey,” Lincoln sounded even more calm than normal if that was possible. “Want a hit?”   
  
“No thanks. I’m a little buzzed as it is. I’ve heard the horror stories of getting cross faded,” She chuckled. “I was just coming to let you know that O is calling her brother to come get us since Anya drank.”

 

“Oh shit, she did?” He asked with surprise. Lexa instantly felt guilty, but the pull to see blonde waves and blue eyes was too much.

 

“It’s all good. Bellamy offered. He wouldn’t have if he didn’t want us to take him up on it. Be on the porch in probably 10-15 minutes,” She shrugged, patting him on the back before ducking inside again.

 

She had time before she had to drag a screaming Anya outside. That might have been dramatic, but the thought of Clarke set her insides alight with excitement.

 

The fact that the teacher had noticed her absence meant she enjoyed her presence. Sure, it didn’t mean much but it was a small victory to Lexa. She also noticed how, although Ms. Griffin seemed to keep herself composed 99% of the time, her gaze faltered to something brighter when she had mentioned breaking up with Costia, and then to something darker when she had brought up Luna. 

 

**Lexa Woods**

**Incoming call from four drunk teenagers needing a ride. Just a heads up if you’re still with Bellamy.**

 

She hit send before she could chicken out. And there it was, her first text to Clarke Griffin. Ms. Griffin. The art teacher. And she had just called them drunk… to a teacher.

 

Fucking hell Lexa, what was she doing? She was so caught up with  _ Clarke _ that she had forgotten the blonde was also a teacher… who probably had a duty to report incidents like this to the school board.

 

**Clarke**

**Luckily or unluckily for you I am. He just got off the phone with O. We’ll head out in 5.**

 

Sure her friend group knew who Clarke was, but for anyone looking over her shoulder they didn’t know the name Griffin was attached to it. Lexa’s heart sped up at the almost instant reply. She tried not to read too much into the text, but she couldn’t help the smile as she looked down at her phone.

 

“Who’s got your attention now, Lex?” Luna’s voice was one that could be picked out of a crowd. Shrill and annoying.

 

Her smile instantly fell and she replaced it with her stoic Commander look. “A friend is all.”

 

“Didn’t look like that.”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“You break up with my best friend. I know you’re well aware of the fact that I’ve had a crush on you for a while and yet you continue to not make a move,” She pouted.

 

People pouting was annoying. Not only that, but  _ news flash spoiled princess: not everyone wants you. _

 

Despite what Lexa  _ wanted _ to say, she took a deep breath and batted her eyes at Luna. “Sorry hun. I guess I’m just not that easy.” Damn, that came off bitchier than it was intended but there was no going back. The alcohol that dimmed her brain also made it so she didn’t care much. “I have to get Anya now,” She tried to excuse herself.

 

“Your fake sister,” Luna grumbled and it was as if the lights got brighter, the music stopped and everyone around her slowed. Her blood was cold.

 

“What did you just say?” Lexa asked, her words low and even, her eyes dark and  _ daring _ Luna to continue.

 

“We all know you guys aren’t  _ actually _ sisters.”

 

If there was one thing that no one should bring up to Lexa it was her past. Where she came from wasn’t what she was proud of. Where she was now had been a hard adjustment, but Anya was right by her side through the entire thing.

 

It was like everything went red. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Her hands clenched into fists and her teeth gritted. “Don’t you ever talk about my fucking family like that. Do you understand me? If I hear another fucking word come out of your mouth about-”

 

“Woah, woah!” Anya was on her in an instant. She must have seen the scene from where she was dancing. Conveniently, Lincoln came inside at the same time and rushed over. Lexa wasn’t done giving that rich little shit a piece of her mind, but her friends were dragging her towards the door.

 

The fresh air hit her like a wall, and instantly her anger went from high to medium. She was able to see a little more straight but the words her friends were trying to say just bounced right off of her. She could see their mouths moving but heard nothing.

 

Bellamy’s car pulled into the driveway at that time with Echo at the wheel and an empty backseat. Lexa shook the bodies off of her and went to the passenger seat. She didn’t care if it was her place to claim it or not but she would not be nestled between two other people in the back right now.

 

“Lexa, you alright?” Echo asked. Those were the first words she was actually able to clearly hear. She didn’t answer.

 

An uneasy silence fell over the car since no one knew exactly what had happened and they all knew not to press Lexa to talk about it.

 

Echo cleared her throat. “So, since our apartment is getting redone, we are staying with Raven… but since her place is too small to fit everyone, Raven offered to stay with Clarke but that means two of you will go with me and Bellamy and two of you will stay with them. Clarke also said she wouldn’t tell about the whole drinking thing since everyone was responsible getting somewhere safe.”

 

“Okay,” Octavia started, “Who would you guys feel more comfortable with.”

 

Lexa was still against speaking but she had seen the way her sister’s eyes had lingered on Raven in the spare time she wasn’t busy looking at Clarke and she hoped her sister would go on that.

 

“I don’t care. Me and Lexa can just stay with Clarke and Raven and you can go with your brother,” Anya offered.

 

“Alright. Sounds good to me,” O smiled.

 

“Isn’t it a little weird that we’re gonna be sleeping at a teacher’s house, though?” Anya asked.

 

“Neither of you have her as a teacher,” Lincoln said, his clothes making the car reek of marijuana.

 

Echo piped in again, “She’s more of our friend than a teacher right now. Just don’t cross any lines and it’ll be fine.”

 

Usually Lexa would be overly excited to be spending the night at none other than  _ Clarke Griffin’s  _ house, but right now she didn’t say a single word.

 

“What happened, Lexa,” Anya tried half-heartedly. The quarterback wouldn’t even open her mouth.

 

It was more than just Anya not being her blood sibling. The one comment set off a domino affect in her brain and she was left in her own mind.

 

“Stop trying. Give her time,” Lincoln muttered from the back, thinking he was being quiet but in reality talking only an octave lower than normal.

 

It wasn’t long before the group pulled up to a neighborhood. It wasn’t high end but it wasn’t low end either. It was filled with a mix of one and two story houses, and in a few seconds they were pulling up to a one car garage one story house.

 

“Here we are,” Echo sighed.

 

“Awh, this place is cute,” Octavia commented before pushing the people on either side of her. “Now please get out before I have a panic attack.”

 

Everyone complied, even Lexa although she wasn’t the one being spoken to. Echo walked up to the front door and let herself in. Lincoln and Octavia followed right behind her. Anya grabbed Lexa’s arm and held her back.

 

“Tell me what happened, Lex,” She tried again. Her breath smelled like alcohol. Lexa regretted this.

 

“Please let me go so I can go inside,” She stated, avoiding eye contact with her sister. 

 

“What did she say to do this to you?”

 

Out of anyone, she couldn’t tell Anya. Not right now at least. Maybe when they were more sober. Lexa just shook her head and shouldered past the blonde.

 

When she stepped inside, her mood instantly lightened a bit. It was a small place with enough room for the intended amount of people living there, but most of all it smelled like Clarke. It was quickly becoming her favorite scent, and her dull eyes looked up to find the teacher looking as elegant as ever in her kitchen.

 

The group approached her and noticed Raven right around the corner.

 

“Come in, come in,” The latina smiled, waving with her hands. “There’s some juice in the fridge if any of you wants it and I’m sure Clarke has some food. Right?”

 

“I have food, yes,” The blonde snorted, glancing at her pantry before looking to Echo. “Is Bellamy to be trusted being left alone at Raven’s this long?” She teased.

 

Lexa held onto her words but pulled out her phone to disconnect herself from everyone else.

 

“Yeah he’s probably just passed out on her bed,” Echo chuckled. “We should probably get going though,” Her eyes looked to Lincoln and Octavia who just shrugged.

 

“Don’t have sex on my bed,” Raven’s voice was stern as she pointed a finger in Echo’s face and refused to move it. “And you two… don’t have sex on my couch or wherever you sleep. Everyone keep it PG,” She ordered.

 

Lexa barely chuckled, but it caught Anya’s attention.

 

“She’s alive,” Her sister mumbled so only she could hear. Lexa glared at her.

 

“On a serious note, drive safe. We’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Clarke gave a friendly smile. 

 

“Bye guys,” Octavia grinned, hooking her arm with Lincoln before dragging the stoned boy out.

 

The room filled with a temporary silence. Usually Lexa would try to break it but she wasn’t in the mood. She wouldn’t even look up at Clarke. One thing she was good at was hiding her feelings. She was a complete brick wall at the moment.

 

“So, after we drink we usually watch Disney movies,” Raven threw out into the air. Clarke threw her a death glare.

 

“Disney movies?” Anya’s tone was a bit judgemental. Lexa put her phone back in her pocket. 

 

“Yeah. Issue?” Raven challenged, leaving Clarke and Lexa to just look between the two as the conversation heated.

 

Anya held her stare for a long moment but eventually gave in. “As long as it’s not a corny one.”

 

“You can pick,” Clarke quickly piped in, and Lexa took a moment to study the teacher’s profile.

 

“Anya sucks at picking movies,” She finally said, receiving a tiny smile from her sister and the eye contact she’d been craving, but avoiding, since she’d walked through the door from Clarke.

 

“I don’t,” Raven shrugged, heading to the living room to turn on the television.

 

“Sorry. She can be a handful,” The teacher’s words were directed at Anya.

 

“No worries. Thanks for letting us stay,” She huffed before following Raven into the living room.

 

Lexa took a deep breath. Anya was her sister plain and simple. Indra and Gus were excellent parental figures and she had come a long way from where she’d been. She wasn’t going to let  _ Luna _ ruin her night.

 

Her phone buzzed.

 

**Miller**

**Not to be the bearer of bad news but rumor has it Costia and that new punk Murphy are an item.**

 

That was fast. She looked at Clarke who was turned to her own phone. 

 

**Lexa**

**Doesn’t bother me.**

 

And with that she turned her phone off. When she looked up she met blue eyes again. 

 

“Do you want anything to eat?” Clarke asked softly and Lexa had to take yet another deep breath in attempts to calm her heart the way it sped up.

 

“No, I’m okay. Thank you,” She shook her head before heading to the living room. Anya was in the recliner and Raven was spread out across the couch, leaving literally nowhere for Lexa to sit.

 

“Stop being impolite, Reyes. We have guests,” Clarke sighed, swatting her friend’s feet off the sofa. “You can sit,” She gestured to Lexa.

 

“It’s alright. I can sit on the floor,” The quarterback gave an awkward smile and tried to push down the uncomfortable feeling encasing her. She really looked forward to her conversations with Ms.Griffin but this was painfully different now that Anya and Raven were there.

 

“What are we watching?” Clarke asked, taking the seat where Raven’s feet had been only for the mechanic to throw them over the blonde’s lap.

 

“Dumbo,” Raven informed them and Clarke let out a little gasp.

 

Lexa smiled, feeling better in the company of the art teacher. Her brain was also feeling less cloudy. “Gonna cry?” The student taunted.

 

Now it was Anya’s turn to scold her but before she could get a word out, Clarke’s friend interrupted.

 

“She cries every single time.”

 

“I do not!” Clarke protested with a frown. God, Lexa couldn’t believe where she was. 

 

Despite her protest, the second dumbo was being led to his mother’s jail cell, Clarke stood up.

 

“I’m gonna go get changed. Ugh, these uncomfortable clothes,” She forcefully sighed before ducking out of the room.

 

The other three began to laugh, but were quickly quieted down when the scene actually played. Lexa had to clench her jaw to keep her eyes from welling up.

 

A few minutes later, Clarke reappeared in sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. She had her hair up in a bun and it absolutely took Lexa’s breath away. Even in the dimly lit room, she was completely awestruck by the gorgeous woman.

 

The blonde caught her eye and gave a sheepish smile. Lexa didn’t hesitate to give her a full smile back. Walls were coming down once more.

 

She turned her attention back to the movie and tried her hardest to watch. Clarke on the other hand seemed completely captivated by the old film. Lexa couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. She got caught looking a few times but didn’t even care.

 

By the time the movie was over, Anya had passed out in the recliner which made Lexa frown.

 

Raven turned off the tv and set the remote on the side table. “I’m gonna go get in my jammies,” she grinned. “Night Lexa.”

 

“Goodnight,” She waved.

 

Clarke watched her friend go before looking at Anya and then back at the quarterback.

 

“Long night?”

 

“Something like that,” Lexa frowned.

 

“It doesn’t feel like the football game was a few hours ago,” The blonde gave a tiny smile. Lexa stood up from her spot on the floor and stretched. 

 

“You’re telling me. I’ll feel it tomorrow. That and the aftermath of the shots we took,” She sighed.

 

“I can get you some advil if you want,” Clarke quickly offered but Lexa shook her head.

 

“It’s alright. I’ll be fine.”

 

The blonde gave her a knowing look before heading to the kitchen to grab the medicine. Lexa stood there like an idiot. 

 

“I’ll leave these here for tomorrow morning when you guys need them. The cups are in the second cupboard just in case you wake up before I do.”

 

“We’re teenagers. We know how to sleep,” Lexa countered quietly with a little smirk.

 

“I’m 26 and I know how to sleep even better,” Clarke retorted, smiling with her tongue trapped between her teeth. God, she loved that smile.

 

“Thanks for letting us stay here, again. We told Indra we were staying with Octavia but her dad just got home from a trip and he’s a complete ass. It also left Lincoln with nowhere to go…” She trailed off.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Extra company is always nice,” The teacher said softly, walking past Lexa to the audiman in the middle of the room.

 

“There’s blankets in here. The couch is more comfortable than the recliner so I’d say you lucked out.” Clarke grinned.

 

Lexa couldn’t help the automatic smile that came to her face. “Thanks again, Clarke.”

 

She watched blue eyes light up before they softened once more. “Let me know if you need anything.”

 

And with that she was gone down the hallway.

 

Lexa sighed and shook her head. A more perfect human didn’t exist. And a teacher? She was so screwed.

 

Pulling a blanket out, she gently placed it on top of Anya before getting a different blanket for herself. Clarke was right. The couch was rather comfortable.

 

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her notifications before opening her instagram page and deleting the two pictures of her and Costia.

 

That part of her life was over, and she didn’t realize how truly unhappy she was until the relationship came to a close. She was in it for all the wrong reasons.

 

It irritated her a bit that in less than a week, Costia was already onto the next victim. Of course it had to be Murphy. He was possibly the biggest douche in the school. She really didn’t care all that much, though. She really didn’t.

 

Turning off her phone, she let her eyes adjust to the dark before she scanned the room. Everything was very… Clarke.

 

A lot of what she saw around the teacher’s classroom was echoed in her home. There was a tall plant in the corner and the while the walls were neutral there were bursts of color everywhere. Lexa was tempted to stand to go observe each and every picture without any eyes on her but she decided that might be a little too creepy no matter how much she wanted to do it.

 

Kicking the blanket so she was more comfortable, she went back to her phone and tried to chase sleep unsuccessfully.

 

Looking back at her phone, she saw that nearly an hour had passed since Clarke had left. Then she realized her bladder wasn’t too happy with her… and she didn’t know where the bathroom was.

 

Quietly, she got out from under the blanket and looked to see if Anya was still asleep. She hadn’t moved a muscle. Chuckling quietly to herself, the football player made her way to the halway Clarke and Raven had gone down and looked at a bunch of closed doors.

 

“Fuck,” She groaned before starting down the hall. Usually, the bathroom would be somewhere towards the middle. She really should have asked before going to sleep.

 

The first door she opened was a towel closet. Bad guess. The next door she opened had her freezing. Paintings. Tons of paintings. Some half finished, leaning against the wall. Some were hung up. There were drawings too. Art supplies were scattered across the room and in the middle of it was an easel with Clarke in front of it, looking back at Lexa like a deer in headlights.

 

She was sure the same expression was on her face, but somehow she managed to snap out of her trance to speak. “I- um. I’m sorry.. I was just looking for the bathroom…” She trailed off, letting her eyes scan the room again.

 

The blonde hesitated before giving a little smile. “It’s the next door on the left…” She informed her.

 

“Oh. Alright,” Lexa had a hard time breaking her stare off of the incredible paintings. A lot of them were based on nature, but she felt like by looking too long she was invading some sort of private part of the teacher’s life. “These are all incredible. You’re really amazing,” She added before retreating to the bathroom.

 

She locked the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment to catch herself up to what was happening. She should have talked to her more. She shouldn’t have just ran off like that… but then she might have pissed her pants.

 

After relieving herself she washed her hands and decided to just fucking go for it. On her way back to the living room, she gently knocked on the partially opened door. 

 

“Hi, Lexa,” Clarke smiled gently, taking a moment to finish with what she was painting before looking up.

 

“Hey,” Was all the other girl managed.

 

“Find the bathroom?”   
  


“Yeah, thankfully.”

 

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

 

“Can I paint your eyes?” The teacher blurted, taking them both aback with surprise.

 

Lexa only missed a beat. “Yeah,” She nodded. When she came in, she gently closed the door behind her.

 

Clarke looked a bit rattled, her eyes scanning across her paintings that leaned against the wall nervously as Lexa pulled a chair from the corner to sit by the teacher. “How does this work? Do I just not blink?”   
  


The older woman laughed, causing Lexa’s ears to pinken. “Let me get better lighting. No, you can blink.”

 

God, she smelled so good. She tried to compose herself as best she could before the teacher switched on the lights to reveal she had eyes sketched out on the paint board. Lexa looked at it carefully, trying not to think too much into it that the teacher had planned for these to be her eyes all along.

 

A large light turned on overhead and Lexa made sure not to wince. Clarke came back, dragging her intoxicating smell behind her to resume her seat.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” The brunette asked as blue eyes met hers to really study the green.

 

“Something like that,” Clarke smiled, her fingers gently grazing Lexa’s cheeks to tilt her head towards the light a little more. Her entire body burst into flames.

 

“You have a really nice place. Sorry I didn’t say that before…”   
  


“No need to apologize,” She said, standing up to get a variety of green paint and Lexa let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Were you alright? You seemed upset when you came in,” This time when those blue eyes looked at her they were soft but swimming with concern.

 

Her heart lurched. Butterflies danced.

 

“Yeah. People are just assholes,” She shrugged.

 

“You can say that again,” Clarke chuckled, making Lexa laugh quietly.

 

Silence filled the air for another moment as Lexa watched greens be mixed on a plate next to the teacher before her eyes were being studied carefully again. 

 

“This might be crossing some sort of line… but I kinda missed you coming around,” Clarke said, her voice barely audible and she made sure her eyes didn’t stray from the board as she started painting.

 

The butterflies flew faster, and a large smile spread across her face. “Only kind of?” She teased.

 

Clarke looked up from the painting with a glare, but Lexa could tell it was fake. She smiled wider. “I’m joking. I missed talking to you. Well, I missed telling you how much I suck at art. I like seeing how good you are at it, though.”

 

“Well, if you have an eye for art that’s a start,” The blonde smirked.

 

“I have an eye for  _ your _ art,” She gently corrected her, receiving a long stare from squinted blue eyes that made every single hair she had stand on end. 

 

Clarke took a deep breath before turning back to mix some more paints. “You’re not like most of my students…”

 

“To be fair, I’m not your student at all.” Of course she was trying to lighten the situation because if she didn’t, she would admit she had a massive fucking crush on the woman letting her stay at her house for the night.

 

“But you’re still a student,” Clarke hummed, going back to painting the flecks in Lexa’s eyes. The younger girl tried to sneak a peak but she got caught and gently backed off.

 

This woman was too… flirtatious with her to not be interested. Yeah, it was a far shot but Lexa knew it wasn’t all one sided. It couldn’t be… but then again she had a knack for making things up in her head. But she caught the teacher looking at her a lot and whenever they were near each other it was almost like there was a warmth about the air. Fuck.

 

“Nah, you’re right. I’m not like your other students,” Lexa tried, her entire body pulsing with nervousness. She was really about to do this?

 

The blonde looked at her with a satisfied smirk that she finally wasn’t challenging her. “So you agree?”

 

“I mean, I’m sure some of them are like me… but not to the same extent,” She had to fake it ‘til she made it now. It was make or break. She took a deep breath.

 

Thankfully, Clarke was sticking to the script Lexa made up in her head. “And how’s that?” She had slowed on the painting momentarily. 

 

God, how Lexa loved her eyes. She was  _ so _ attracted to the woman sitting in front of her. Every touch lit her body on fire, every smile had her smiling right back. Their interactions made her insides flutter and the softness in Clarke’s expression when she addressed Lexa made her heart speed up. She wanted to hope it was just for her… the smile with her teeth pinning her tongue between them, the way her eyes shined when she began to laugh. Everything about her was completely perfect.

 

“I’m insanely attracted to you.”

 

The silence that filled the air after that had Lexa wanting to fall into the floor and disappear forever. Clarke was just staring at the bottom of her easel, making sure not to look at Lexa under any circumstance. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Not to be dramatic or anything, but if it was a two story house she would have jumped off the roof.

 

But then Clarke spoke. “You’re a junior.” Was all she said.

 

“Yes,” Lexa’s voice sounded tight.

 

“Which means you’re 17 or 18?” Clarke’s voice was getting quieter now. The brunette wasn’t sure if it was her ears trying to dissociate reality or the teacher was actually speaking softer.

 

“I’ll be 18 in a month,” She breathed.

 

Another silence.

 

Lexa opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. Clarke still wouldn’t look at her. 

 

“Even if you were a legal age, it’s still illegal since I’m a teacher…” The blonde trailed off, finally meeting Lexa’s eyes. 

 

If she had looked any earlier, the quarterback’s fear and obvious nervousness would be written all over her face but Lexa was a pro at building walls around herself. She was excellent at putting her guard up. Why had she said that? Of course it was illegal. She knew that. The teacher was studying her face once more and Lexa clenched her jaw.

 

“I, um… I can- I’m just gonna go back to… couch,” The brunette stuttered, completely unable to form a coherent sentence. She was moving to stand when Clarke spoke again.

 

“Well that’s not fair. You said you’d let me paint your eyes,” The small smile painted on her face relaxed Lexa the tiniest bit. 

 

Besides that, her heart was in her stomach. How could she be so fucking stupid.

 

“Okay,” She dumbly nodded, sitting back down. It was harder for her to look at the teacher now.

 

Clarke on the other hand seemed to improve her mood a bit. She had a look of concentration pressed onto her gorgeous features but Lexa could see her sitting a bit straighter and painting a bit more freely.

 

“You know,” Blue eyes looked to her, “You’re not crazy.”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “I never said I was crazy,” Lexa tried to counter.

 

“No,” Clarke laughed at her response. Butterflies again tried to fly with shattered wings. “I mean about the whole… I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” The teacher paused for a moment. “I don’t even watch football.”

 

Now Lexa was really confused. “What?” 

 

“I don’t really get it. Or the hype. I just know that you play and I really like watching you.” 

 

Green eyes studied the profile of the other woman’s face as she made some touch ups to the painting. Her heart wasn’t completely in her stomach anymore. Now she understood. She hadn’t made it all up in her head. Clarke might possibly like her back.

 

“Really?” She smiled a tiny bit.

 

Instead of answering the question, the easel was turned around to reveal the most beautiful replication of her eyes she had ever seen. “Wow,” Lexa breathed. “This is amazing.”

 

“I’m sure pictures don’t do them justice. Thanks for letting me paint them,” The blonde’s smile was bright. “Wait, hold on a second.”

 

Lexa’s eyes followed her movements as she crossed the room to pick up a sketch pad. 

 

“Now, these aren’t finished. And don’t think I’m completely crazy but…” Clarke flipped through pages until she settled on a half finished drawing of Lexa’s war paint she wore for the games. 

 

When Lexa spoke her voice was quiet like she was in awe. “You think about me too.” Her body didn’t know how to react. The teacher just looked down at the half finished drawing and nodded. 

 

She could die happy. Well, no. She could die content. Clarke mother fucking Griffin thought about her too.

 

“I’m sorry if I made things weird,” Lexa filled the silent air once more, and that’s when their eyes met for what felt like the billionth time that night. They both studied each other shamelessly. She really wished she was able to read minds at that moment so she could figure out what the teacher was thinking.

 

“You didn’t,” Clarke gave a reassuring smile. 

 

Another pause.

 

“Like I said before, you’re really talented,” Lexa praised.

 

“Like I didn’t say before… thank you.”

 

They were both blushing softly, and under the harsh light it was blatantly obvious.

 

She wanted to kiss her.

  
God, she wanted to kiss that woman so bad. She couldn’t help but to let her eyes trail down to her lips that were curved slightly into a blissful smile. Subconsciously, she licked her own. Down to that little beauty mark… Clarke was perfect.

 

She realized exactly where she was looking, and when she returned to the teacher’s eyes, she was given a knowing look.

 

Neither one of them spoke as silence filled the air. Lexa glanced down at her bare feet and willed herself to say what she really wanted to. Finally she did.

 

“I get that it’s an age gap, but eight and a half years really isn’t that much. It’s just because of my age now that it seems that way,” Ocean eyes were staring back at her. She took a deep breath, “I just think you’re stunningly beautiful, and if there wasn’t still a bit of alcohol in me I wouldn’t have the fucking nuts to say that, but your smile lights up the room and everything about you is perfect. I don’t know… I know I’m rambling but you just deserve the world and-”

 

The sensation that ran through her body was nothing that she had ever felt before as Clarke’s hands came up to rest on either of Lexa’s cheeks and she was cut off by the touch of the older woman’s lips on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for all of your love and support throughout this already!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry to keep you all eagerly awaiting this chapter but college got the best of me. I'm home for the summer and despite all the excuses I can come up with I just didn't have the time to write. I will be more active now (as I've said in the past) so hopefully you all continue to stick with me. 
> 
> Also - This chapter isn't going to be what a lot of you are expecting. Sorry to disappoint but we gotta continue with that slow burn <3

**Clarke**

 

She had to kiss Lexa. Not a single piece of her wanted to hold back in that moment so she did it. Maybe the alcohol was to blame… though there wasn’t much left in her system at that point. Those words coming from such a down to earth person had sent her heart racing and she just had to do it. 

 

And kissing Lexa… fuck. From an artist’s point of view, it was taking a completely white room and throwing every color on the walls at once. Just being Clarke though, it was electricity. It was a warm buzzing glow that started in her heart and lit every inch of her body on fire. It was unlike any kiss she had ever experienced. She had captured her pillowy bottom lip between her own, and while it had shocked the younger girl for a moment, the kiss was quickly reciprocated.

 

It was the best kiss she had ever had. Hands down. Because when Lexa gently grabbed her waist, she could feel every finger. Every single place Lexa was touching her burned hotter than the rest. 

 

Before she knew it, they were switching sides and she was hurrying to catch her breath before kissing the brunette once more. Lexa turned them around so she had the teacher trapped between her and the wall. One of the quarterback’s toned arms came up to cage her against it while the other was right on her hip between her pantline and her shirtline.

 

Kissing Lexa was incredible. Her lips were soft and full and she tasted sweet. Clarke was living for it. Her fingers unconsciously tangled in the hairs at the nape of the brunette’s neck and she felt her tongue gently sweep across her lips in attempts to gain entrance. 

 

Of course, she let her. Words couldn’t be used to describe the way Lexa was kissing her. Every inch of her body felt it…

 

Until she couldn’t breathe.

 

They both pulled back to catch their breath and she got the most amazing view of the forest green eyes she was so obsessed with. They were shining brighter than she had ever seen them before and none of it was due to the light. 

 

She could still taste her lips as just gazed at each other from such close proximity, gently panting from the kiss and adrenaline. The next kiss she placed on those delicious lips was very light and soft.

 

“Goodnight, Lexa,” She breathed, watching as the younger girl slowly nodded and stood back so she was no longer trapping the blonde against the wall. Clarke felt Lexa’s eyes burning into her back as she slid of her art room and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it and heard the footsteps leading towards the living room a few seconds later.

 

That’s when she flopped onto her side of the bed and squealed like a little girl into her pillow. She rolled over and pressed herself excitedly against Raven who just groaned and turned away from her.

 

***

 

“Get up,” She heard Raven’s voice before she registered the hands pushing her side. She was never a morning person and the weekends were her safe haven. Curling into her pillow she let out a long groan and tried to shoulder her friend off of her.

 

“Lexa and Anya will be up soon. We should be up before they are,” The brunette said and an overwhelming warm feeling flooded her body. She could feel Lexa’s lips against her own and how it made every ounce of her tingle. 

 

Then her eyes snapped open and she sat up. “There we go,” Raven praises. “I’m gonna start coffee I’ll be back in 5.” Her friend hadn’t noticed the look of horror in her eyes, but when the latina turned to leave she grabbed her arm.

 

“Raven,” She couldn’t raise her voice above a whisper. It was impossible. Her friend was quick to pick up on the urgency in her voice. “I-“ She couldn’t say it.

 

“Bitch,  _ what? _ ” Raven was whispering now too. She got in Clarke’s face and made direct eye contact with her.

 

“I kissed Lexa,” The blonde squeaked.

 

“You  _ what!” _ She wasn’t whispering anymore.

 

“Shh!” Clarke snapped, dropping her head into her hands.

 

“Clarke, what?” Raven couldn’t say anything other than that. When the teacher didn’t say anything, she pressed more. “How? When? Why?”

 

She was irritated that her friend was asking such vague questions but she knew she couldn’t just drop a bomb like that and leave it untouched. Clarke rubbed her eyes and looked up.

 

“I don’t  _ know _ ,” She whined. She did know, though. “Last night Lexa came into my art room while I was painting and I’ve really wanted to paint her eyes and she just started saying all this stuff and… I don’t  _ know! _ ” She sighed again. “I’m just insanely attracted to her and I know it’s wrong and I know I shouldn’t have.”

 

Raven just shook her head. Clarke knew she was silently judging her but would never voice it. 

 

“Think out loud,” The blonde pleaded.

 

“Well I mean anyone with eyes can see she’s attractive Clarke but-“

 

“You didn’t hear what she was saying. And the way her eyes light up when she talks about football… and she’s so down to earth. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Really?” Raven knew she was lying out her ass on that one. 

 

“I don’t  _ know _ !” She scream-whispered.

 

“Okay, calm down first of all. Second of all, you have to make sure she doesn’t tell anyone. You could-“

 

“Lose my job, I know.”

 

“Please tell me she’s 18,” Raven tried. When Clarke couldn’t make eye contact she sighed. “Fuck. Okay. Get yourself together. I’ll go start coffee and breakfast and you come out when you feel better. You need to talk to her, though,” The latina patted her leg and kissed her head. “If she likes you as much you say she lets on it shouldn’t be a big deal.”

 

“Okay,” Clarke nodded. “Thanks, Rae.”

 

“No problem, love,” The brunette gave a weak smile before disappearing through the door. 

 

Clarke took a moment to gather herself and fix her hair before she walked out to the living room. When she glanced over she saw Lexa sitting up with a blanket thrown over her lap talking to Anya who was rubbing her eyes.

 

“Did you wake them, Raven?” The blonde asked, shooting daggers at her friend.

 

“No, just Anya. I’ve been up for a bit,” Lexa gave her a smile that sent her heart racing a million miles a second. 

 

“I’m making bacon though, so that makes up for it,” The latina grinned from the kitchen. 

 

Anya glanced over her shoulder and stretched, wincing as the sun hit her eyes. “What time is it?”

 

“9:30am,” The mechanic informed her.

 

“I haven’t been up this early on a Saturday in months,” She grumbled. “You were already awake, Lex?”

 

The brunette nodded. “Habit from conditioning season still.”

 

Clarke was still shocked by this. They were both up pretty late last night…

 

“You had a game and partied last night. I’m surprised,” Her sister grumbled. “Do you have any advil?” The question was directed to the blonde.

 

The teacher nodded and got the bottle off of the counter that she had set out last night before grabbing a cup of water. “You too, Lexa?”

 

“Please,” She nodded with a stretch. Clarke would be lying if she said she didn’t reach a little extra to let her shirt ride up just a tiny bit on her stomach. When she glanced over, Lexa was watching.

 

When she handed the two the pills and water, she headed back over to Raven. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to get her away from Anya,” She mumbled under her breath.

 

“Over easy or scrambled?” She asked the teenagers.

 

“Over easy,” Anya answered. “Lexa doesn’t like eggs.”

 

“I can eat them, it’s not a big deal,” The brunette objected.

 

Raven shrugged and cracked the eggs. “Either ask her to talk, say you need to show her something or corner her when she goes to the bathroom,” She whispered. 

 

She nodded and grabbed herself a cup of coffee that was in the pot. Of course she had to add milk and sugar before drinking it, but it was just right. Lexa was scrolling through her phone and texting. Every single ounce of her wanted to know who was on the other end of the electronic device. 

 

But she shouldn’t care. Remembering the taste of Lexa’s lips shouldn't send white heat down her spine. Or when she thought about the way Lexa had her against the wall, it made her stomach twist in an indescribably amazing way.

 

But she couldn’t think like that anymore. She thought that maybe after kissing Lexa the desire would just go away but it didn’t. It only got stronger. Taking a long sip of her coffee, she watched as Anya left down the hallway to go find the bathroom and Lexa was alone in the room. Raven’s back was turned and she could easily go talk to the football player then, but she risked Anya coming back out in the middle of the conversation. 

 

Raven was distributing food evenly onto plates when the soccer player came back and Lexa left for the bathroom. Now was the only chance she had.

 

She ducked into the hallways and leaned against the wall as she waited to hear the toilet flush. Clarke took a few moments to gather herself, but when Lexa opened the door to leave, she slid into the bathroom and pulled the younger woman with her. The brunette let out a surprised noise.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed, firmly closing the door behind her before pacing past the other woman and crossing her arms.

 

Lexa leaned against the sink and watched Clarke with interest. The tiniest smirk played on her lips as she uttered, “Clarke.”

 

The blonde couldn’t make eye contact as she gathered herself once more. This had to be done. Looking directly into green eyes she stated, “What happened last night can’t happen again.”

 

Lexa was quiet, her eyes just searching the teacher’s face. When she said nothing, Clarke decided to reiterate what she had said. “I’m serious. I shouldn’t have done what I did…”

 

“You shouldn’t have kissed me?” Lexa clarified and Clarke’s gaze faltered before she swallowed hard and nodded. There was a long pause before she spoke again. “Okay. But I still meant what I said.”

 

How the fuck did she know what to say all the time? The blonde took a shaky breath and glanced down at pillowy lips before realizing her mistake. She just gave away that she didn’t regret what was done, only that it was wrong to have done so… and Lexa knew it.

 

“I’m sorry things have to be this way.” Clarke made sure her eyes didn’t waver now. She instead had to watch as Lexa’s did. She didn’t know which was worse.

 

“Me too,” The football player nodded, her eyes a bit darker than they normally were and her voice deliciously lower. 

 

It made her want to kiss the smirk off of her lips. “I’m serious, Lexa. What happened was a mistake. You can’t tell anyone. I could lose my job.”

 

“I’m not stupid, Clarke. I know not to tell anyone,” She took a step closer to the blonde and she could feel her heart pick up again. “I mean, if you haven’t got that I actually care about you and your well being by now…” The smirk grew and Clarke was so close to breaking. She needed to remove herself from the situation. Lexa took another step and they were only inches from each other now.

 

Her voice wasn’t as confident as it was before. “Okay,” She stupidly managed.

 

Lexa’s eyes were darting to her lips and back. It would take less than a second to wrap her arms around the taller girl’s neck to pull her in. 

 

“You won’t tell anyone?” The blonde clarified and Lexa shook her head.

 

Another long silence. She should really walk right past Lexa and out that door but she couldn’t get away from looking at her features. Her sharp jaw, perfect nose, tan skin, high cheekbones. She really was sculpted perfectly… and Clarke couldn’t deny the fact that even just being in this close of a proximity with her had a heat between her legs warming. She had never experienced a complete desire for someone like this before and it scared her.

 

“I won’t tell anyone about this either,” Lexa murmured, and before she could process anything her body was alight with fire again as Lexa pressed a tender but forceful kiss onto her lips that expressed things words couldn’t.

 

Clarke felt her body responding before she could even try to stop herself. It was white light when she kissed Lexa. Everything was more intensified as their lips molded together. 

 

It was getting harder to breathe and the world came crashing in on her again. How was it so easy to lose herself in this girl?

 

“Lexa, we can’t,” She pulled away and looked into dark green eyes.

 

Before anything else could be said she gently moved past Lexa, careful not to touch her, and went back out in the kitchen.

 

Her stomach was aching for a multitude of reasons and she felt downright sick. Raven gave her a look asking if she was okay but she ignored it and sat at the table where the food had been placed. 

 

Lexa came out a second later and sat down next to Anya. The brunette pressed her thumbs into her thigh and her sister looked down.

 

“Sore?” The soccer player asked.

 

“Yeah. It was a hard hit last night. I’ll be fine.”

 

“The medicine should kick in in a few minutes,” Raven pointed out while sliding bacon in syrup.

 

Lexa nodded and took a bite of her eggs. Anya looked shocked. 

 

“These are good,” She forced a smile at Raven that had Clarke fighting a smile of her own.

 

She was hungry but couldn’t eat. She took small bites of eggs so no one would call her out on it but she felt nauseous. She had only been teaching a little over a month and she had kissed a student. Twice.

 

She felt sick that she couldn’t be with Lexa in the way she wanted. She hadn’t felt a magnetic force pulling her to someone like that ever. And she couldn’t act on it.

 

Well, she could. But she shouldn’t. 

 

After a relatively silent breakfast where she didn’t dare to look up from her plate, she went back to her room to collect herself and get dressed. 

 

Raven followed her in. “Did it go well?”

 

Clarke nearly choked but she caught herself just in time. “Yeah. Went fine,” She lied, self-consciously licking her lips and avoiding eye contact.

 

She could feel her best friend’s eyes burning into her back as she shuffled through her shirts. It was a Saturday so she didn’t have to dress up.

 

“What did she say?” her friend asked and Clarke ignored the question to pull off her shirt and put on a long-sleeve.

 

“She knew not to tell anyone,” She tried to keep her tone normal but could hear the bite in it. She couldn’t help the fact that she was frustrated - mentally and sexually now.

 

“No need to snap at me,” Raven narrowed her eyes. “Bellamy is on his way to pick up Lexa and Anya. I think he and Echo are staying at my place again tonight so I might crash with you.”

 

She simply shrugged and waved the latina off before glancing down at her phone. 

 

**Finn Collins**

**Date number two tonight?**

 

Her stomach dropped. He wasn’t her cup of tea. Lexa was. But she couldn’t have Lexa. If nothing else, she’d get a free meal out of it and he wasn’t completely horrid to be around. “Sorry Raven. I’m going out with Finn again,” She called to her friend.

 

**Clarke Griffin**

**Sure. What time?**

 

**Finn Collins**

**I’ll pick you up at 7?**

 

**Clarke Griffin**

**See you then :)**

 

“With boring, rich Finn?” Raven poked her head back in as Clarke pulled off her pants to replace them with jeans.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I thought you said you hated the guy?”

 

“I  _ never  _ said I hated the guy,” The blonde scoffed, buttoning her jeans as she finally turned to face Raven.

 

A silence filled the room before the latina sighed and shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat kid.”

 

When they went back out to the living room, Clarke’s phone began ringing again. Lexa looked right at her, and she got nervous to take the call until she saw it was just Bellamy.

 

“Hello?”   
  
“Hey Princess! On my way with Lincoln and Octavia to get the other two. Thanks for letting them stay,” She could practically hear his kind smile through the phone.

 

“No biggie. See you soon Bell,” She chuckled before hanging up.

 

“They’re on their way to get us,” Anya informed Lexa, looking up from a text she had just received.

 

“I know. Lincoln just told me,” The football player nodded before running her hand through her hair. 

  
Clarke felt like she couldn’t take her eyes off of her and that pissed her off because it was something she couldn’t have. She couldn’t have Lexa. Anger filled in her stomach and she went to the kitchen to get away from the group. Any space would do.

 

She looked down at her phone and felt herself dreading the oncoming hours with Finn. Whatever. Maybe he was good for her. Free dinner if nothing else. She kept reminding herself of that.

 

The blonde suddenly had the overwhelming urge to paint. She wanted to throw all of her feeling into a canvas. The feeling of kissing Lexa and then the feeling of reality kicking in and making her realize she would never be with her. 

 

She turned to Anya instead of her person of interest. “If you guys are alright I have some work I have to get done in my studio.”

 

“Yeah, for sure. Thanks for letting us stay,” Lexa’s sister returned before glancing at Raven.

 

“No problem. Rae, you know where to find me if you need me,” She told her friend.

 

“Yup. I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly with Bellamy and then come help you out with picking an outfit for your date.”

 

Clarke turned to look at Lexa’s reaction to the news. Part of her wanted to strangle Raven while the other part thought maybe the news would help Lexa realize they couldn’t be together. She didn’t know what she was expecting to find in those green eyes but the fact that they were completely hard and unable to read made her stomach twist in a bad way. Without another word she turned on her heel and into the room she had kissed Lexa in last night.

 

The painting of green eyes still sat on her easel but she was quick to lean it against a wall and get a blank one out. She wasn’t too good at expressing her feelings in words but she sure as hell could do it on a canvas.

 

***

 

“How are classes going?” Finn asked after taking a bite of chicken. They had gone to the same place as before which was a bit strange since Clarke liked to explore different eateries but she wasn’t complaining.

 

“They’re good,” Clarke nodded, moving the salad around on her plate. All she wanted to do was see Lexa. It was disturbing that she had to keep pushing the student out of her mind. How good her lips felt and how much she wished it hadn’t stopped there. Self control was key. “What about your job?” 

 

“It’s good! Made a couple of sales today which was fun,” He nodded. She hated that she had accepted to be here with him. 

 

The rest of dinner went about the same way. Her mind was still wandering back to Lexa, so when Finn walked her to her door she invited him in.

 

***

 

Sunday morning she woke up to an empty bed. She hadn’t expected anything different since she heard Finn sneaking out a few hours afterwards. The fact that he had even stayed so long made Clarke uneasy because as soon as they had finished a feeling of regret settled in the pit of her stomach. 

 

By Monday the feeling hadn’t really subsided. She wanted to see Lexa but she felt as if she had done something she shouldn’t have. Sleeping with Finn was normal. He was a good looking guy who treated her to dinner, yet when he kissed her she felt nothing. Then there was Lexa. The one she couldn’t have when she really wanted to and kissing her had made her feel like she never had before. 

 

When Lexa’s study hall period rolled around, she waited in anticipation to see if Lexa would come. It was a little later than usual, but she did.

 

Clarke busied herself with painting at her desk and acting as if she was unbothered the brunette showed up but her heart jumped at the sound of the door closing.

 

“Is it weird that I’m here?” The football player asked.

 

“Only if you make it weird,” She quickly retorted.

 

Lexa snorted at that but crossed her arms and went to sit on the edge of the counter with all of the sinks on it used to clean paint brushes. It was near enough Clarke’s desk that they could talk normally but the blonde did have to look a bit to her left.

 

When she met green eyes she felt her heart flutter a bit. Then she saw the look in them. She didn’t exactly know what to call it but it made her stomach turn in a bad way again.

 

Lexa just stared back and Clarke wanted to ask what was wrong but she figured she knew the answer.

 

“How was the rest of your weekend?” The teacher tried with a small smile.

 

“Fine. How was yours?” There was a bit of a bite to her voice.

 

“Good, thank you.” Images of Finn flooded her mind. The fact that they had sex and she felt nothing but the want for Lexa during it. Her breathing picked up a bit and she quickly looked back to her painting to continue.

 

Lexa didn’t respond to that. She pulled a leg up onto the counter and wrapped her arms around it as she watched Clarke paint.

 

When she looked back at Lexa she saw the student chewing on her lip thoughtfully and all she could think about is how freeing it would be to kiss them.

 

“How was Aden’s class?” She asked, assuming Lexa was the one who took him this time.

 

“Good. He enjoys it. Didn’t see you there, though.” Again, she could hear something weighing Lexa’s voice and she knew it was the fact Raven mentioned to date in front of her.

 

“Yeah, not my class to teach. I have enough students here,” The blonde tried to play it off and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

 

“Right. And it had nothing to do with your date?”

 

Bingo. That was exactly what Lexa was mad about.

 

She gave the younger girl a warning look before shrugging.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Lexa’s jaw clenched and she stood up from where she was sitting. “What happened this weekend meant nothing to you?”

 

The way the brunette said it made it seem like a lot more than kissing and Clarke had to remember the self control it took to make it stop at just that.

 

“I didn’t say that,” She quickly shook her head. It meant more to her than she could even fathom but Lexa was 17 and she was a  _ student. _ Maybe it would be better for both of them if she acted like a bitch. She didn’t want to lose the connection she had with the football player, though.

 

“Well, how was the date?” Lexa challenged.

 

It was now or never. Clarke could say how the whole time she wished it was Lexa sitting across from her instead of Finn. She could tell her how it made her sick to kiss him because all she wanted was to kiss her soft lips. When they had sex she didn’t have an orgasm but the thought of Lexa alone could make her wet. How if the circumstances were any different she would open herself up fully and fall in love with Lexa because that would be so fucking easy to do. But she didn’t.

 

“Really good,” A smile crossed her face that was forced but she made sure she played the part of making it look real.

 

She could see the distaste in the green eyes she had sketched on every blank sheet of paper she came across, and Lexa gave her a tight-lipped smile before nodding. “Good.”

 

The fact that this was hurting Lexa made her heart ache but she put her head down and kept painting. The brunette knew what boundaries not to cross, so Clarke assumed she wouldn’t ask if they had sex. That she was grateful for because the answer was yes and that made her ashamed.

 

After a few more minutes of pure silence, she heard Lexa grab her backpack and the door shut. 

 

She felt hollow as her paintings switched from light colors to darker ones and the rest of her day felt like it dragged on forever.

 

Ignoring Lexa and trying to steer her away from Clarke had worked. And it was one of the worst decisions she had chosen to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I love all of the comments you leave and I read every single one of them. Until next time - J


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter took me 16 pages and a ton of time to write because there was a lot I wanted to fit in from Lexa's POV. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I really hope you like the chapter and I can't wait to read your reactions!

**Lexa**

 

Today was her eighteenth birthday. Three weeks since she had talked to Clarke Griffin. Well, the blonde gave her small smiles in the hallway when she could spare them but that was it.

 

She spent her free period actually doing some of her homework or half-heartedly flirting with a pretty girl named Emori when she passed her notes.

 

It was the Thursday before the big homecoming game and homecoming was on Saturday. Costia was going with Murphy and Emori had randomly asked Lexa and she didn’t have the heart or a reason to turn her down.

 

Even while she slept she felt like she couldn’t catch a break. When her alarm went off, an odd feeling of distaste filled her. 18. A legal adult. She _should_ be excited. She knew that if she was still going after Clarke Griffin she would be. It gave her a tiny seed of hope now that she was legal but not much.

 

Her door cracked open and a groggy little Aden came in dragging his blanket. “Happy birthday,” he mumbled before climbing into her bed and wrapping her in a hug.

 

“Hey buddy! Thank you. Why are you awake?” The fact that she still had a lot of feelings towards Clarke washed away instantly when she helped Aden into her lap.

 

“I told Anya to wake me up so I could see you before you left this morning,” He sighed, resting his head on her chest.

 

She gently rubbed his back and kissed his head. “I appreciate the dedication but you gotta get back to sleep until _you_ have to go to school.”

 

He nodded and crawled off of her lap. “You’ll be home after school?”

 

“After practice,” She clarified. He seemed satisfied with that and went back to his room.

 

He usually got to wake up an hour after Lexa and Anya left for the day, the only exception of that being when she woke him up early to go to the zoo.

 

Since she showered at night, she just had to get dressed. It was her birthday and she wanted to look good for it, but she didn’t know if she wanted to go masculine or feminine.

 

She decided on a white t-shirt with a red flannel and ripped blue jeans. Checkered vans finished the look and she walked out to the kitchen. Since she and Anya had birthdays two weeks apart, all of the decorations that had been set out for the older Woods sister remained out for when Lexa’s birthday rolled around.

 

She didn’t mind because it was more than she had gotten in the past and she knew how busy Indra and Gustus were with their jobs. Next year when she was a senior and Anya was off at college the decorations would be just for her and it made her a bit uneasy.

 

“Happy birthday!” Gustus grinned as he saw her round the corner. That caused Indra to look and the normally cold woman broke into a smile.

 

“Happy birthday! The big 18. I can’t believe both of my girls are legal adults,” She sighed before both parents wrapped Lexa in a hug.

 

A bowl of fruit sat on the counter and Lexa sat on the barstool to eat some.

 

“Thanks guys,” She smiled.

 

Anya came out a few minutes later. Her sister was even less of a morning person than she was so she grumbled her “Happy birthday,” and took the seat next to Lexa.

 

“Thank you,” Lexa grunted back, passing the fruit to Anya who took a pineapple wedge.

 

Within a few minutes she was brushing her teeth and braiding her hair into an intricate web that she loved. When she was finished she grabbed her backpack and drove to school.

 

She hadn’t spared a look at her phone because the thought of responding to all of the texts she had received just irritated her. The first person she spotted when she walked in the building was Lincoln.

 

“Happy birthday!” He grinned, instantly falling into step with her. He didn’t wait for her to walk in the door but their schedules aligned so it happened that they were able to spend the morning before classes together.

 

When they walked past the art hallway, she spared a look and saw Clarke walking into her classroom.

 

Lexa knew she shouldn’t hold Clarke to only wanting her. The fact that the blonde had gone on a date rubbed her the wrong way, though. It didn’t make her feelings any less intense for the teacher, but she was annoyed. She had set herself aside for the blonde, breaking up with Costia and fully putting herself out there and they had ended up kissing. It was amazing to say the least and any time she thought about it too long she got a little _too_ excited and ended up having to excuse herself to try and take care of or get rid of the situation.

 

But literally hours afterwards Clarke had gone on a date with someone who wasn’t her. She had a good time and Lexa realized that she couldn’t have the teacher. Not how she wanted. So she stopped coming around.

 

That didn’t mean she didn’t look for her in the stands during the games. Her heart still caught in her chest every time she met those beautiful blue eyes, but things were just a little different now. Lexa had gotten the reality check she had been needing and Clarke had gone on a date. That was that.

 

“Are you excited for homecoming?” Lincoln’s voice broke her out of her mind.

 

“Kind of. Are you?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. Octavia’s really excited but she’d never say that outloud,” He chuckled.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Lexa grinned as Octavia spotted them from down the hallway.

 

“Lexa! Happy birthday!” She cheered before gently taking Lincoln’s hand.

 

“Thank you, O.” A few other kids wished her a happy birthday as they passed and she smiled and thanked them each in turn.

 

When they got to their lockers, she saw Costia practically hanging off of Murphy and she tried her best not to roll her eyes. She really didn’t care that Costia had moved on but it annoyed her to think that she had once looked like that with the older girl.

 

As she went to twist her combination in, she noticed her locker had been decorated with corny streamers and little balloons. She had to swallow the smile as she looked at her friends. “Did you guys do this?” She asked them.

 

“While I would love to take credit, I did not,” Octavia sighed. Lincoln just shook his head.

 

At that moment was when Costia spotted the friend group. “Hey guys. Happy birthday, Lex,” She smiled. Octavia and Lincoln just waved to the cheerleader and turned back to their own conversation. They had only tolerated Costia when she was dating Lexa. Now that they didn’t have to, they wouldn’t.

 

Lexa didn’t like her ex still referring to her as Lex. “Lexa,” She corrected, “And thank you.”  
  
“I always called you Lex. Don’t make it weird now,” She huffed.

 

“I’m not making it weird, I just don’t want you calling me that.”

 

Costia rolled her eyes. “Stop being childish,” She groaned before Murphy came up to slide a protective arm around her waist. Now it was Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes again.

 

“Come on babe. Happy birthday Lexa,” He threw over his shoulder as he left to walk Costia to her locker. She didn’t even bother to say thank you.

 

Anya approached the group a few minutes later, seeming much more awake than she had been at home.

 

“Do you not have friends your own age to hang out with?” Octavia teased the elder Woods and Anya was quick to flip her off.

 

“You’re lucky to be graced with my presence.”

 

“Are you still dead set against going to homecoming?” Lincoln asked her.

 

“Even if I wasn’t, it’s tomorrow. No way in hell I’m going dress shopping and shit tonight,” Anya stated harshly before catching sight of Lexa’s locker. “Who did that?”

 

“Dunno,” Lexa shrugged. “Maybe Emori? I haven’t seen her yet.”

 

“Ask her on those notes you pass,” Anya teased and Lexa shoved her playfully.

 

“Shut up,” She huffed just as the bell rang and the group had to split.

 

***

 

She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss Clarke. She really did. She missed seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. Just spending time with her in general, but Emori had been a good distraction. She wouldn’t go to the point of dating the other girl but between passing notes and texting on and off about homecoming plans, she had proven to not be horrible to talk to.

 

There was no spark there and she had already clarified with the girl that they were just friends to which Emori agreed. As the bell rang, dismissing her from second period, she let out a sigh. Three weeks ago she would have loved to hear that sound but now it was just another class.

 

The thought had crossed her mind that maybe she was being petty by not coming around at all since she heard of Clarke’s date but the teacher hadn’t made a move to get her attention back. Lexa knew that the blonde had never lost her attention, she just had to act disinterested for her own sake.

 

Emori spotted her from down the hallway and waved with a smile. Lexa smiled back and offered her an arm which she happily looped her own arm through. It was pretty much settled between the two that their relationship was platonic but to an outsider it might look like slightly more than that.

 

“Okay, so,” Her friend started, “My dress finally got returned last night from being hemmed and it’s _perfect_. They were starting to push it with their timing,” She grumbled as they walked to class.

 

Lexa let out a little chuckle that quickly died when her heart caught in her throat at the sight of Ms. Griffin. She wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, just walking and talking with another teacher but Lexa couldn’t help but noticed how beautiful she looked. How beautiful she always looked.

 

She did the first logical thing she could which was to turn back to Emori and continue their conversation. She wasn’t even supposed to be interested in the blonde anymore. _Yeah right._

 

“That’s good. Anya’s still not coming but if you want we can ride over with Lincoln and Octavia. Their car is much nicer than my truck,” She forced a smile. Of course her eyes betrayed her and when she stole another look at Clarke she caught blue and it was all over. She could feel her face beginning to heat up so she snapped her gaze away before Clarke could smile at her. There was a love hate relationship with that damn smile.

 

Lexa loved the teacher’s smile. It didn’t compare to anyone else’s but she hated it because it could elicit feelings out of her that no one else could even come close.

 

She could hear Emori talking to her but couldn’t make out the words. It was too easy to get lost in her brain when it came to avoiding Ms. Griffin.

 

“What?” Lexa asked suddenly, eager to try and get back on topic with the girl walking next to her.

 

“I was just saying that’s fine. Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. What time are pictures being taken again?

 

“I’ll text you when I know,” Emori smiled as they walked into the classroom.

 

Anya sat to her left and when she pulled out her history notes to start the homework she saw the older girl sit down out of the corner of her eye. Her face was crankier than usual, so Lexa got out a piece of paper. No phones were allowed in the class or she would have just texted her sister.

 

 _What’s wrong?_ Lexa scribbled

 

Anya looked at the note and pushed it back without writing anything. Lexa frowned but remembered her locker and flipped the piece of paper over.

 

 _Did you happen to do anything to my locker this morning?_ She wrote before passing it to Emori who looked at the note and wrote a response.

 

_No, I’m sorry. Should I have?_

 

Lexa felt her heart sink because she didn’t know who else would have done it.

 

 _No, no. Just some mystery decorations._ She passed the note back to Emori who looked at it and simply drew a smiley face before Lexa resumed her homework.

 

***

 

Practice was rough. _Way_ tougher than normal and Lexa’s muscles were aching by the end of it. The October breeze was good enough to keep the team from overheating but she was drenched in sweat from head to toe. They had to be extra prepared for the homecoming game. They had broken their 4-0 streak and were now 5-2, coming off of two losses. They needed this win.

 

She tossed off her helmet and immediately headed for the showers. The team made small talk as they all rinsed off by each other and after she had toweled and changed, a few guys came around the corner with a huge container of cupcakes.

 

They all began singing happy birthday to her and Lexa tried to play her embarrassment off by rolling her eyes but she grinned like a fool. After they had all shared the little treats and talked a bit about their homecoming plans everyone split ways.

 

She made her way over to the soccer fields but didn’t see any trace of her sister. When she went out to the parking lot she realized Anya’s car was gone.

 

What she did see, though, was a familiar head of blonde curls heading to her car and Lexa was completely defenseless. She was all by herself so there wasn’t the excuse of being in the middle of a conversation with someone to avoid Clarke. She just had to hope the teacher didn’t see her.

 

Yes, she was being childish but she was having a hard time getting the blonde out of her mind and to go around acting like everything was okay would be just wrong.

 

She was almost to her truck. She was so damn close when she heard her name said by the one voice in the world that caused her heart to go crazy.

 

“Lexa!”

 

The brunette had to take a deep… deep breath before she turned around. Keeping her composure was key here. When she met blue for the second time that day her stupid insides did the stupid thing that made her feel stupid. She kept her mouth shut as the gorgeous woman got closer.

 

“I heard it’s your birthday,” Clarke said as more of a question than a statement, stopping a few feet away.

 

Her insides were excited and angry all at the same time. Excited to hear that voice and see those eyes but angry because they had gone so long without talking and now was the right time?

 

“It is,” Lexa stated, making sure her gaze was steady and her walls were up. It was painful to watch blue eyes flicker with the recognition that the teenager wasn’t happy to see her.

 

“Oh,” Clarke murmured before giving Lexa her best smile. “Well, happy birthday.”

 

She needed to keep things short and sweet so she would be able to get away as fast as possible. “Thanks,” Was all she decided on. The same reply she had given Costia, though the two weren’t on even playing fields in her mind.

 

Clarke broke their gaze and cleared her throat. “Good luck at the game tomorrow.”

 

And that was that. She was turning away once more and Lexa rushed to get in her truck. She hated the way her heart was pounding and regret was filling her veins. All she wanted to do was reach out to her, but Clarke was the one that made it clear that was unacceptable. What happened _“was a mistake”_ she recalled.

 

Lexa clenched her jaw hard and took a minute to breathe before backing out of her spot and nearly speeding home.

 

When she arrived she went straight to the fridge and got herself something to eat before she went to her room to read. The last thing she wanted to do was think so she allowed herself to get lost in a fantasy land for a while. The house would be quiet until Aden got off the bus. Indra and Gustus would be home an hour or two after that and they’d go to dinner. Then the thought of Anya crossed her mind.

 

Her sister had been acting bitchy all day and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. When she knocked on her door she heard a faint grunt meaning Anya was in there.

 

When she opened it, she found her sister sprawled out on her bed playing with her phone.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked, looking Anya in the eye before the girl let her arms flop to her side in defeat.

 

“I feel like this year’s gonna be such a bust,” She frowned, “And I know it’s not fair to be feeling like this on your birthday but the whole homecoming thing really has me thinking that this is my last year in high school and I’ll have nothing to show for it.”

 

“Are you crazy? You’re the captain of the soccer team, you have great friends and you’re gonna have a great last year,” She tried. Reassuring people was _not_ her forté but she was really trying.

 

“Yeah but my friends are younger than me, I’m not going to homecoming and there’s really no reason for me to go to prom,” She huffed which was when Lexa realized her sister was upset about not having a relationship.

 

“You don’t need a dumb dance to make your year,” She stated awkwardly as she leaned against the doorframe.

 

“I know. The homecoming dance is dumb anyways. Freshman always jumping around and shit but last year going with friends to prom seemed dumb. That’s pretty much a couples dance,” Anya grumbled. Lexa knew how big it was to admit that to her because Anya _never_ talked relationships or lack thereof.

 

Both sisters came out to each other before anyone else so relationship and girl talk was something they liked to do with each other.

 

“Prom is far away. Who knows what will happen between then and now. Don’t stress yourself out too much about it and try to focus on having fun,” Lexa finished, giving her a small smile before closing the door as she walked out

 

She wasn’t able to focus much on her book when she got back to her room so she started cutting strawberries to munch on until the rest of the family got home.

 

Aden was first and his immediate request was to build lego’s. When he remembered Lexa was supposed to pick everything for the evening he made sure it was alright with her and of course she said it was fine.

 

When her aunt and uncle got home they got everyone together and took her to the restaurant of her choice: The Ark.

 

They were seated at a booth painfully close to where she had sat across from Clarke the night she and her friends ran into her and Bellamy’s group. Lexa quickly tried to shake the memory and looked at the menu.

 

Part of her hoped that maybe she would see the teacher here but the chances were too slim. The family started talking about things with school and work until their food arrived.

 

“Can I go to the football game tomorrow?” Aden asked, his eyes locking onto Gustus since he would be more likely to say yes. The large man just shrugged and looked to his wife for approval.

 

“It’s the homecoming game. The stadium is gonna be really crowded. As long as you stay with Gustus and Indra it shouldn’t be a big deal,” Lexa chimed in and her maternal figure gave her the side eye.

 

“Yes,” Indra sighed, “But you must stay with us.”

 

“Oh yay!” Aden cheered.

 

Lexa bit the inside of her lip as a thought suddenly occurred to her. “Anya, since I’ll have a late night Saturday would you mind taken Aden to his class on Sunday?”

 

Her sister looked up from twirling her noodles around her fork and nodded, “Sure.”

 

When she look over to the boy she saw him scrunch his eyebrows. “Are you gonna be with Costia?”

 

Her heart sank at the question. “Costia hasn’t been around for a while buddy. I’m going to one of those dances we dress up for.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re missing your last one, Anya,” Gus spoke up and Lexa shot him a look which he missed.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal. It kinda sucked last year,” She shrugged and Lexa was quick to agree with her and help change the topic.

 

“Hopefully we will be able to win the game. It’ll make the dance more fun if everyone’s in high spirits,” Lexa sighed. “We’re still on the way to the championship but you know. These loses we’ve been getting are annoying as hell.”

 

“Language,” Indra scolded.

 

Aden giggled.

 

“I’m sure you guys will be great. Just stay focused,” Gustus smiled.

 

***

 

Not much else had come from her birthday. A few texts to respond to, Emori letting her know when pictures were and some snuggles from Aden.

 

Friday morning was ordinary. She didn’t really get nervous for games and today wasn’t an exception. Aden didn’t come in for a hug which she was a bit disappointed about but she understood why.

 

When she walked into school, Lincoln treated her as normal. Since it was a home game and a big night, they were supposed to wear their jerseys. She sported number 13 proudly.

 

The day was so fucking slow. Her classes dragged on forever and nothing she could do seemed to make it go faster.

 

Finally… _finally_ it was time to warm up for practice. She practically teleported to the locker room she flew out of the prison she had been trapped in all day so fast.

 

“Are you nervous?” She asked Lincoln as she adjusted her shoulder pads.

 

“Actually yes. As long as everyone’s not in a funk we might be able to pull it off,” He sighed, passing her the blackout paint.

 

She pulled her jersey on and took what she was handed. “I don’t usually get nervous but I feel the pressure for sure,” Lexa stated before getting to work on her Commander face paint.

 

A few minutes after that Coach Pike came in and started laying down what they’d do for the game. Everyone was listening as he gave them a pep talk of how they needed to win. Blah blah.

 

When he left the locker room, Lexa stood up.

 

“Guys. These last two games have been shit. We lost in stupid ways but this is our game. It’s on our turf and against a team I _know_ we can beat!” Everyone’s eyes were on her. She started talking louder, trying to get everyone riled up. “Are we just gonna sit here and let their asses take the win?” Everyone shook their heads. “What? I can’t hear you!” Everyone screamed “No!”

 

“That’s what I thought! Now let’s get out there, get our heads out of our asses and get that win!”

 

Everyone started hitting each other’s helmets and patting each other’s backs. When the loud speakers announced The Grounders, the crowd went wild as the team ran out.

 

They played hard the first half of the game, and after throwing the ball to Murphy, she felt herself get tackled. When she got back up, she looked up to the stands and the first person her eyes found was Clarke Griffin. She swallowed hard and continued searching until she found her family. Anya was in the student section with Octavia and Aden was nestled between Gustus and Indra on the other side of the stands, sporting the team colors and a number 13 painted on his face.

 

Lexa’s eyes trailed back down to where Clarke was sitting and she bit back a smile when she realized the teacher was just staring at her.

 

She shook out her arms, bounced on the balls of her feet and continued playing.

 

By half time they were down only by a field goal. Everyone went into the locker rooms and regrouped for the time they had before they had to go play again.

 

Lexa refused to lose this game. Not with everyone counting on her. Not with Aden in the stands with her number on his face and especially not with Clarke watching her every move.

 

She didn’t want to spite Clarke. She wanted to show her she was good for _something_.

 

But when they got back on the field, the opposing team kept up with them perfectly. Every touchdown or field goal was returned with the other team scoring one as well.

 

There were 15 seconds left on the clock and they were at the 20 yard line. This would probably be the final play of the game and they were still down those three points.

 

She called the play, the ball was snapped and the clock started ticking. Lexa faked a pass, tucked the ball under her arm and took off towards the end zone.

 

There was a guy right on her heels and one to her right trying to come in but she saw Lincoln tackle him out of the way.

 

She ran the ten, then the five and her feet crossed he white line of the end zone just as the guy launched himself on her, sending her directly onto her left arm.

 

It was a pain she had never felt before, red lightning coursed through her entire body. She felt like she was gonna pass out from the pain, and after a long few seconds she felt the guy get off of her and the noise of the crowd cheering slowly came back to her. Her first instinct was to roll off of her injured arm and she grabbed it with a wince.

 

When she didn’t get up right away, the team stopped congratulating each other and looked over to where she was holding her limp arm.

 

The crowd’s cheering subsided and she saw Coach Pike and their medic running towards them.

 

 _“Lexa!!!”_ Aden screamed from his spot, causing her eyes to flick up to him. She could see how nervous he was, even from so far away. Then she looked at Clarke.

 

The blonde looked like she was gonna pass out too, her eyes wide and mouth open as she looked at Lexa in disbelief and worry.

 

Then some of the team was by her side, crowding around the medic as Lincoln lifted off her helmet

 

“Good news is, it’s a clean break,” The woman determined, lifting Lexa’s arm as the quarterback growled in pain.

 

“Call the ER!” Pike ordered and she let her head hit the turf.

 

***

 

Lexa hated the hustle and bustle of whatever the hell was going on. Her arm didn’t hurt as much anymore after the pain medications she was given but she felt a little out of it.

 

There was a cast on her arm (it was just plain black) and her family was by her bedside.

 

“Are you alright?” Aden asked nervously, too scared to touch her.

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt anymore,” She smiled at him.

 

“The doctor said you have to keep the cast on for six weeks,” Indra informed her and Lexa’s heart sank.

 

“So no football for six weeks?” She asked and Gustus shook his head.

 

“How long till I can leave here?” She huffed, suddenly in a sour mood.

 

“They have to make sure everything is looking good but we should be able to leave soon,” Indra sighed.

 

“And I can still go to homecoming, right?”

 

“It should be fine. I don’t know if you’ll be able to get the suit jacket on, though,” Gustus warned her and she sighed another heavy breath.

 

“But you kicked ass out there! We won the game,” Anya grinned.

 

Lexa didn’t say anything. She was just annoyed she wouldn’t be able to play again for a while.

 

The doctor came in, looking over Lexa’s charts before she made eye contact with her. “Hey, you took a hard hit.” When she was met with silence she just chuckled and glanced over everything again. “You feeling sore or anything?”

 

“Not more than usual,” Lexa grumbled and Indra shot her a look which she knew meant _manners_.

 

“Well good, then I think you can be out of here in the next hour or so.”

 

“Thanks,” Lexa stated.

 

“Thank you,” Gustus said shortly after and the doctor nodded before leaving.

 

“Don’t they usually send in nurses?” Anya asked and Lexa just shrugged.

 

“What time is it?” The football player asked when she saw Aden’s eyes drooping.

 

“Almost ten thirty,” Indra sighed, rubbing Aden’s back as he rested his head on her shoulder.

 

Lexa looked at the white walls, tested out how her arm felt in the cast and closed her eyes.

 

***

 

Gustus had been wrong. With some miracle she was able to pull on the jacket of her tux with the cast on her arm. She looked fucking sexy too. Usually she didn’t think about herself like that, but the suit was everything she could have hoped for. Her pants were black but her jacket was white with a black rim on the hem.

 

She had suspenders on underneath and a black bow tie. Her hair was in carefully calculated elegant waves and she had a red flower by the pocket of her jacket that Emori had pinned on her.

 

They had gone with red just to give their outfits a pop of color since Emori had gone with a tight fitting black dress that hugged her in _all_ the right places, even if Lexa didn’t want her in that way. She couldn’t deny that her date looked great.

 

Pictures were fun and boring all at the same time. Too many poses with too many people but Lexa knew she would look back and cherish the memories.

 

The homecoming dance was being held in the gym of their school, but somehow they had managed to get the smell of body odor out before the students arrived.

 

Lexa greeted some of her classmates, sticking by Emori’s side. They moved as a unit together through the crowd until they were at a good spot to dance.

 

Lincoln and Octavia, Monty and Harper and Jasper and some girl from another school he had introduced as Maya were with them dancing as a group. Miller and his date, a boy from the same school as Maya came over a few minutes later. Lexa spotted Murphy and Costia practically humping in the corner, making Lexa laugh. Emori followed her gaze and chuckled too.

 

Emori’s body moved against hers as they danced and Lexa let herself enjoy the moment. She and her friends were talking, laughing and dancing as the music blared. Her cast was a little itchy but it wasn’t too bad.

 

She let her eyes stray from her group for literally half a second, and somehow spotted Clarke Griffin walking in with Mr. Kane. Lexa looked her up and down. She had on a simple white dress with black heels and she looked like a fucking angel. Of _course_ out of all the teachers that could have volunteered to chaperone the dance, Ms. Griffin was one of them.

 

The blonde seemed to search the crowd of students, her blue eyes flicking over everyone and their partners until they _finally_ stopped on Lexa.

 

She tried to read the teacher’s face as she looked her up and down but Clarke was too far away. Lexa could see the blue eyes locked on her, though.

 

Hands on her hips pulled her back to reality as Emori pressed their bodies together as they danced. She took a breath and let her body move with the beat of the music and her partner.

 

When she looked back, Clarke was still looking at her and her heartbeat picked up. When she felt Emori’s body against her again, the room felt very small.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna go get some water,” She breathed before dipping out of the crowd and out into the hallway where coolers were set up with cups and a few people were lined up to get some.

 

She had been able to stay away from Clarke and it had been difficult but the teacher had made it very obvious that she didn’t want Lexa. Not like Lexa wanted her at least.

 

The brunette took a long drink from her cup as soon as she got the water. Miller spotted her and came over sporting a large grin.

 

“I think you look better than me in that suit,” He teased, gently tugging on Lexa’s collar.

 

“No way in hell,” She laughed before her eyes locked on Clarke walking out of the gym. When their eyes met it seemed obvious to Lexa that the teacher was looking for her.

 

The contact didn’t break until the teacher was standing right next to the cooler. Miller had vanished from her side and it was just her and that goddamn _beautiful_ woman.

 

“Hey,” Clarke started very softly, giving Lexa a once over again now that they were closer. “You look great,” She murmured, finally moving her gaze to check and see if anyone was close enough to hear them. They weren’t but the pair was in a dangerous spot with so many students around.

 

The younger woman tried to keep the blush from spreading across her face and she gritted her teeth hard. It was impossible to deny her attraction to this woman and that fucking sucked. “Thanks, so do you,” She replied before she spotted Lincoln and Octavia heading towards the water.

 

Lincoln assessed the situation much quicker than Octavia did, his eyes flicking between Ms. Griffin and Lexa before he gave his friend a questioning look. She downed the rest of the water and tossed her cup into the garbage can nearest to them.

 

“I should go back in,” Clarke quickly said, glancing towards the gym and back towards Lexa. “Have fun.”

 

She knew the teacher had seen her friends advancing and decided to leave. The smell of Clarke’s perfume was intoxicating. It swam through her veins like a warm blanket and that alone pissed her off more than words could describe. She was _supposed_ to be forgetting about her.

 

“What was that about?” Lincoln asked when he was close.

 

“She was wondering why I haven’t been to art club. You know, putting in the extra practice to make that win last night much more rewarding,” She quickly fibbed with a grin.

 

“Hell yeah,” He laughed, patting her on the back before she made an excuse to get back to Emori.

 

It was obvious that her date was happy to see her again. Harper was grinding on Monty, Maya was grinding on Jasper and Emori gave her a devilish look. She grinned and turned the dark-haired girl around with ease, putting her hands on her hips as her ass met Lexa’s core.

 

With the room so dark, the music so loud and their bodies moving together it would be easy to get lost in the moment, but the fact that Ms. Griffin was there had her mind frazzled. Lexa _wanted_ Clarke to see her dancing with Emori. She wanted to prove she wasn’t just waiting for the blonde to change her mind.

 

She hadn’t had sex in weeks, and with Emori’s ass was in _all_ the right places. She had to keep her head occupied in order to keep herself calm. So far it was working and not much later they were changing up positions and just jumping around as a big group.

 

The DJ got on his speaker, doing the annoying but typical “Now it’s time to slow it down a bit. Ladies, grab your partners,” spiel and a slow song began playing.

 

Lexa smirked at Emori as she offered her a hand. Her friend took it before the football player rested her other hand on her lower back and they swayed to the soft music.

 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Emori smiled and Lexa knew that maybe in another world she could possibly find herself with the girl. They got along well, but their relationship was completely platonic and she was grateful just to have her as a friend.

 

“Thank _you_ for letting me be your date… and still coming with me even though I have a broken arm,” Lexa smiled softly.

 

Emori laughed a pretty little laugh and shook her head. “How could I _not_ come with you? You pulled that win out of your ass last night, Lexa.”

 

Now it was her turn to laugh. “Hey, I got rewarded with getting to come dance with my friends all night and no one’s in a pissy mood. How could I complain?”

 

“I guess you can’t,” She teased gently. Their conversation died down and Emori readjusted her arms in order to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

As they slowly turned, the quarterback scanned the dark walls to see if she could spot Clarke. When she did, the teacher was talking quietly to another teacher she had never seen before. She didn’t look away soon enough, though. Blue eyes landed on her and she quickly dropped her gaze.

 

When she looked back up, Clarke was still looking at her. It made her stomach churn and she felt guilty. There was no reason for guilt, though. It wasn’t wrong for her to be there with her friends and Emori. It wasn’t wrong to be slow dancing with another girl… but it was. It _felt_ wrong because Lexa knew at the drop of a hat she would give everything up for it to be Clarke in her arms.

 

She held the eye contact until Ms. Griffin looked away and Lexa sighed. When the song finished, she hugged Emori and backed up to make an escape. Her destination this time was the bathroom, even if she didn’t really have to go.

 

Lexa looked under the stalls to see if anyone else was in there but they weren’t. It was just her. Taking a long, deep breath she rested her hands on the sides of one of the sinks and took a hard look at herself in the mirror.

 

She was crazy about a fucking teacher. Of course her body would betray her in such an idiotic way. All she wanted was a woman who was eight years older than her. But when Clarke was 28 and Lexa was 20 it wouldn’t seem that weird. It didn’t seem that weird to her _now_ besides the fact the blonde was a teacher.

 

If she hadn’t put time into her makeup, she would have splashed her face with water. Instead, she simply washed her hands and when she went to grab a paper towel, the door opened.

 

She turned her gaze to look into her favorite blue. Clarke looked nervous and hurt. She froze and scrunched her brows as she stared back at the older woman.

 

“Hey, um, can we talk?” The blonde tentatively asked, giving Lexa a pleading look.

 

The brunette ripped the paper towel and dried her hands. “Sure,” She hesitantly nodded.

 

Clarke glanced to the door and Lexa was able to read the gesture like a book. Someone could walk in at any minute. The football player tossed the paper towel into the garbage can and she heard the one word that sent chills down her spine: “Alone.”

 

Green studied blue for a long moment before she gave an almost unnoticeable nod and followed Clarke out of the bathroom. “Where then?” She asked quietly.

 

“My classroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be one of those rated R chapters. Proceed with caution ;)

**Chapter 12**

 

**Clarke**

 

The door clicking shut behind them was the only sound in the entire room. It smelled like a weird combination of paint and soap but Clarke’s mind was racing too quickly to process any of it. When she turned around, she saw Lexa leaning against the wall by the door in her white suit. Her cast made an evident bulk in the fabric of her arm but she looked completely stunning nonetheless.

 

She had brought Lexa here for a reason, and there was so much she wanted to say but she didn’t know where to start. The student was looking down at her shoes and she took the few seconds she had to gather her thoughts.

 

The image of the brunette holding Emori so close made her feel some indescribable type of feeling. She was jealous and hurt, but she knew she didn’t have a right to be. When she looked up again, she met Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Look, I know I deserve everything that’s happening. I understand the silent treatment and the fact that you stopped coming around and I  _ understand _ why you’re sleeping with Emori but it doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Clarke began. The other girl looked confused and opened her mouth to say something but she didn’t give her the chance.

 

“Let me finish this because if I don’t, I don’t think I’ll have the courage to say it again for a while,” She took a shaky breath and Lexa closed her mouth to listen.

 

“Emori is beautiful and young. So is Costia but goddamnit Lexa I can’t stop thinking about you and it hurts my brain. Not being able to talk to you and having to restrain myself from trying to find you in the halls is horrible because no matter how much I try to deny it I  _ really _ like you. And it’s so wrong of me to like you the way I do but I haven’t felt like this about anyone…” She trailed off for a moment and searched Lexa’s eyes. Because her mind was in such a panic, she was unable to read the brunette’s thoughts.

 

“And it’s so unfair of me to throw this on you now that you’re obviously happy with someone else but…” Blue met green as Clarke finished her ramble, “I don’t want you to be with someone else.”

 

The last part of it was so quiet it almost go lost in the silence of the classroom, but Lexa heard it. She didn’t look as cold anymore, and the blonde felt completely exposed as the student just took a long look at her. After what seemed like eternity, a small smile crossed that perfect face of hers.

 

“Me and Emori are just friends… everything is completely platonic,” Lexa started, reaching out to gently graze her fingertips across Clarke’s arm, sending shivers through both of their bodies.

 

“You made it very clear that you didn’t want anything to do with me, Clarke. I stayed away. You said kissing me was a mistake…” She continued, the hurt barely evident behind those eyes but the blonde noticed. And the way she said her name…  _ god. _

 

“That was when I thought I would be able to forget about you,” She answered honestly and that statement clearly hit Lexa like a wall but she didn’t move from her spot where she was leaning.

 

“What makes it different now?” The football player asked, clearly still not trusting Clarke enough to give herself up that fast.

 

“The fact that I can’t. I can’t just forget about you, Lex. There are literal legal laws keeping me from how I want to be with you, but I need to be with you in some way…” As she spoke she moved into Lexa’s space until they were inches apart. She could feel Lexa’s breathing picking up as the student looked down to her lips and back to her eyes.

 

“And Finn?” The words were cold but she could see the other girl’s walls beginning to come down and that’s what she needed. She fucking needed Lexa and it was killing her to not have her.

 

“He didn’t mean anything.”

 

“But you said-”

 

“I lied.” Their lips were centimeters apart now and Clarke closed her eyes. Lexa was so close. It would take one move but neither of them did anything.

 

Their breathing was heavy and the tension was making Clarke needy. She didn’t know how she had been able to resist the student before now that she had her right in front of her. The last three weeks had been hell, but she couldn’t make the move to kiss her.

 

She felt a hand on her hip and shock waves coursed through her body. Lexa’s touch alone could do things to her other people could work their asses off and never accomplish for her. 

 

“How am I supposed to know you won’t regret it?” Lexa breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as she let her lips  _ barley  _ brush Clarke’s.

 

“I didn’t regret it before. I shouldn’t be with you so I said things I didn’t mean but I can’t pass this up. I can’t just let the chance of this being a real thing slip away without trying.”

 

It was a wonder how either of them could properly form sentences and Clarke took in a shuddery breath.

 

After a few moments of stillness, Lexa gently but  _ so _ fucking enticingly took Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it.

 

That action spurred a series of events that happened so fast yet slow at the same time it was hard for the teacher to wrap her mind around it.

 

She kissed Lexa with so much intensity, she felt as if her heart was going to burst and frankly, the entire interaction made her too fucking horny.

 

Their lips molded together perfectly. It was a searing kiss that set her entire body on fire. She pressed herself against Lexa, trapping her against the wall this time as she took charge of the kiss.

 

They switched sides and she slid her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. She wasn’t quite sure but there was an almost inaudible moan that Lexa tried to bite back.

 

Clarke felt hands on her ass, causing her to groan in pleasure as she enjoyed every fucking second of kissing the younger girl. She was a  _ good _ kisser and the blonde couldn’t keep the fuzziness out of her brain.

 

The teacher let her hands trail under Lexa’s top and warm skin under her fingertips made her sigh into the other girl’s mouth. In less than half a second, everything was being flipped.

 

Lexa had Clarke against the wall again, taking the dominance away from her. The kiss was so intense, both girls felt as if they were gonna pass out from it.

 

The brunette moved her hand back down to Clarke’s ass, grabbing it through the white fabric of her dress before running her hand down a hip and pulling the teachers leg up to circle her body.

 

She was too fucking wet for the amount of time they had been kissing, and when Lexa moved her lips to the blonde’s neck, the teacher took the time to catch her breath which then became a panting moan when her sweet spot was found. 

 

In attempts to try and find some relief to the pressure building inside of her, Clarke grinded her core onto Lexa which wasn’t hard considering the younger woman was holding her leg around her.

 

“Fuck,” The teacher heard Lexa breathe against her neck before she pulled away.

 

It took everything in her not to grab the brunette and pull her back in to continue what had been happening when she noticed the concerned look in those green eyes.

 

“What is it?” Clarke breathed, trying to hide her disappointment as she attempted to fix her hair.

 

A blush spread across Lexa’s cheeks and she cleared her throat. “I, um, can’t keep going since I have to go back out there.”

 

She was confused for a minute before she glanced down and realized the hard-on the teenager was sporting. The sight of it made her physically weak.

 

“We don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to,” Clarke promised.

 

Lexa’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. “Are you crazy? Of course I  _ want _ to but it’ll be uncomfortable as hell to dance when I’m hard,” She frowned. “And my friends will probably notice.”

 

Clarke bit her lip as an idea came to her, but she didn’t know how Lexa would feel about it. She didn’t want to push things too fast.

 

“Maybe I can help?” She asked, meeting green eyes that were dark with desire.

 

Lexa sighed, “I mean, anything we do will probably just make it worse.”

 

“Not unless I suck you off.” Bold. She was fucking  _ bold. _

 

The brunette closed her eyes and tried to suppress a moan at the thought but Clarke caught on and smirked. She wouldn’t move on without a go-ahead.

 

“There’s no fucking way this is happening,” Lexa whispered, finally meeting her eyes again.

 

That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting, and her boldness began to wither a bit. “I mean, I don’t have to do-” 

 

“No!” The student quickly cut her off before realizing she said it too fast. “I mean… I just meant like… this is the shit I  _ dream _ about. There’s no way in hell this is real life.”

 

Clarke’s smirk turned into a grin and she reconnected their lips hungrily, pushing Lexa so she was against the wall once more.

 

“So is that a yes?” The blonde practically moaned against plump lips, pressing herself against Lexa once more.

 

“Fuck yes,” She heard and that’s all it took for her to start. She reached down to graze her hand against the hard member covered by too many layers of clothes and she felt the girl against the wall’s breath hitch.

 

Clarke kissed her hard again, swiping her tongue in her mouth before she started unbuttoning her suit pants. Lexa was 18 now, and although this was still very illegal… at least it was  _ more _ legal than it would have been a month ago.

 

She moved to kiss Lexa’s neck and the student rolled her hips to push against her hand, causing Clarke to groan. She was so fucking wet but she would be able to hide it.

 

“Suspenders,” She heard above her. When she detached her lips, she saw Lexa already beginning to take off her suit jacket. Then it clicked. She had suspenders on.

 

The jacket got stuck momentarily on the cast and Clarke quickly helped to take it off before Lexa unclipped the suspenders and the blonde was able to pull her pants down. She was on her knees, her face aligned with Lexa’ black briefs and her dick straining against them.

 

She looked up through lidded eyes, needing the consent before going any further. 

 

“Are you sure you’re good with this?” Clarke asked softly while licking her lips.

 

“I can’t tell you  _ how _ good with this I am,” Lexa squeaked, her hand coming up to gently run through blonde curls.

 

That was all she needed to press an open mouth kiss on the tip of her clothed member, making Lexa’s hips twitch impatiently. She pulled the briefs down and watched as her dick slapped back up against her stomach. 

 

Lexa was well endowed for sure. She wasn’t a terrifyingly massive size, but she was a bit bigger than average and all Clarke could do was think about how good it would feel to have the younger woman stretching her out. The thought sent another rush between her legs and she had to shift to try and relieve some of the pressure.

 

An impatient little groan above her spurred her to do more than just look. She licked down one of the v-lines on Lexa’s lower stomach before noticing a horizontal scar towards the middle.

 

She gently grazed her thumb over the puckered skin and suddenly the student was jerking away from her. Clarke looked up to see Lexa shake her head. She had to leave the scar alone.

 

Slowly, she ran her hand up Lexa’s undershirt to feel toned abs and she groaned and thought about how much she wanted to analyze each one, but now wasn’t the time.

 

Her attention turned back to Lexa’s hard dick that was beginning to leak precum at the top. It was standing at full attention and Clarke licked it from the base to tip with a flat tongue before rolling her tongue around the tip and sucking it into her mouth.

 

Lexa let out a pleasured groan and her hold in Clarke’s hair tightened. The teacher pulled back and looked at her. “You can be rough,” She smirked up at the teenager and Lexa’s eyes practically rolled into the back of her head.

 

She sucked her dick back into her mouth, beginning to bob her and adjusting herself to the size of it. Lexa was trying hard not to jerk her hips and her hand on Clarke’s head was only moving when the blonde mover her head. What she didn’t take into her mouth, she jerked in her other hand.

 

Then, she decided to take the entire thing to the hilt. She slowly willed her gag reflex to take Lexa to her base and she felt the brunette hold her head still for a few seconds before she pulled back. 

 

She began bobbing her head once more, Lexa’s demand becoming more obvious as she got closer. The student moved her hips slightly and Clarke loved the fact that Lexa was unconsciously fucking herself into her mouth.

 

The younger woman began to moan quietly, the jerks of her hips becoming more sporadic.

 

“Fuck Clarke, I’m gonna-  _ fuck,” _ She took a jagged breath but Clarke didn’t slow her pace. In fact, she reached up to gently roll her balls between her fingers and deepthroated her dick.

 

“Jesus  _ christ  _ I’m fucking cumming- Shit!” Lexa exclaimed and the blonde felt her head being held in place as the student let her entire cock be submerged in the teacher’s mouth while she came. 

 

Clarke attempted to swallow as much of it as possible, but a trail leaked out and onto her chin. She pulled herself off of Lexa’s dick and realized that she had almost cum from the interaction alone without touching herself. 

 

Reaching a finger up, she gathered the excess cum and sucked her finger into her mouth as she stood up.

 

Lexa didn’t exactly taste  _ wonderful _ but she didn’t taste bad either. Clarke just liked pleasuring the brunette and she knew instantly that it would become addicting.

 

“Holy shit, that was so fucking hot,” Lexa practically purred as she pulled the teacher in for another hot kiss. 

 

There had been times when she had sucked a dick and the guy had turned down kissing her afterwards, but knowing that Lexa was tasting herself inside of Clarke’s mouth had her kissing the student harder.

 

“I feel like it would be weird to thank you…” Lexa mumbled against her lips, causing her to laugh into the next kiss.

 

“No need to thank me. Do you think your friends are gonna be wondering where you are, though?” She whispered, searching green eyes.

 

“I’m honestly not sure. How long have we been gone for?” 

 

They both giggled again, knowing that neither of them knew.

 

“I would feel bad about going out without returning the favor,” Lexa smirked but Clarke knew they were getting into risky territory about how long they were gone for.

 

“You’ll have plenty of time to return the favor, stud,” Clarke grinned but the thought of what Lexa would do to her sounded  _ heavenly.  _

 

Lexa grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a long kiss that had butterflies erupting in her stomach. “Come on, how long could it possibly take?” She cheekily grinned and Clarke giggled against the next kiss.

 

“What if you get hard again? Then we’ll be back to square one,” The blonde retorted.

 

The girl against the wall let out a long groan but didn’t protest any further. “When can I see you again?” She gave in.

 

“I see you every weekday,” She raised her eyebrows and got an eye roll in return.

 

“ _ Outside _ of school,” Lexa clarified with a little smile.

 

Clarke simply shrugged and pulled back to grab Lexa’s suit jacket. “You have my number. Now get out there before someone goes looking for you,” She instructed but the student couldn’t leave without another kiss as she pulled on the fitting jacket and disappeared down the hallway.

 

Clarke closed the door and leaned against it in a daze. Lexa was everything she wanted. She didn’t know why she was so impossibly drawn to the younger girl but everything about her felt so  _ right _ . Sure, this could potentially make her lose her job but she was sure this would be worth the risk.

 

She waited a few minutes and took a pit stop to the restroom to make sure she was calm enough when she walked back into the gym where the students were. Her eyes scanned the room for Lexa and as soon as she found her she knew none of it was gonna be a mistake.

 

Clarke headed towards the wall closest to the group and leaned against it. Looking everywhere but where the teens stood, she tuned into the conversation which was hard due to the music but somehow she managed.

 

“You were gone for awhile,” She watched Lincoln call Lexa out as Emori grinned at her date.

 

“I was watching, Costia was over there the whole time,” Octavia pitched in, causing the friend group to laugh and Clarke had to bite her lip not to chuckle.

 

“I was in the bathroom,” Lexa shrugged and Jasper laughed loudly.

 

“Were you dropping a log?” He blurted and Monty slapped his arm to scold him.

 

“Not that my pooping schedule includes you, but yeah,” The brunette played into the story before looking over and catching Clarke’s eye.

 

She hadn’t realized that at some point she had started staring but the last thing she wanted was hundreds of other students in the room. She wanted Lexa to herself.

 

The DJ decided to mix up the song and immediately the group of teens got excited and began hyping each other up. When the bass dropped they all began jumping like idiots and Clarke envied how Emori got to dance next to the girl she was beginning to fall for.

 

***

 

She had to help clean up the decorations even though it would technically be the janitor’s job in the morning. Lexa and her friend group had been one of the later ones to leave and Clarke had been able to catch her eye on the way out but it was just a ‘friendly’ smile.

 

If she even let her mind wander to Lexa she thought about how fucking amazing it had been to kiss her and how fucking sexy it had been to suck her off.

 

She had given Lexa Woods head in her own classroom.

 

Redness spread across her cheeks and she tried to fight the smile but it was no use.

 

She drove home with a grin but suddenly the feeling of loneliness hit her hard.

 

Instinct had told her to call Raven to tell her about it, but what she was doing was illegal and Clarke knew her friend would be pissed. Lexa was only a junior but at least she was 18.

 

Keeping secrets from her best friend had never been easy before but for now this would have to be kept between her, Lexa and closed doors.

 

She was quick to change into comfortable underwear and a t-shirt but when she laid down in her bed she instantly felt the ache between her legs that hadn’t fully left since she had first laid eyes on the brunette in her white suit that night. 

 

Clarke’s hand found her way up her own shirt and let her fingers roll her hard nipple between them. She  _ really  _ didn’t need any foreplay but she liked the feeling.

 

Soon enough, her hand was sliding down the band of her underwear and she rocked her hips against it.

 

Her fingers slid through her wet folds before she moved them up to rub her clit. Instantly, her breath hitched and she began to think of the way Lexa had feverishly kissed her.

 

Then it was the younger woman’s moans and the feeling of her slowly becoming undone by Clarke’s movements.

 

She knew she would cum quickly if she only focused on the bundle of nerves so she slid her fingers downwards and entered two into herself.

 

The blonde canted her hips upwards and imagined what it would feel like if it was Lexa doing this to her instead. When the teen had began to softly thrust into Clarke’s mouth in time with her movements it had gotten her so wet. She curled her fingers inside of herself and bit her lip. With closed eyes she let out a strangled moan. She wanted Lexa to completely use her mouth to fuck herself one day. With that, she gathered some slick (which wasn’t hard) with her thumb to roll it over her clit again.

 

The way Lexa has sounded when she was cumming was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She wished she had looked up to watch her face as she unraveled, but Clarke had been too preoccupied with swallowing the cum shooting down her throat and not choking on the brunette’s dick at the same time.

 

Lexa had held her head down there as she came, and Clarke began whimpering louder now, her hips rolling in time with the speed she moved her fingers. Her thumb brushed back and forth against her clit before she put more pressure on it and it was all over.

 

Her hips bucked up hard and her mouth hung open for a moment before a series of loud, panty moans escaped from her. She could feel her walls clenching around her fingers and she slowed the rhythm of her thumb until she had come down from her high. 

 

She knew it wasn’t exactly ‘normal’ but she  _ really _ liked sucking Lexa off. Raven talked about giving head like it was a crime but a duty she had to suffer through. Clarke on the other hand really enjoyed it. Obviously. She could get off remembering how it had felt to give the hottest person she had ever laid eyes on a blowjob. 

 

She remembered the taste of Lexa’s cum and pulled her hand out of her pants with a small smile. A few minutes later, she went to the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed. Her head didn’t even hit the pillow before she was asleep.

 

***

 

The bed dipped, indicating that someone was next to her and her eyes flew open to find a pair of brown ones looking back.

 

“Finally. I thought you were dead,” Raven grinned, poking her finger into Clarke’s side.

 

The blonde groaned and rolled over, throwing a pillow over her head.

 

“Why are you still asleep? It’s 12:30pm. Time to get up, Clarkey!”

 

“I’m tired, leave me alone,” She groaned. “And what are you even doing here?”

 

“Shut up,” Raven huffed and without looking she knew her best friend was rolling her eyes. “ _ Besides _ the fact that I practically live here, it’s Sunday which is  _ our _ day to do things.”

 

“Don’t you have a class to teach?”

 

“Nope. It got moved to 9am. The director needed the time our class was scheduled for for weekly meetings with the board members or something? I’m not sure. We still had the turnout though.”

 

Clarke immediately thought of Lexa and emerged from under the pillow. “Was Aden there?”

 

Raven nodded and gave her a warning look.

 

“Who took him?”

 

“Anya…” The latina narrowed her eyes. “Why do you care. I thought we were over Lexa.”

 

Hearing the girl’s name made her heart jump but she simply shook her head. “I  _ never _ said we were over Lexa.”

 

“Why do you look like that?” Raven pointedly asked and Clarke had to straighten out the smile she hadn’t know she had been sporting.

 

“What? I don’t look like anything!” She protested.

 

“You were smiling!”

 

“I was  _ not  _ smiling Raven. Now get off of me you delusional bastard,” Clarke grunted as she rolled her friend away from her as she had ended up inching closer.

 

“Delusional  _ what?! _ ” She screamed, temporarily forgetting her interrogation as she was shoved out of the bed. Grabbing a pillow, she hurled it her. “Now get your lazy ass up, bitch! I want brunch,” Raven demanded.

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine!”

 

“I love you!” Clarke angrily called after her as Raven stomped out of the room.

 

“Love you too, idiot,” Her friend said, poking her head back in before flipping her off and disappearing again.

 

Both girls laughed when the doors closed and Clarke hauled herself out of bed. With a stretch, she remembered how Lexa was in her life again. She had never fully left, but she hadn’t been around at  _ all.  _ Now, she had finally admitted to liking the student how Lexa liked her.

 

Grabbing her phone, she tried to turn it on but realized with a frown she had never plugged it in last night. Completely dead.

 

Plugging it in, she got changed into a comfortable red polka-dotted sundress and brushed her teeth.

 

Twenty minutes later, she was in the kitchen with Raven commenting on how “fucking sexy” she was, making them both laugh and forget their earlier bickering.

 

“Sexy is an overstatement. I just don’t look like a bum,” She retorted before grabbing her wallet. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah. You driving or am I?” 

 

“I don’t feel like driving. All you today.”

 

Raven sighed and grabbed her keys.

 

“Hold up, I gotta go grab my phone,” Clarke remembered, darting to the bedroom to retrieve the device off of her charger. Her heart sunk when she didn’t see a text from Lexa but decided the teen was probably waiting on her to text first. 

 

**Clarke**

**You up yet?**

 

She sent before stuffing her phone in her purse and jogging out to Raven’s car before her best friend got huffy.

 

They ended up going to a little café in town for brunch. Raven filled her in about her class that day and an idea sparked in her mind just as their food was being set in front of them.

 

“If you need a co-captain for those classes just let me know,” Clarke grinned and her friend shrugged.

 

“You’re always welcome. You’re good with kids and they listen to me so I can have them all gang up and attack you,” She mischievously grinned.

 

“They would never. They’re little angels!” She protested before she felt a buzz.

 

Her heart jumped and she immediately know who it was from. She took a bite of her club sandwich before pulling the device out.

 

**Lexa**

**Now I am. It was a late night :/ Regret anything yet? ;)**

 

She bit back a grin, knowing her friend wouldn’t hesitate to call her out.

 

**Clarke**

**I didn’t regret anything before. I meant what I said. Have any plans for the day?**

 

“Who you texting, Princess?” Raven raised her brows and Clarke flipped her off.

 

“Echo,” She quickly lied.

 

“Tell her I say hi,” She challenged back and Clarke nodded.

 

“Will do.”

 

“Wanna go swimming?” Her friend asked around a mouthful of pancake.

 

“Swimming? Isn’t it getting a bit cold for that?” 

 

“Usually, yes… but my apartment just added heating to the outdoor pool. The cover will go on it when it gets too cold but it’s  _ heavenly _ right now. I went in last night.”

 

Clarke grinned. “And it’s a nice day. I need to get a little bit of a tan anyways.”

 

“Not with that breeze. Your pale ass will burn and freeze at the same time,” Raven teases, causing the blonde to flip her off.

 

“Whatever, asshole. I’m down.”

 

***

 

Sunday was always their day to relax, and both girls always made time for each other to make sure their work schedules wouldn’t get in the way of their friendship.

 

Echo and Bellamy had ended up joining them at the pool, and Clarke had attempted to tan but ended up playing chicken with her friends.

 

She and Raven lost 1-2 but it had been a lot of fun. She and Lexa texted on and off whenever she wasn’t in the pool and somehow she had managed to keep her phone out of her best friend’s reach.

 

Now, back at her home she received a text that had her heartbeat skyrocketing. 

 

**Lexa**

**When can I see you next? To avoid that smartass answer again, I’ll add: outside of school...**

 

Clarke shifted her position on the couch and set her phone down, trying to refocus on Grey’s Anatomy again with no luck. All she could think of all damn day was Lexa and how it would be much better if the teen was there with them.

 

**Clarke**

**When are you free?**

 

It took a few minutes but the reply was pretty instant.

 

**Lexa**

**Pike is still making me watch practice even though I have a broken arm… but any time after 5ish should work for me.**

 

**Clarke**

**Okay, we can figure things out tomorrow if you come during third.**

 

**Lexa**

**See you then beautiful.**

 

Clarke was glad no one was around to see the blush that spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I won't be updating for about two weeks because I will be going on vacation so there won't be much time for me to write. I promise to update with a chapter ASAP though. I love you all - J


End file.
